Hollow Masks, Hollow Victory
by GemmaKat
Summary: With the return of the Arrancar, Sakura is sent to check on her fellow Shinigami, but finds that no mission can ever be that simple. OFC/Ikkaku, OFC/Yumichika. Arrancar/Vizard arc.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: This is a continuation in my Bleach fic series that focuses on an OFC and her relationship with known Bleach characters. The upcoming storyline is a little darker and more dramatic than my previous fics, and a lot of it won't make sense if you haven't followed along from the beginning. The first story in this series is 'Descend, Heaven's Cloud of Doom!', followed by 'Red Kimono, Grey Heart', and 'Sealed Powers, Hidden Hearts' respectively. Many thanks to everyone who has been reading, who has reviewed, or added me to their author's alerts. You're all awesome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Sakura Takahashi, fourth seat of the 11th Division of the Thirteen Protection Squads pushed a stray lock of pale hair from off her forehead, which was damp with sweat. In each hand she held her dual Zanpakuto, her stance alert and ready. Her red kimono flew behind her in a sudden gust of wind, and her unusual violet eyes were narrowed with concentration. She shifted her weight and it was then that her opponent chose to attack. She met his attack with a flurry of parries, her swords moving so fast through the air that they were a blur of light and sound.

Jumping back, panting slightly, she nodded.

"Better concentration, Yumi! But you're not going to persuade Fuji Kujaku by beating him into submission."

Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat in the 11th Division, gazed down with a look of pure frustration at his Zanpakuto.

"He's an arrogant, narcissistic bastard and won't deign to speak to me!"

Sakura sighed, refraining from pointing out that her friend's sword was his mirror personality. Technically, she outranked Yumichika but that _was_ purely a technicality. In terms of experience and skill in battle, Yumi far surpassed her, except in one area: achieving bankai. Sakura had managed this years before as a symptom of her unusual birth. It didn't come as easily for others, and, admittedly, her own bankai could only be sustained for limited periods. Nevertheless, she had been instructed by her superiors to assist Yumichika achieve his, and so here they were, training in Sereitei whilst their friends guarded the human world against the Arrancar.

Yumichika, digging the edge of his blade into the dirt of the training ground, gazed pensively up at the darkening sky.

"I should be in the human world, anyway. With the others."

Sakura sighed once more and gazed at her arrogant, beautiful friend.

"I hear you, Yumi, but I'm still forbidden from leaving Soul Society lest I attract Aizen's interest. Last time was a little too close for comfort."

She referred, of course, to her almost fatal battle with an Arrancar that had risked exposing her, and had almost killed Yumichika.

The elegant Shinigami shook his head, making his chin length blue-black hair brush against his pale, handsome face.

"Considering his initial attack on Soul Society, are they so sure he isn't capable of monitoring us now?"

Sakura's eyes glowed with excitement, and she stepped closer to her old friend.

"Exactly! I've thought the same thing, and have even raised it with Yamamato's lieutenant but he deigned to comment on it."

She sighed, the excitement in her eyes fading. "Though it's not as if he were even inclined to listen to me. Father isn't much help either."

"Poor little Sakura," Yumichika sneered suddenly, his expression one of disdain and exasperation.

She opened her mouth to snap at him then looked away, biting her full lower lip. Things had been so strange between them since her last excursion to the human world. When Yumichika had been fatally wounded, Sakura had done everything she could to keep him alive until they could safely transport him back to Soul Society where the 4th Division could heal him. With her powers completely sealed, she'd been restricted to mere human methods of healing, and the time he'd spent lying sick and dying had been emotionally fraught for all involved. For almost that entire time she'd sat up with him, tending his wounds, watching him whilst he slept, ever vigilant and attentive despite her own injuries. Sometimes, when he was conscious, he'd instigate odd conversations with her about her relationship with his closest friend, and her lover, Ikkaku Madarame. It had confused and troubled her but she'd been too busy worrying about him to really consider the implications. It was only once they were back in Soul Society, both of them healed, that Yumichika declared his feelings for her. Feelings that she didn't know she could, or wanted, to return. But when he'd kissed her.. . .

She looked back at her friend, jumping slightly when she found him standing close to her, watching her face intently, his expression unreadable. The gentle breeze ruffled the ornate feathers he insisted on wearing on his right eye and eyebrow, and blew strands of his dark hair across his high cheekbones. She remembered how soft that hair had felt beneath her fingers as he'd kissed her, and how his mouth had pressed so tenderly against her own. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself and staring at her friend with a troubled expression in her large violet eyes.

"Yumi, about what happened between us. . ."

She paused, unsure of how to proceed, when a voice called out to them from across the training grounds.

Rukia Kuchiki, unseated Shinigami in the 13th Division, and the one who'd discovered Ichigo Kurasaki's powers all that time ago ran towards them, waving a hand. Sakura gazed down at the smaller woman, about to smile in greeting when she noticed the look of grim determination in her luminous dark blue eyes.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"The Arrancar have been spotted in Karakura Town. Captain Hitsugaya and his group have gone to meet them. We're needed, Ayasegawa."

Sakura, who was close to Rukia's oldest friend Renji Abarai and quite fond of the smaller Shinigami, hugged her fiercely.

"Good luck, Rukia. Happy fighting."

Rukia nodded, face grim, and ran off, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm going through the gate now. Come as soon as you are able, Ayasegawa! Sakura, keep Orihime busy until it's safe for her to go through the gate! Your father is arranging it!"

Sakura waved her assent before touching Yumichika's arm.

"You ready?"

"Need you even ask?" His voice was regal. The usual. She grinned fiercely.

"Then let's go."

The two flash stepped to the nearest gate, which glowed with spirit energy. Sakura glanced at it longingly, resisting the urge to just rush through and to hell with the consequences.

"You want to join us."

She looked at Yumichika, startled by his soft voice. Her eyes were sad.

"Yes."

He looked away, blue eyes pensive, before glancing back at her.

"You miss Ikkaku."

She sighed, shaking her head, white hair falling around her back and shoulders in a soft wave.

"It's not just that."

An awkward silence fell. Finally, Yumichika turned toward the gate but Sakura reached out and took his hand, pale fingers sliding between his.

"Wait! Yumi. . .I. . ." She faltered, eyes searching his face, her mind running with a hundred different things to say to him. For a moment, he merely stared down at their entwined fingers. Then the elegant man shook her hold of him almost roughly and walked through the gate without a backwards glance.

Sakura stood on the grass of the Sereitei. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Jushiro Ukitake's study flew open, and the captain of the 13th Division closed his book with a sigh.

"Sakura, before you even ask, you know that you are forbidden to go to the human world."

Sakura paced the room in agitation, rage in her every gesture.

"What is the point of training to be a Shinigami if I can't do my damn job!" She almost spat the words. "My friends are out there, right now, fighting the Arrancar and I'm stuck here!"

"I take it Yumichika was called to duty, then?" Ukitake pushed a pale strand of hair out of his eyes and watched his only daughter with a patient expression. Her tall, lean form cast a thin black shadow across the room and her red kimono seemed to smoulder in the low light. She looked fierce, and beautiful, reminding him so much of her mother, long since deceased.

Finally, Sakura sank down onto the floor before her father, eyes dark and imploring.

"Isn't there any way I can find out how they're doing? Please, father?"

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, and the older man sighed, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Come with me."

The two Shinigami flash stepped rapidly across Sereitei until they reached a tall, nondescript building that Sakura had never visited before. She looked at her father with a curious tilt of the head but he merely opened the door with a small key and gestured for her to enter. Inside was a busy room of Shinigami seated around large monitor screens. Others rushed to and fro carrying reports or pictures. Sakura craned her neck to get a better look until Ukitake led her to the far corner of the room where an especially large monitor took up half of the expanse of wall.

The Shinigami seated at the controls gave the captain a curious look but said nothing as Sakura leaned forwards, eyes eagerly roving over the screen. It showed the proximity of her friends to the Arrancar. They were clearly in battle but their spiritual pressures were strong. They were doing okay. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding, and then frowned as she gazed at the screen more intently, and counted the pale green lights that represented her fellow Shinigami.

"Wait, where is Ichigo?"

Ukitake looked at her sharply.

"How did you know it was him who was missing?"

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. "His spiritual pressure. It's unlike the others. It's closer to mine. Large. Expansive. His readings would show up differently."

The Shinigami at the controls, a young man with dark hair and large glasses perched on a small button nose, gazed at the older woman with admiration and nodded.

"We haven't been able to get a reading on Ichigo Kurasaki for quite some time, Miss Takahashi."

Sakura's face darkened, and her voice was harsh when she spoke next.

"How long?"

"Over a month."

Sakura rose from her bent position slowly, her eyes dark with troubled thoughts. Ukitake gently took her arm and led her to a quiet corner of the room.

"What is it, Sakura?"

She bit her lip, seeming uncertain, and then gazed up into her father's compassionate grey eyes. When she spoke, she kept her voice low so that only he could hear her.

"Did you know Ichigo is training with the Vizard?"

Ukitake's eyes widened. "No."

"Listen, father, if you don't know, that means Yamamato and his lot probably don't know either, and that's only a good thing. I have no idea how they'd feel about that."

Ukitake's face darkened. "Oh, I suspect I do. It's not good."

"No, I expect it isn't." Sakura's voice was dry, thinking about her own situation, but she shook off those dark memories and pushed onwards. "The point is, he _is_. He's been training specifically to fight the Arrancar and now they've returned and he's no where to be seen? I'm worried, and I think Yamamato should be too. He knows how unusual Ichigo is, how powerful. He knows what it would mean to lose such an ally."

Ukitake rubbed at his smooth chin, eyes narrow with thought. Sakura rushed on.

"Send me to look for him. Fully sealed. I won't attract Aizen's attention, and Yamamato knows I won't risk such a thing, least not now of all times."

She gazed up into her father's troubled face, and hoped that he could persuade General Yamamato, the leader of the thirteen divisions, to allow her to search for her friend. When he nodded, expression sombre, she gaze his hand a squeeze and strode away purposefully, speaking over her shoulder.

"Let me know the answer. I have some things to attend to."

She rushed from the room, pausing on the way to her quarters to stop by the living area of the 8th Division. Afterwards, she went back to her room, packed a bag full of medical supplies that her friend Hanataro had given to her, a few changes of clothes, and a small parcel wrapped in an old piece of silk. Then she curled her legs beneath her, kneeling on the bare floor, and waited. Eyes closed, head down, breath even.

It was growing dark, shadows stretching across the floor, when Sakura felt her father's presence. She knew his spiritual pressure as she knew her own now, and she did not open her eyes when he slid the door to her room open. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head. For a while, he said nothing, his eyes on her kneeling form. At some point in the day, she'd changed into human clothes; dark black trousers, sneakers, a long-sleeved t-shirt that skimmed her womanly figure. A red leather jacket lay folded neatly at her side, next to her packed bag, and she'd pulled her white hair back into a long braid.

"Old man Yamamato agreed with your request."

Sakura breathed out slowly and rose gracefully to her feet, not turning to face her father as she pulled on her jacket and slipped the strap of her bag over her head so that it rested balanced on her hip.

"He's worried about Ichigo attracting Aizen's attentions. But why? Aizen seemed unconcerned with him upon their first meeting."

She turned now, face hidden in shadows, though her father could just make out her eyes. Shorter bangs of pale hair brushed against her cheekbones.

"Things change. Maybe he suspects that his power is growing in unusual ways."

"The Vizard."

"Perhaps, though it's doubtful." Ukitake paused before pressing on. "They're considered traitors, Sakura. Their punishment is death. No exceptions."

"Hmmm." Sakura raised her head and stepped forwards, looking into her father's handsome face. She noticed how pale he looked and touched his arm gently.

"How are you feeling?"

He waved a hand as if swatting a fly. "It's nothing. I am much improved."

She nodded, not pushing the subject. Her father's constant ill health was a source of great worry for her but she knew how much he hated to acknowledge the issue.

He touched her cheek with one long-fingered hand and she gazed into his eyes questioningly.

"You've been so troubled since your last excursion to the human world, Sakura. Will you return changed, once more?" He paused, frowning. "Will you return?"

She took his hand and smiled a little sadly.

"Are you that worried about me, father?"

His grey eyes were stormy with emotions Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

"You're changing so much, and I know something has been troubling you greatly. It's not just the situation with the Arrancar. It's not just being left behind whilst your friends and comrades fight, is it?"

Sakura opened her mouth and tried to find the words to explain but none came. She shook her head, braid flying out behind her.

"It's nothing, father. Really." She squeezed his hand. "You shouldn't worry so much."

She went to leave and was surprised when her father's grip tightened on her hand, pulling her back to him so suddenly that she tripped slightly, stumbling. He pulled her tight to his chest, resting his cheek on her head. Eyes wide with surprise, Sakura slowly returned the embrace. When he pulled away, Ukitake's usual calm and pleasant expression had returned, though his eyes still seemed trouble.

"Take care, daughter. Don't be gone for too long."

"No. I. . . Goodbye, father."

She stepped from the room where two black clothed Shinigami, their uniform covering their faces, were waiting to escort her to the nearby technology building so that her powers could be sealed before she could leave through the gate.

Her father stood in the doorway of her quarters, white captain's uniform pooling on the simple wood floor. He watched her leave, his eyes hidden by the thick wave of his pale hair.


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner had Sakura's feet touched down in the human world when she felt a tremendous spiritual pressure. Her own spirit energy immediately responded, pushing against her seal, and momentarily throwing her off balance. She stumbled slightly, one hand going to her chest, breathing deeply through the discomfort. When she straightened, her eyes looked out over the horizon. She could feel her friends fighting and it worried her. Sealing her powers had taken the best part of an hour, and her friends had encountered the Arrancar before that. For a fight to last so long with so many of them. . . it couldn't be good.

She longed to run towards them, longed to call her Zanpakuto to her and fight beside her fellow Shinigami, but she knew she should not. Taking a deep breath, steadying her resolve, she set off down the surprisingly quiet street. It was just as she was gazing around her in consternation, trying to figure out the best way to hunt down Ichigo Kurosaki when a strange sensation ran down her spine as if someone had dragged an icy cold finger along her skin. She spun around, hands coming before her defensively, and watched in growing horror as the perfectly blue sky above her rippled and began to rip open in sharp bursts, spilling inky blackness into the atmosphere. A strange noise filled the air, as if the sky was groaning in pain, and then a tall man stepped out, hovering in the air as if mere gravity meant nothing to him. He had short, pale blue hair that stuck out around his head in a messy yet stylish look, reminding Sakura of Captain Hitsugaya. He was clothed in a white hakama with a black sash, and a long white jacket like the one she had seen when she encountered her first Arrancar, a man called Patros. Like Patros, the round circle in the man's torso was a clear indication that he was, indeed, an Arrancar. Unlike Patros, one arm of his jacket flapped free in the wind, and Sakura realised that his left arm was gone, probably lost in some previous battle.

For a moment, the promise of a fight warred fiercely with the certain knowledge that, with her powers sealed, she would surely die if she attempted to fight this creature. Deciding that now was a time not to be reckless, Sakura took a step back to run, and in a blink of an eye the man was standing mere feet from her, his icy blue eyes trained on her face. His posture was relaxed, his only hand resting in the pocket of his kimono, and his jaw (the white half of which was covered by the remains of his Hollow's mask) was tilted at a jaunty, arrogant angle.

"You. Where is the one they call Ichigo?"

Sakura stood very still, her eyes fixed on the Arrancar's face.

"I'd like to know the same thing."

"Really?" He raised a pale eyebrow, and then his hand shot out faster than she could track and was suddenly gripping her jaw painfully. His fingers were like steel, so strong that she knew with deadly certainty that he could crush her jaw, or snap her neck, with absolute ease.

Leaning forwards, his eyes glowing with a fierce pleasure and utter arrogance, his thin mouth quirked up in a roguish grin.

"I thought you Shinigami stuck together."

Silently, Sakura sent a mental thanks to those who had sealed her powers. Apparently, her spiritual pressure was reading like a normal Shinigami's. Flying under the radar was exactly what she wanted to do, though it occurred to her now that she was held in such a steely grip that bumping into an Arrancar wasn't exactly the best way to maintain a low profile. Or live, come to think of it.

"Ichigo's just a substitute Shinigami. It's not like we keep tabs on him. Now, please, let go of me."

The Arrancar smirked then backhanded her so hard that she flew 30 feet down the road, landing hard and rolling for a few more feet, before finally coming to a stop in a cloud of dust. Sakura coughed, dragging herself painfully to her hands and knees. Her leather jacket was badly scuffed, her trousers ripped and her legs bleeding, embedded with gravel. She raised a hand to her face and winced as she realised her left cheekbone was broken. She was lucky it wasn't her jaw.

Struggling to her feet, she concentrated, gathering her powers and calling her dual Zanpakuto to her. The air shimmered around her hips as the swords materialised and she gripped them firmly, their weight in her palms steadying her rapid heartbeat.

"Neat trick." His voice came from behind her, and she couldn't even turn her head before he hit her again, sending her back the way she had come. This time she managed to get her feet under her before she landed, though she stumbled hard, almost dropping her swords.

The Arrancar laughed, the sound harsh and scornful.

"Is this what they're calling Shinigami these days? Weaklings who can't even lift their swords?"

Sakura panted, forcing down the rush of anger and wounded pride. With her powers sealed there was absolutely no way she could fight this man and win. As she readied herself, she prayed that those in charge had left her enough spirit energy to distract him long enough to retreat.

Flash stepping towards him, she let loose a blindingly fast array of sword strikes, hoping to send him off balance. But the Arrancar with the icy blue eyes merely laughed, the hollow mask on his jaw making him look truly demonic. He effortlessly parried each of her thrusts and when she jumped back to regroup, he didn't even seem ruffled. Clearly, having only one arm did not hinder him.

Gathering her strength, Sakura threw herself at him again, and this time he lashed out so fast that she didn't even see his muscles twitch. Knocking her swords from her hands so violently that her fingers instantly went numb, the Arrancar seized Sakura by her throat and lifted her off the ground. Her legs dangled, feet kicking out, as her hands scrabbled uselessly at his grip on her neck.

The Arrancar stared coldly into her eyes, wide with rage and hate.

"That's what I love about you Shinigami; arrogant right up until the end." He pulled her close, the tips of her toes dragging slightly along the ground. This close to him, she noted the blue-green marks at the edges of his eyes, like the red marks of her Ikkaku.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Know me as the man who killed you."

His fingers flexed like bands of steel and terror flooded Sakura's wide violet eyes as her lungs screamed for air. Pain filled her head and her nails raked at Grimmjow's skin as she desperately tried to release his vice-like grip on her throat. As her lungs started to burn and her body steadily grew weaker, Sakura felt that familiar surge of power deep insider her chest. It burnt almost as much as the pain of having her oxygen cut off, and it pressed tightly against the bounds of the seal, until her whole body was screaming in agony, and the scar at the base of her throat was burning hot.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Grimmjoaw pulled her even closer, his nostrils flaring as if he were inhaling her terror. His face was a mere inch from hers when his eyes darkened and a scowl lined his inhumanly handsome face.

"What is that. . ." He started to speak when he was cut off by the soft sound of someone clearing their throat.

Grimmjow turned, his grip on Sakura loosening just enough for her to choke down a small gulp of air. About ten feet away, lounging nonchalantly upon the air stood a tall lean man, appearing about Sakura's age. He was dressed in neatly lined black trousers, a simple white shirt, and a thin tie, giving him a smart slightly fussy appearance. A brown cap was rakishly positioned on a head of bright blond hair, cut in a sharp longer bob with an equally sharp fringe. His sword rested casually across his shoulders reminding Sakura distinctly of Ichigo.

As Grimmjow stared at the newcomer, his grip tightened once again on Sakura's throat and she felt herself begin to fade out. Blackness started encroaching on her vision and through the sudden rushing in her ears, she thought she heard a male voice command that she be put down. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, hitting a nearby building with such force that lights exploded beneath the backs of her eyes. She struggled to stay conscious, away of the pair fighting, of an unusual spiritual energy in the vicinity, but the extent of her injuries were too severe, and she lost the battle, slipping away into darkness.

Sakura came to with a start. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed it and twisted, pulling it back in a painful maneuver that had the man before her yowling in frustrated pain.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer?!"

Sakura's vision was blurred and she felt around her in the dirt for her swords, her heart pounding with sheer panic. Her throat was on fire, and when she took a breath, she found herself choking and gagging in a painful coughing fit.

A hand thumped her back and she lashed out, her fist meeting the man's jaw with a sickening crunch.

"Oof!" Her opponent fell back, and, as her vision finally started to clear, she saw the blond man stand up, raising his hands before him in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, okay! I get it, pretty lady. You don't want to be rescued."

Sakura squinted up at him dumbly, her mind still befuddled from the lack of oxygen, and then her eyes snapped open and she was on her feet, swaying hard enough that she had to brace herself against the wall.

"Grimmjow? Is he here?" Her voice was rough and croaky, and every word hurt.

The thin blond man came to lean casually against the wall beside her, hands in her pockets.

"He went back to Hueco Mundo. Called back by Aizen, no doubt."

Sakura gazed askance at the strange man with his oddly smart style of dress and his neat hair. When he smiled at her it was a mixture of fierce and charming, his prominent teeth making him seem a little wild and goofy simultaneously. That reminded her a little of Renji. Sakura rubbed at her sore throat, wincing as she realised it was already beginning to bruise. Her broken cheekbone was swelling so badly that her left eye wouldn't open fully.

"Thanks for the help. Whoever you are."

She realised how dumb she sounded but her head was still pounding, and her entire body was on fire with agony.

He shrugged. "Don't mention it. The name's Shinji. Shinji Hirako."

Sakura eyed him warily, and as she looked at his face with his heavy square fringe and sleepy grey eyes, she had a sudden vision of a mask covering his face like a Pharoah's. Yes, she'd seen that before passing out.

"You're. ." She stopped herself from blurting out her realisation and instead asked what she really needed to know.

"Where is Ichigo?"

Shinji tilted his head so that his hat and hair obscured his face, looking for all the world like a posed model in his smart suit and casual gestures.

"I think it's time I leave. Your friends are nearby, pretty lady. I'm sure we'll meet again."

He bowed low, his voice alight with teasing amusement, and then he appeared to simply vanish, flash stepping away as quickly as he'd arrived.

Sakura stared up at the sky for a while, a frown creasing her forehead, allowing herself to lean heavily against the wall. She realised that she could no longer feel the spiritual pressure of her fellow Shinigami, and wondered if the other Arrancar had departed at the same time as Grimmjow. For a moment, she closed her eyes and held on to the unusual sensation of Shinji's spiritual pressure. She'd have to remember it if she stood any chance of tracking down Ichigo Kurosaki.

Slowly, painfully, she made her way along the street, aiming for the one place in Karakura Town where she knew she'd be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura raised a weary hand and knocked on the door of the Urahara Store, somewhat surprised that Kisuke Urahara wasn't waiting to greet her

Sakura raised a weary hand and knocked on the door of the Urahara Store, somewhat surprised that Kisuke Urahara wasn't waiting to greet her. Usually he could feel even her sealed spiritual pressure from miles away, and it was unusual for him to be out. Although, she mused wryly, who knew what the old bastard really got up to?

Heavy footsteps sounded on the other side of the door, and it swung open to reveal an incredibly tall, tanned, and muscled older man wearing an apron over a plain white t-shirt, and whose mouth was hidden behind a wide moustache, just as his eyes were hidden behind neat rectangular spectacles.

"Hello, Tsukabishi. It's been a long time."

The hulk of a man gazed down at the drooping young woman and immediately grabbed her hands.

"Miss Sakura! What on earth have you been doing? You must come inside at once!"

Sakura smiled wearily. "It's good to see you too."

"In fact, you are too badly wounded. I will carry you!"

"Wait, no!" Sakura tried to protest but the large man, carried away on a rush of protective emotion, lifted her with complete ease, and Sakura couldn't help but gasp as it sent shockwaves of pain throughout her entire body.

Of course, it was just at that moment that she felt a familiar spiritual pressure, and Captain Hitsugaya's advanced protection squad rounded the corner, led by none other than Urahara himself. Sakura took in the familiar sight of her buxom friend, Rangiku Matsumoto, trailing behind her diminutive captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, with his mess of pale hair that reminded her so much of Grimmjow now. And, of course, there was the red headed Renji Abarai with his familiar body and facial tattoos, and her old sensei, Urahara, looking as unruffled as ever amongst the obviously battle weary Shinigami. Her eyes, though, were drawn to Ikkaku and Yumichika, who walked side by side. Ikkaku looked murderous, his usual expression after a fight that didn't end in his opponent's demise, whilst Yumichika looked as regal and detached as ever.

The group stopped as one, staring at the spectacle of a battered, bruised, and bleeding Sakura lying in the arms of the hulking Tessai. She felt compelled to say something.

"Uhm, hey, gang! How have you been?"

Urahara was the first to talk, walking towards her, pushing back his trademark green and white hat so she could see his handsome face.

"Ahh, Sakura. In trouble as usual, I see." His voice was light and playful, and she found herself grinning.

"You know me, sensei, always looking for a fight."

"Idiot."

"It's nice to see you, too, Renji." Sakura shot back at the pissed off looking red head.

"Your powers are sealed again, aren't they? And you're off fighting the. . ." His head snapped up. "Was it an Arrancar?"

She made a soft noise of consent. "Who else is after this sleepy little town?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow, gazing at Sakura's face with interest, though he remained silent.

"With your powers sealed, Sakura, there's no way you could walk away from a fight with an Arrancar." Ikkaku's voice was harshly matter of fact, and Sakura tried not to let it hurt her feelings. It always stung to be told she wasn't the best at something. Stupid girl that she was.

Sakura went to speak, to tell them about the Vizard, Shinji, but something made her pause.

"It was dumb luck. He left before we really got into it." Urahara gave her a knowing look, and she had a feeling they'd talk later.

"He still managed to mess you up pretty bad."

"You're not looking so hot yourself, Ikkaku!" She shot back harshly, voice still raw from when she'd been throttled. "Ass."

Renji smirked and patted her shoulder.

"At least you sound like your normal rude self."

"Shut up, Abarai. And will someone please tell Tessai to put me down?" She squirmed but the big man held firm. "Or at least can we all go inside and stop gawking at one another? I, for one, could use a drink."

"Aye, come in everyone." Urahara gestured into the store and they all trooped inside. "Let's take some time to patch up the wounded, and then we'll meet back in the main room. I have a feeling there are things we need to discuss. Jinta!" Urahara yelled down the corridor of the surprisingly spacious store. "Make some tea!"

Tessai carried Sakura to a small room at the back of the store, and she realised as they entered that it was the room she'd stayed in when she'd trained with Urahara. Nothing had been changed since she'd left it. That realisation warmed her.

Urahara showed the others where they could clean up, and Tessai worked on Sakura's wounds, helping her ease out of her tattered clothes and into a pale grey kimono with a red sash. It was one of the ones she'd left behind. Just in case. Sakura had never quite figured out what exactly Tessai was, or what his powers were (and she'd been too nervous to ask), but he had an uncanny ability for healing, and within twenty minutes her pain had settled to a dull ache and, when she glanced in the mirror, the swelling on her face was almost gone, leaving behind nothing but a dark bruise and a split lip. She could live with that.

"Thank you, Tessai." She squeezed the older man's huge forearm. He bowed formally and escorted her to the main room where Urahara waited with a pot of tea that seemed to Sakura to be the most deliciously smelling concoction in the world. She flopped down onto a cushion next to her sensei and sighed. "When I said I needed a drink, I meant something stronger. I suppose tea will have to do."

She poured them both a drink, offering him a cup first in a gesture of respect, and smiled at him from beneath her hair.

Urahara made an amused noise of disapproval.

"We've been apart so long, little Sakura, and still you have not enquired about your belaboured sensei's health. I would almost believe you don't care anymore."

Sakura laughed, cupping the tea in her hands and savouring its warmth and aromatic steam.

"Eh, Urahara, you're always well. The day I see you flustered is the day I hand in my swords."

He tilted his head, the shadow cast by his hat making his eyes seem rimmed with black. "You might regret those words, Sakura."

She frowned and stared at him, but was greeted only with that enigmatic smile of his. Turning clouded eyes down to her tea, she waited for the others to arrive.

When they finally trouped into the room, Sakura bowed respectfully to the shortest Shinigami, before pouring him some tea.

"My apologies for my initial rude greeting, Captain Hitsugaya."

The small captain, looking for all the world like a twelve year old if not for the weary and worldly expression in his wide blue eyes, nodded curtly at her.

"Takahashi."

"Ohh, Captain! You are always so uptight!" Rangiku Matsumoto crooned, pulling her superior against her so that his head almost disappeared in her large breasts.

"Matsumoto!" He snapped, pulling away angrily and dropping cross-legged on the opposite side of the table to sip his tea, face drawn and irritated.

Rangiku winked at Sakura, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's so good to see you again, Sakura!" The older woman, with her mass of auburn hair, pulled Sakura in so close that their breasts warred for room between them, and Sakura's ribs ached from the ferocity of the hug.

"Hey, hey! Let me go before you make us pop out of our kimonos, Rangiku! I swear you do it on purpose."

Rangiku merely grinned and tugged her kimono straighter, somehow also flashing another inch of expansive cleavage.

"Being stuck at Soul Society has made you almost as uptight as the captain, Sakura!"

Sakura deigned to respond, though she did smile into her tea, before taking a sip and letting her eyes travel to Ikkaku and Yumi, who sat a little distance away from the table, by the corner. Ikkaku met her eyes, and the sight of his familiar face with its bald head, red eye accents, and usual fierce expression sent a frisson of emotion through her. Yumichika watched her balefully, hands folded elegantly in his lap.

Renji Abarai fell down heavily across from Sakura and gave her his fierce, slightly goofy grin.

"Eh, Sakura, you're looking pretty good considering you tussled with an Arrancar at half power."

She smirked. "I wish I could say the same for you, Renji."

He laughed, the sound so familiar that she had a sudden, sharp sensation of nostalgia. It seemed like only yesterday they'd sat and joked like this, whilst Urahara watched on with his usual state of aloof amusement. Sakura smiled into her friend's eyes.

"So, tell me about the Arrancar. What did they want this time?"

"We don't know." Hitsugaya looked up slowly from his beneath the thin bangs of his pale hair. "They retreated fast enough that it's clear attacking us was not their primary mission. It was a distraction. The question is for what purpose?"

He took a slow sip of the tea, perfectly calm and as icy as his Zanpakuto's power.

"Tell me what happened." Sakura spoke to the room at large, though her eyes lingered on Ikkaku's face.

As the group filled her in, describing their battle with the Arrancar Luppi, Yammy, and the strange, child-like Arrancar, Wonderweiss. When Renji recounted Urahara's part of the battle, Sakura almost choked on her tea. She stared at her sensei with an incredulous expression.

"You fought the Arrancar, Urahara?"

The older man crossed his arms, his fan tapping against his shoulder.

"Why do you sound so surprised, Sakura? You think I'm too old to fight?"

Sakura ignored him, glancing back at Renji.

"_He _fought." She pointed rudely at Urahara's face. "This guy. The one who says little, and turns up when trouble is over?"

Renji grinned, biting back a laugh.

"He saved me." Rangiku spoke matter-of-factly, though Sakura could see in her eyes that she was grateful.

The graceful Shinigami blinked and gestured once more at her sensei.

"This guy?!"

Urahara let his head drop down onto the wooden table with an audible 'thunk' and made unhappy noises to himself, whilst the others laughed at Sakura's disbelief. Urahara turned his head, gazing up at her from beneath his hat.

"How little you think of me. I used to be a Captain, remember?!"

"Well, yes," Sakura agreed, "but when I try to imagine you actually getting your hands dirty with something like a straight fight. . .well, it's like thinking about a dog walking on its hind legs!"

Even Hitsugaya smiled a little at that, whilst Renji almost choked on his tea from laughing so hard. It was a welcome release of tension for them all, and Urahara hammed up his supposed hurt until the teapot was empty, and the room had fallen into a companionable silence.

Captain Hitsugaya was the one who broke it.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Urahara, but we should report back to Soul Society and return to patrol."

He nodded.

The Shinigami of the advanced squad all stood, stretching out their sore limbs and following their captain out. Sakura went to speak to Ikkaku but he walked past her without a word, still sulking over an unsatisfactory battle. Sakura frowned and gently took Yumichika's arm before he could follow his friend.

"Are you staying at my old apartment still?"

"Yes." He barely even looked at her.

She struggled for something to say, finally letting go of his arm with a sinking heart.

"Okay. Good. I'll probably join you there until I'm called back."

"I'll tell Ikkaku." The elegant Shinigami left, seeming perfectly unruffled, even though Sakura's mind was full of confused emotions and thoughts. She became gradually aware of Urahara standing behind her.

"What are you worrying about, little Sakura? What secrets are you pondering?"

She sighed, turning around to face her sensei.

"Well, for one, you know I didn't miraculously get away from that Arrancar."

"No, I suspect not."

They sat once more, and Tessai returned with a pot of fresh tea and some warm rice balls that made Sakura's mouth water. She ate hungrily and then drank deeply from her teacup, before settling back into her seat of pillows and gazing wearily at her old sensei.

"It was a Vizard. He appeared right before the Arrancar, Grimmjow, would have killed me. Then he left as soon as I mentioned Ichigo. But I know how to find him again."

Urahara laced his fingers together under his chin and gazed thoughtfully at the pale young woman, noting once again the heavy bruising around her neck and face, even after Tessai's ministrations.

"Grimmjow, you say? He is the one who fought with Ichigo, and almost killed Rukia Kuchiki."

Sakura sat up sharply. "He was looking for Ichigo."

"Most likely to settle an old score."

Sakura nodded, a strand of pale hair falling forward into her eyes. She pushed at it impatiently.

"I've been given permission to find Kurosaki. I managed to persuade my superiors that his sudden absence is a concern, without alerting them to his training."

Urahara nodded. "Very wise." He smiled. "I trained you well."

"Well enough." Sakura smiled herself then rose with a long stretch, her spine cracking softly as she did so.

"I should be going. It has been good to see you, Urahara."

"You flatter this old man."

"I humour an old pervert."

He chuckled from beneath the shadows of his hat before walking her to door of the shop, his sandals clacking against the wooden floor. The sun was just beginning to set, casting long shadows across the streets. Sakura stepped out into the warm dusk, pulling her kimono a little tighter around her as she went to leave. Urahara touched her arm and she paused.

"Things will resolve themselves between you and Madarame. And Ayasegawa,"

Sakura gaped at him, thrown completely off guard. Urahara chuckled, lifting his hat so she could see his face, alight with knowing amusement.

"You are a stubborn one, Sakura. Always finding trouble."

And then he was gone, closing the door of his shop quietly behind him, leaving Sakura out on the step. For a while, she simply stood in the still of the encroaching night, listening to the sounds of Karakura Town. After a while, eyes pensive, she set off towards the old apartment she called 'home' when in the human world. Her mind turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika, and she hoped she'd have time to speak to them sometime that night. Something was troubling her. It was more than her increasingly confused relationship with Ikkaku, or Yumi's surprising confession. It was more, even, than the situation with the Arrancar. But whatever it was, it felt just out of reach to her, like a memory that dissipates as soon as you attempt to recall it.

As her steps sounded in the quiet street, she unbraided her hair, and ran her fingers through the long, white tresses, fingertips massaging her scalp as if she could ease out all her tension. For a moment, she thought she felt the touch of ghost like fingers on her neck, and turned her head sharply, only to be met by an empty street.

Shivering, pulling her kimono tight around herself in the sudden chill, Sakura turned down a dim alley and headed towards home.

It was then that someone put a bag over her head and pulled her struggling body into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep below an abandoned factory, in a land that was as vast and desert like as the place beneath Urahara's store, where Sakura and Renji had trained all that time ago, Ichigo Kurosaki was getting his ass kicked

Deep below an abandoned factory, in a land that was as vast and desert like as the place beneath Urahara's store, where Sakura and Renji had trained all that time ago, Ichigo Kurosaki was getting his ass kicked. By a girl.

"Hey, dickhead!" Hiroyi Sarugaki called. The tiny blonde, dressed in a red tracksuit, pigtails, and with a Zanpakuto slung carelessly over her shoulders eyed the tall orange headed teen with disdain.

"All this training, and you can hold your hollow mask for a mere 10 seconds? You're pathetic! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Her left incisor was especially pointed and it pressed against her full lower lip like a tiny fang. Ichigo glared at it balefully.

"You talk big, Fang-face, for such a little girl."

She snarled, what would be a cute face looking demonic as her rage filled her. Within the blink of an eye, she was flying towards him, sword swinging down in a wide, impossibly fast arc. Ichigo deflected it with his own Zanpakuto, but he was out of breath, and a fine tremor ran through his muscles.

"Hey, hey!" Love Aikawa called out, pushing his sunglasses up out of his eyes to glare at the two fighters with an amused, slightly exasperated expression. "Lunch is ready, and if you two don't cut it out, you get nothing. Last one here has to wash up!"

Hiyori immediately tripped Ichigo, making sure he got tangled in his Shinigami uniform, before attempting to sprint towards the large blanket spread across the training grounds, near the staircase leading into the cavern, where a huge amount of food had been piled.

"Oi! Fang-face!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Hiyori's ankle and causing her to land face first in the dirt.

"You asshole!" She screeched, spiky pigtails standing out from her head as if she'd been electrocuted, her eyes narrow with fury. Scooping off her left sandal, she started beating the teenager over the head with it whilst he yelled in frustration, and the other Vizard watched with weary amusement. It was, alas, a common sight.

What wasn't common, however, was the sudden yelling that sounded at the top of the staircase, and Love stood up to get a better view, followed by Mashiro Kuno, a slender woman in a white jumpsuit with shocking green hair.

"Get off me, you coward!"

A woman's voice raged towards them, and they all turned to stare as Shinji struggled down the long staircase, a bundle of sheer rage in his arms. Even Ichigo and Hiyori were distracted from their bickering by the shouting, and as Ichigo looked up, a frown creased his pale forehead. He pushed the small blond off him, and got to his feet, dusting off his robes as he walked towards the staircase, which Shinji had only just managed to descend.

"Will you stop squirming?!" The tall blond Vizard yelled in frustration, trying to hold down the arms of the woman he had dragged there, a sack over her head.

"Am I inconveniencing you, asshole?!" The obscured woman raged, managing to get an arm free and elbowing Shinji so hard in the solar plexus that his grip loosened enough for her to spin around and dropkick him across the dusty ground.

Ichigo was just rushing forwards, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, when the woman ripped off the sack and he found himself looking into the pissed off face of Sakura Takahashi, Shinigami.

She blinked in recognition, her hair a messy halo around her pale face.

"Ichigo?!"

"Sakura?!"

"HA!" She laughed loudly in triumph, her face lighting up attractively at the sight of him, even if his hazel eyes were full of confusion and wariness.

"So these are the Vizard." She turned, slowly taking in the appearances of those around her, judging them as potential threats before she held up one hand, her index finger extended.

"One moment."

She turned sharply, white hair whipping out behind her, and stalked over to Shinji, who was seated on the ground where he'd landed, attempting to brush the pale dust of the training grounds from off his black trousers and shirt.

Sakura reached down, grabbing his thin white tie and pulling him to his feet until they were face to face. She glared at him, so close that her nose almost touched his. He grinned sheepishly and raised his arms in a disarmingly charming shrug, his long blond bangs brushing the tops of his sleepy grey eyes.

"Didn't I say we'd meet again, pretty lady?"

Sakura considered punching that smiling face but settled for shoving him backwards, landing him back in the dirt.

"Try a stunt like that again, Vizard, and I will have your head."

"Is this the one you were talking about, Shinji?" A tall man with a serious expression stepped into Sakura's line of vision, and she eyed him warily, taking in his muscular physique, short light grey hair, and almost military style vest, cargos, and combat boots. She eyed the knife tucked into his left boot, her body tensing in readiness.

Shinji rubbed at his head, sitting forwards and gazing up at Sakura.

"This is the one, Kensei."

Sakura shook her head.

"Listen, I appreciate you helping me out earlier, but I'm not exactly a fan of being kidnapped, and I have no idea what you want with me. I'm here for Ichigo."

She pointed at the orange-headed teen who looked even more confused than before, though Sakura was relieved to note that he'd sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Did Soul Society send you?"

She nodded.

"You're a Shinigami?" Hiyori stepped close to Sakura, hands on her hips, impish face menacing. Sakura gazed down at the considerably smaller girl and nodded once more. The girl's face spread with a slow, malicious grin, her hand sliding down the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"I _hate_ Shinigami."

"Ahh, Hiyori! Be quiet!"

Shinji was suddenly behind the smaller girl, one arm locked around her body, preventing her from unsheathing her blade, whilst the other hand was clamped around her mouth. He flashed a wide grin.

"Look, lets all just sit down to eat and talk this through."

Sakura looked from the crowd of Vizard to Ichigo, her back to the staircase, eyes full of distrust.

"I don't think so. I want to know what I'm doing here."

Her hands went to her hips and she considered calling her Zanpakuto to her, eyes darkening with concentration. Shinji shook his head, still restraining the struggling Hiyori.

"I don't recommend you do that."

They locked eyes briefly before Sakura once more took in the crowd of beings far more powerful than herself. Her body tensed with anxiety, mingling with the excitement she always felt when a fight was imminent.

Noticing the tension, Ichigo stepped towards and slightly in front of Sakura, his expression hard.

"What is going on here? Shinji, what do you want with her?"

Shinji sighed, releasing Hiyori, who glared at him, though her own curiosity prevented her from breaking his nose, which is what she usually attempted when the tall blond attempted to restrain her.

"I sensed your unusual spiritual pressure." His grey eyes searched Sakura's face but she kept her expression carefully neutral. "I noticed your seal, as well, and figured you'd be safest here whilst we talked."

"So, you were trying to keep me safe by putting a bag over my head and kidnapping me?" Her voice was incredulous and scornful.

Shinji had the grace to look embarrassed. "I didn't want you to find your own way here. You are a Shinigami after all."

"And you're all traitors."

The atmosphere became suddenly icy, and Ichigo shot Sakura a curious look as his body tensed.

"Let's kill her." Hiyori snarled, hands balled into fists. Kensei watched with his arms crossed, face impassive, and the others glanced between Shinji and Ichigo.

"Hey! She's with me, fang-face." Ichigo all but snarled, glaring down at the small woman.

"And since when does that matter? You do as we say!"

"What?!" Ichigo's voice was incredulous, and Sakura could see his body tense as he became more and more outraged.

"You heard me!" And then Hiyori was flying towards him, Zanpakuto in hand. Ichigo blocked the attack and jumped away from Sakura and the others. Soon the training ground was filled once more with the sound of fighting and almost childish bickering.

Shinji sighed. Sakura looked from the fighting pair to the Vizard who seemed completely unfazed. When no one commented on the incident, she shrugged and assumed this was all part of Ichigo's bizarre training. She sighed, suddenly weary.

"Look, I really have no interest in you, and I certainly wasn't sent from Soul Society to look up you guys. I'm here purely to talk to Ichigo."

A tall, effeminate man with long, wavy blond hair, a delicately handsome face, and a frilly shirt that reminded Sakura of some kind of romantic poet, stepped forwards and bowed slightly.

"Sit. Eat. Let Shinji explain himself. We're no threat to you."

"Speak for yourself, Rose." Huffed a lean young woman with dark braided hair, neat glasses, and dressed in what looked like a sailor fuku, or old school uniform. Some kind of book dangled from her thin fingers.

The romantic looking blond man shook his head. He towered over the smaller woman, though her dour look and strong jaw made her seem the more threatening of the two.

"Now, Lisa, you're just upset because this has distracted you from reading your porn."

"They're erotic manga!" She shot back.

"Big difference." Love Aikawa muttered good naturedly, clearing enjoying riling the petite Vizard.

"It's a healthy interest!" Lisa snarled before turning on her heel and stalking away, sitting down a little distance from the group and burying her face in her book. As she stalked off, Sakura eyed the long Zanpakuto she wore across her back.

The tall man in a blue jogging suit, spiked afro, and sunglasses that concealed his eyes stepped closer to Sakura.

"Let me do the introductions since Shinji apparently forgot his manners. I'm Love Aikawa. That was Lisa Yadomaru." He pointed at the woman in the school uniform, who was pointedly ignoring them.

"I'm Rojuro Otoribashi, but please call me Rose." The tall blond said, his voice low and warm.

"I'm Mashiro Kuna!" The girl in the white and orange jumpsuit trilled. Her hair was a neat, short bob of green with large goggles that framed her face, which was alight with almost childlike pleasure. "And this is Kensei Muguruma." She pointed at the grey haired man with the combat boots.

"And that little menace," Shinji muttered with exasperation, pointing to where the small blond in the tracksuit was still launching herself at Ichigo, "is Hiyori Sarugaki."

Sakura nodded at each of them in turn. "I'm Sakura Takahashi, fourth seat in the 11th Division."

"My, my. Fourth seat. How impressive." Shinji murmured.

"Don't mock me." Sakura's voice was cold.

The introductions over, the others seemed to recall that their food was getting cold and excused themselves, leaving Shinji and Sakura facing each other. He seemed unruffled, if not mildly amused, whilst Sakura was still wary. She had a lot of questions about the Vizard but knew that she had to keep her mind on her mission; talk to Ichigo, and report back to Soul Society. Simple, right?

She sighed, looking out across the training grounds to where Hiyori and Ichigo were fighting in earnest. She'd felt as soon as she'd entered the building how strong Ichigo's spiritual pressure was. It still tended to pour out of him constantly but, now he was fighting, she could feel how much he'd learned to hold in reserve. She watched him move gracefully, their fight like an elaborate dance, and her eyes darkened. It occurred to her that she actually knew very little about him. She still trusted him, though. Perhaps because of his obvious loyalty to those around him, or perhaps because he seemed more like her; different, unusual, alone.

As she watched him, she became aware of a growing spiritual pressure of a kind she'd felt only once before; when Shinji fought Grimmjow. Her eyes whipped around to Hiyori, watching in utter fascination as the small woman held a hand over her face and spirit energy began to condense around her. She was calling out her Hollow mask. Ichigo, a look of grim determination on his face, began to do the same, and the spiritual pressure in the wide expanse of ground grew so quickly and so powerfully that Sakura gasped. The seal on her body and powers seemed to tighten, and she dropped to her knees, body trembling.

"Hey!" Rose had noticed her fall, and stood up from where he and the others were eating, but Shinji waved him back, his eyes fixed on Sakura's bent form. Her long white hair covered her face, and her hands balled into fists on the dusty ground.

Shinji crouched down beside her.

"How do you feel?"

Sakura raised her head now, and her face was alight with pleasure and pain. Her pupil's were dilated, sweat beaded her forehead lightly, and her cheeks were flushed.

"That spiritual pressure. It's amazing." Her voice was breathy, light, and her body still trembled. She felt _intoxicated_. The spiritual pressure suddenly all around her was a mix of dark and light that seemed to light up her insides. It called to her own power and made her feel. . . she wasn't sure. It was good and horrible all at the same time. She found herself longing for it to continue, and wanting for it to end.

Sitting back on her heels, breathing deeply, Sakura collected herself. When she looked up at Shinji, he was watching the two fighters.

"Ichigo's learning how to maintain his hollow mask. It's an important part of his training."

Sakura nodded, only her hands trembling now.

"First he learned to control his inner hollow?"

"Yes."

"What is that like?"

Shinji shrugged, sitting back with his arms resting casually on his bent knees.

"It's different for everyone."

"Oh." Sakura watched the fighters, thinking about her own power. She wondered if it was similar to what the Vizard experienced when they learned to tame their inner hollow; controlling a force that threatened to consume you. She touched the livid scar at the base of her throat, a testament to when her powers had raged out of control.

Ichigo's mask suddenly shattered, and Shinji looked down at his watch with a heavy sigh.

"Still no better."

The spiritual pressure in the air dropped dramatically, and Sakura found herself feeling incredibly drained. Her injuries from earlier began to ache again, and her head felt heavy and full.

"When can I speak to Ichigo?"

"As soon as they're finished." Shinji looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You might as well get comfortable. It'll take a while."

"Come eat!" Love suddenly called, his mouth half full.

Shinji stood and offered Sakura his hand. She ignored it, but followed him over to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch, the Vizard sprawled out to do various things, like listen to music or read manga, whilst Ichigo was called over to clear up the mess they'd made

After lunch, the Vizard sprawled out to do various things, like listen to music or read manga, whilst Ichigo was called over to clear up the mess they'd made. The orange-headed teen grumbled and griped, his shoulders hunched over angrily, but he did as he was told, and Sakura marvelled at that fact alone. In terms of stubbornness, Ichigo was up there with Ikkaku and Renji. He must really want whatever the Vizard had to offer.

Having sat with the Vizard for a while now, Sakura was growing used to their unusual spiritual pressure. It was oddly comforting, perhaps because it reminded her of her own, and much to her chagrin, she found herself dozing off as she lent back against a nearby boulder.

She awoke sprawled out on the ground, a coat over her like a blanket, and her bag underneath her head as a pillow. Sitting up quickly, acutely embarrassed, Sakura found herself beside an older man she had not seen before. He was physically huge, easily towering over even the tall Rose, and was almost as wide as he was long. He had a neat cap of pink hair with a black cross dyed into it, a neat pink moustache, and a kind, worldly expression on his round face.

Sakura smiled at him wryly.

"Probably not the smartest thing to do, right? Falling asleep surrounded by strangers."

The large man smiled at her, hands folded gently between his crossed legs.

"It's the seal."

Sakura, who had been smoothing out her sleep tussled hair, looked up sharply.

"What?"

"The seal." The large man gestured to her chest and stomach, and Sakura pulled aside the top of her kimono slightly to look down at the black marks that swirled all across her torso, the physical seal needed to restrain her powers.

"Hachi is right."

Sakura turned to see Shinji seated a little to her left, eyes hidden by his cap and hair, one arm resting on his bent knee.

She looked back at the larger man, Hachi, and tilted her head.

"I don't understand. You're saying it makes me sleepy?"

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"I am saying that it does more than merely reduce and restrain your power, Miss Takahashi. It affects your body." He touched his stomach. "Your mind." He touched his head. "Your soul." He placed one hand over his heart.

Sakura gazed at him, intrigued.

"You're the one who has hidden this place away, right? I felt when Shinji pulled me through the barrier, which hides your spiritual pressure from others."

Hachi nodded.

"So, you're a binding expert?"

Again, he nodded.

Sakura stared down thoughtfully at her hands, seeing in her mind the seal that covered her body. What Hachi had said made sense to her. She always felt a little sluggish, a little fuzzy, when her powers were sealed, and now a new thought was forming in her mind. She looked up at the huge Vizard.

"Please, tell me, can seals like mine be adapted? Made unique to the binder? And the one bound?"

He looked down at her, and as their eyes locked, Sakura almost felt like he knew what she was thinking.

"Of course."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Getting to her feet, she stretched, easing the ache in her spine from sleeping on the hard ground. Ichigo sat a little distance away, leaning against a boulder as he ate what was left of lunch. Sakura walked over and seated herself, cross-legged, before him, resting her chin in her hand.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey." He spoke around a mouthful of food, his eyes curious.

Sakura watched him eat, thinking once again how little she knew of him, and how this would be the first time they'd ever really spoken alone.

"Remember when we first met?" The question surprised even herself. She wasn't sure why she had asked it, but the orange headed teen nodded, a small sardonic smile tugging at his mouth.

"You were trying to get yourself killed."

Sakura laughed.

"I was trying to capture a Bount."

"Same thing."

She shook her head, smiling.

"I thought you were the most infuriating young man I'd ever met."

"I thought you were insane."

"Eh, possibly." Her eyes sparkled.

"What is it about you, Ichigo? I feel like all these strange events revolve around you somehow."

He shrugged, the gesture drawing her eye to his shoulders, which were wider and more muscled than when they'd last met. She realised that he appeared much stronger in a number of ways, and it came as a surprise to her. She'd grown used to the almost static life of the Shinigami. People who looked the same day in, day out. Little changes, stretched over many life times.

Ichigo's handsome face was closed, his eyes cool, like always.

"I'm just doing what I have to."

"Aren't we all?" Sakura sighed, ran a hand through her long hair. "Anyway, as good as it is to see you, Ichigo, I came here for one reason. To tell you about the Arrancar."

The youth sat up straight away, eyes alert and fixed on her face.

"They're here? Now?"

"They _were _here, yes. And one of them was looking for you."

She gestured to the bruise on her cheek, and the ugly marks on her neck.

"He found me instead. Grimmjow, he called himself."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and his hands balled into fists.

"I didn't realise. How could I not have felt. . ." He trailed off, looking at Hachi. "The barrier. It blocked out their spiritual pressure."

Sakura nodded, opening her mouth to speak, only to find Ichigo getting to his feet and storming over to Shinji.

"Did you know?"

"About the Arrancar?" His sleepy grey eyes gazed up at Ichigo nonchalantly.

"Of course."

"And you said nothing?!" Ichigo was furious, leaning forwards to yell at the blond man.

"What would you do, Ichigo? You're not strong enough to fight them."

"That's up to me to decide! My friends are out there, Shinji!"

Ichigo strode towards the staircase leading to the upper levels, and suddenly Shinji was blocking his path. Sakura hadn't seen him move. Without even pausing, Ichigo grabbed the boy by his shirt and pulled him aggressively towards him.

"Get out of my way."

Shinji glanced at Sakura from over Ichigo's shoulder, and slowly stepped aside. Getting to her feet, Sakura grabbed her bag and went to follow Ichigo as he strode up the stairs, his back stiff with fury. She paused next to Shinji.

"Is he ready? Really?"

The blond man stuffed his hands into his pockets, shoulders slumped in a casual stance.

"You heard him: that's up to him."

Sakura glanced up the stairs but was still hesitant to leave. She looked at Shinji's face, handsome in an odd way with his severe hairstyle, wide eyes, and prominent teeth.

"I understand why you want Ichigo to join you. But why the sudden interest in me? Be straight with me, Shinji Hirako. I don't have an inner hollow, and you know it."

He looked at her frankly, face so serious that she suddenly realised he was a lot older than she'd originally estimated. It was so hard to tell with Shinigami.

"You're different. Soul Society will never fully accept you. And you're not human. You have no loyalties."

She blinked, shocked. "I. . I have loyalties."

Shinji tilted back his head, looking down at her from beneath the brim of his cap.

"Really? To who? Meddlers like Kisuke Urahara? Or to the Shinigami who did nothing to save your mother?"

She glared at him, surprise and anger warring within her. Who had told him about her mother?

"Ichigo's waiting." The strange man turned his back on her and, unsure of what to say, Sakura ran up the stairs, her mind a mess of conflicting emotions.

The Vizard watched her go.

"Is that the end of it, then?" Rose asked, removing earplugs from his ears and pausing the CD he'd been listening to.

Shinji's face was dark.

"Perhaps."


	7. Chapter 7

Ascending the stairs, Sakura found herself in an abandoned factory

Ascending the stairs, Sakura found herself in an abandoned factory. She could see Ichigo silhouetted in the open doorway, and walked towards him. The teenager stared pensively out at the sky, dark with heavy rain clouds.

"You're mad because he didn't tell you about the Arrancar?"

"Yes."

Sakura sighed. "They were just a distraction, or looking for information of our movements. Point is, they stayed long enough to cause trouble and then returned to Hueco Mundo before we could really retaliate. And the Vizard? Well, they have their own interests at heart, and who knows what those are."

Ichigo continued to stare at the sky. Sakura examined his profile; handsome, angry, aloof. She sighed again, shaking her head, thinking that he reminded her of Ikkaku. At the thought of him, her heart plummeted, and she realised that she had to stop putting off their reunion. She touched Ichigo's shoulder so he'd look at her and then smiled.

"I need to be getting back to Soul Society. I'll take some time to say goodbye to the others first but then I am not sure when we'll meet again, Kurosaki."

He gazed at her, his lips finally lifting in a small smile.

"Take care, Takahashi."

She went to leave then paused, looking back at the teenage boy with his mass of orange hair and eyes that seemed too cynical for his youthful face.

"Do me a favour?"

He nodded, expression serious, as always.

"Take care of everyone."

His eyes hardened, and he looked back at the sky.

"Yes."

They turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura wandered down the quiet Karakura streets, eyes downward, deep in thought. As she came to the turning that would take her towards her apartment, she veered in the opposite direction, aiming for a small park overlooked by tall blossom trees. It wasn't the season for them now but, when she looked at their bare branches, she remembered what they'd looked like in bloom; soft, rich, full of promise and a delicate scent that wafted gently through the breeze.

She found a bench and seated herself, remembering when she'd first come here, the night that Renji had almost died fighting the Bount's dolls. She'd healed him, using her unusual power, and afterwards she'd been so full of emotion and confusion that she'd fled the Urahara store, seeking somewhere quiet to think, uncaring about the danger of being out alone when Kariya, the Bount's leader, was looking for her. It was here, on this very bench, that Captain Kyoraku had come to find her, and they'd drunk sake together even though she'd had no idea who he was, or what he'd wanted. Who knew they'd one day become something like friends? Who knew he'd lead her to her father, the man she thought she hated?

Sakura Takahashi gazed up at the sky, heavy with the promise of rain, and felt melancholy settle on her like a shroud. She remembered how she'd felt back then, so full of confusion and anger and pain. She remembered the way Renji, fully healed, had yelled at her for using her powers when she was already so drained, and the way she'd thrown her arms around him, too overcome with relief to speak. She shivered now, remembering the slide of his arms around her, the feel of his cheek on her hair, and his warm breath on her skin.

_Renji. . ._She'd thought there had been something between them, but it was nothing but friendship. For him at least. She never spoke about her feelings for him, and she didn't think he even knew that, back then, she would have done anything he asked fo her. It was that beautifully fierce, wonderfully goofy smile of his that had done it. When she'd met him, she was sure that with his pinky-red hair, tribal tattoos, and fighter's physique he was the most attractive man she'd ever met, and then he smiled and the deal was sealed.

Sakura sighed and rubbed at her face, tiredly, wincing as she touched her tender left cheek. _Had_ she been so eager to join Ikkaku because of Renji's rejection? The two men were similar in a lot of ways: fierce, stubborn, wilful, always ready for a fight, and absolutely loyal. When Ikkaku had expressed an interest in her, she'd been so overwhelmed with her new life at Sereitei. It had seemed to her that he was offering more than just the touch of skin on skin; more than a way to face her fears; he'd offered her companionship, a place within the squad, a home.

She laughed bitterly, hands balling into fists. Was that what it was all about? The lonely orphan still searching for a home? Jumping like a stray dog at the first sign of affection? She shook her head and blinked back the tears that rose unbidden to her violet eyes. Well, she had a father now, knew him well, and, yes, she cared for him, even if that relationship was proving difficult to navigate. But a home? She wasn't so sure. She'd felt at home with Urahara, but who knew what his true motives were? She felt safe with her father, Ukitake, but there was so much history there and too much pain to totally undo. And Ikkaku. . . well, who knew where that was going to lead now?

Weary, aching, Sakura pulled herself to her feet and made the long walk back to her apartment. The clouds opened when she was halfway there, and she trudged the rest of the way with the rain soaking into her clothes and plastering her hair against her head and back. She stumbled through the front door, shivering in the cold, and peered around her warily at the dimly lit apartment.

"Ikkaku?"

"He's out on patrol."

Yumichika Ayasegawa stepped from the dark hallway into the main sitting room, a towel draped around his shoulders. He was naked from the waist up, and Sakura purposefully did not look at a torso she knew to be leanly muscled and sinewy. His hair was wet, blue-black tendrils sticking to his cheek and forehead. For once, he wasn't wearing his usual ornate facial adornments, and he looked far more casual than she could remember seeing him. There was always an aura of aloof disinterest around Yumichika, and some of that seemed to dissipate when he wasn't dressed in his usual attire.

"Yumi. ." Sakura trailed off, unsure of what to say. For something to do, she locked the door behind her and leaned against it. Yumichika watched her with dark eyes, his expression unreadable.

"You're soaked through. Come here."

She stepped forward, expression wary, and Yumichika took the towel from off his neck and leaned around her, holding the towel between his hands as he took her hair and squeezed out the rain. His arms around her like this, their faces were close, and Sakura felt unable to do anything but gaze at him, trying to find some sort of clue to what was going through his mind. She mused, as she often did when she was around him, how different he was from Ikkaku, though both were hard men to know. She never really knew what either of them were thinking.

Yumichika finished drying her hair and wiped the towel gently across her face before dropping it on the nearby coffee table. Gently, he touched her bruised cheek, his thin cool fingers trailing down to her throat to touch the wounds there too. She fought down the urge to shiver, and instead tried to smile.

"They're not so bad."

"You're such a fool, Takahashi."

Ahh, an insult. Now she felt on more familiar ground. She sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, yes, I know."

Yumichika continued to stroke the livid bruises on her neck, and the feel of his fingertips across her skin was proving incredibly distracting. His eyes followed the movement of his hand, leaving her free to gaze in confusion at his pale face. His hair smelled like shampoo.

"What really happened with the Arrancar?"

She looked at him sharply but he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Someone saved me."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

He didn't reply. Stepping away suddenly, he scooped up the abandoned towel and sauntered into one of the adjacent rooms.

"You should change those clothes before you catch a cold and become entirely useless," his haughty voice called.

Sakura shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips despite her confusion. Damn, Yumi was always such a pain, but he was _familiar_, and that felt good.

She did as she was told; going into her old room and rummaging through her bag until she found some relatively dry clothes. She pulled on a pair of black, loose silk trousers and a red long sleeved top, and pulled her damp hair back into a messy ponytail.

When she returned to the main room, idly wondering if Yumichika or Ikkaku had remembered to buy any food, she found Yumi seated on the floor by the small table eating a box of instant noodles. He waved his chopsticks at a second box, steaming in the cool air, and Sakura collapsed down gratefully and dug right in. It was still raining, and she could hear it drumming on the roof of the small, ramshackle apartment.

After they'd finished, Sakura looked at Yumichika askance, wondering if now was the time to discuss whatever was happening between them.

"Listen, Yumichika, I. .."

He cut her off. "I've been thinking about what happened, Sakura. About what I said to you." He looked at her now, his blue eyes dark, his long lashes casting sooty shadows on his pale cheeks in the low light.

"You were right. I was confusing another emotion for love."

Sakura let out a breath slowly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She smiled, filled with relief. "Well, that's good! That's. . simple."

She stood up, collecting their empty noodle boxes and going to the kitchen to throw them away, feeling lighter than she had in some time. When she turned, she gasped to find Yumichika standing behind her, eyes on her face.

"Trying to achieve bankai, to commune with Fuji Kujaku, made me realise something."

"Oh?" Sakura choked out lamely, feeling an odd tension in the air between them.

"I realised," he stepped closer, "that most people consider me a narcissist. Incapable of loving anyone but myself. Obsessed with beauty."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. It was, after all, what people assumed. That, and the possibility that his relationship with Ikkaku surpassed mere friendship and brotherhood, though Sakura knew that not to be true, at least.

Yumichika continued, his eyes on hers, expression unreadable.

"But you are beautiful, Sakura. Truly beautiful." He reached out, sliding his hand along her cheek. This time she couldn't suppress a small shudder at his touch.

"That bothered me at first. How lovely you were. I don't know if it was rivalry, jealousy, or the fact that I wanted to possess such beauty."

"What do you want now?" Sakura managed to ask, her voice barely a whisper, afraid of what he might say.

His eyes darkened. "I want things to go back to the way they were between us. Between myself and Ikkaku. Between you, too."

Sakura nodded, relief filling her once more.

"I want that, too." She placed her hand over his, so that they both cupped her cheek, and she smiled at him.

"It's impossible, though."

Her smile faltered. Yumichika moved closer until his face was mere inches from hers.

"I can't forget that kiss. I can't help but desire your beauty. I have to have you. Just once."


	8. Chapter 8

Yumichika kissed her, the hand on her cheek sliding up into her hair and holding her still, while his free arm went around her, pulling her close. Their first kiss had been so sweet, so gentle; she'd often remembered the sensual feel of his lips against hers. This one was wilder, his lips demanding a return from her as he pressed his body close to hers, backing her up against the counter.

She pulled back with a gasp, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away from her.

"Yumichika, wait! This is a bad idea. Things are weird enough between us already."

He resisted her pushing hands, and leaned in to kiss her neck, making her shiver. When he spoke, his breath was hot against her ear.

"We'll feel better if we just get it out of our systems. It's not love, it's just attraction. Simple."

His teeth grazed the tender flesh of her bruised neck and her arms trembled. Part of her didn't want to resist. Feeling her falter, Yumichika kissed her again, ignoring her shock, pushing his hips against her and devouring her mouth, his tongue sliding between her full lips. For a while, Sakura seriously considered just giving in to the sensations that were starting to race along her spine, but she pushed the dark haired man away from her once more and shot out from beneath him, backing away with her arms raised.

"No, Yumi. This is crazy. 'Possessing my beauty?' That's ridiculous! You're just. . confused! We both are. We spend so much time together that something like this was bound to happen. We should just ignore it."

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you being so selfish?"

She gaped at him, genuinely surprised. "What?"

"You're so selfish, Takahashi. You have Ikkaku all to yourself but you're not even sure how you feel about him. Does he even know about your feelings for Abarai?"

Sakura stared at her elegant friend, anger beginning to simmer inside her chest.

"What the hell does Renji have to do with this?"

"Everything!" He was yelling at her now, and Sakura took a step back. She'd never seen him actually angry before; irritated, yes, but never so angry that his eyes flashed like this and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Isn't he the reason you're with Ikkaku? Because he was indifferent to your attention due to his infatuation and obsession with Rukia Kuchiki?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't have feelings for Renji."

"Liar!"

He stepped close to her. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, Sakura. Your sad, lonely, puppy dog eyes." He sneered at her, and she glared back at him, her fists balling with rage.

"Oh, and you're the height of virtue, huh? Kissing your friend's lover!"

"You want me to tell Ikkaku what happened?"

Sakura paused, breathing hard.

"I honestly don't know."

He smirked at her. "See? Selfish. You want him all to yourself."

"Yumichika, why don't you just shut up?"

"Fine."

And then he was kissing her again, his arms around her, pulling her against him with such ferocity that she stumbled, hands going to his shoulders to steady herself. His bare skin beneath her palms sent a frisson through her, and she couldn't resist running her hands along his strong chest, feeling the curve of his muscles. He was thinner than Ikkaku, leaner, though his arms felt just as strong, and the passion of his kiss was reminiscent of her other lover, whose kisses always made her feel like they were crashing together like two soldiers fighting.

Her arms went around Yumichika's neck, fingers sliding through his hair, and when he moaned in pleasure, she trembled, pure desire racing through her. His hair was just as silky as she remembered it, and she found herself pressing closer to him. His hands were just sliding underneath her t-shirt to run along her stomach, when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure outside of the apartment and sprang away from him as if scolded.

"Ikkaku!"

She ran out into the main room just as the door was opening and Ikkaku Madarame stepped through, bald head shiny with rain, and an irritated expression on his face. He looked unsurprised to see her but flashed a sardonic smile that pulled at Sakura's heart and made guilt rush through her in one hot wave. She wasn't sure how to react, and stood between Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had come to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, looking surprisingly unruffled considering what they had just been doing.

"You staying?" Ikkaku asked as he rubbed at his wet head with the sleeve of his Shinigami uniform.

"Actually," Sakura said, relieved to have an excuse, "I should be getting back. I'm under strict instructions."

"I'll walk you. The rain's almost stopped."

"Okay." She ran to get her bag, keeping a wide berth from Yumichika before heading out the door with Ikakku.

The two Shinigami walked in silence, a light mist of rain still forming and clinging gently to their skin. Sakura's head was still spinning from what had just occurred, so she didn't hear Ikkaku when he next spoke, and had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said," he didn't look at her, just kept walking onwards to where the gate to Soul Society would open, "that I know about you and Yumichika."

Sakura's steps faltered, and she stared at the back of Ikkaku's head in mute surprise. Turning back to look at her, his expression was unreadable. Lost for words, Sakura fell back into step beside him once more until they reached their destination. She shivered in the rain whilst Ikkaku stood with one hand on his Zanpakuto, seeming completely unmoved by the situation.

Sakura shook her head, drops of rain flying from her wet hair.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

Ikkaku scowled, his handsome face looking pensive as he stared off into the distance, his body turned away from her.

"If Yumichika wants you, he can have you."

Sakura felt as if she'd been punched in the solar plexus and stared at her lover in shock; rage and hurt burning up inside her until it felt like she might choke on it.

She stepped towards him, eyes dark with emotion.

"Is this a selfless gesture of friendship to Yumichika, or are you actually proposing to pass me along to him like property?"

The tall, fierce man she'd spent almost every free hour with since she'd arrived in Soul Society would not meet her eyes. She stared at his handsome face, the familiar red marks by his eyes, the slightly demonic look of him. Everything about him was so familiar to her, and yet now she felt as if she were speaking to a total stranger.

The air beside them shimmered, glowing, and then the gate to Seireitei opened.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do you want from me, Ikkaku?"

The scowling Shinigami thought about his time in Rokongai, looking for fights, Yumichika always one step behind him, mocking him, encouraging him, always stepping aside so Ikkaku could do what he loved best. He recalled the first time Sakura had ever kissed him, how her heart had been pounding so hard that he could feel it thumping against his chest, and under his fingertips that rested against the soft skin of her neck. He thought of Yumichika, sneaking off to the occasional battle, returning looking more relaxed and unruffled than he had when he'd left, his face closed as if defying anyone to ask him what had occurred. He remembered mornings waking up with Sakura pressed against him, and the way her face had looked in the rich early light. He thought of Yumichika, dying, after the first Arrancar attack, his Zanpakuto shattered, his usual cool demeanour lost beneath pain and sickness and misery. His mind flashed to each of them in turn, and, finally, after a long pause, he met Sakura's eyes. What did he want from her?

"Nothing."

She stared at him, her face completely closed off; blank, numb. Without another word, or a glance behind, she disappeared through the gate.

As it closed behind her, Ikkaku turned his back on its gentle glow and set off on the cold, dreary walk back to the apartment. He rubbed at his bald head, slick with the rain, and glanced at the grey sky. In all the time he'd known Yumichika, a woman had never come between them. He'd be damned if he'd change that fact now.


	9. Chapter 9

Jushiro Ukitake wandered through the Seireitei's cavernous library. Each row was defined by wall to wall shelves that stretched up to the high vaulted ceiling. Not a single shelf was empty. He breathed in the familiar musky smell of old books, leather, and dust, searching through the maze-like building for his daughter.

It had been four days since Sakura returned to Seireitei. He'd been waiting to greet her at the gate, and had known the moment he'd seen her face that something was wrong. It wasn't the livid bruises on her face or neck that drew his attention, but the slump of her shoulders and the cold, reserved look in her eyes. She'd barely spoken to him, feigning tiredness, and, after speaking to General Yamamato's vice captain to officially complete her mission, she'd retired to her room. He thought he'd heard crying that first night but when he woke in the morning to check on her, she was gone, her bed cold as if she'd been up for some time. He'd learned from his subordinates that she'd been to see his oldest friend and her occasional mentor, Shunsui Kyoraku, but he'd decided not to enquire about what. She would speak to him when she was ready. He hoped.

After that, she spent every moment in the library. With the re-emergence of the Arrancar and the fear that Aizen had advanced his plans, all the Gotei 13 captains had been especially busy and, despite their living in the same house, Ukitake had been unable to ask his daughter about whatever had so captivated her interest. It seemed a safer subject to broach than whatever had made her eyes so reserved.

As he walked through the rows upon rows of books, some of them centuries old, a small hand-tied parcel hung from his right hand. His vice captains, always eager to please, had informed him recently that Sakura was forgetting to eat, and he'd decided that an offering of food, and a sympathetic ear, might be just what she needed to open up. He sighed quietly to himself as his eyes peered down each dimly lit passage. Despite their growing closeness, there was still a great deal he did not know or understand about his only child, and it bothered him immensely. He often sat up with Kyoraku, asking for his advice.

"But she talks to you." Ukitake would always insist. And his old friend would always say the same thing.

"Give her time, Jushiro."

And so he did. As much time as she needed. He never pushed her, never chastised. He offered her a room in his house, and in his heart, and he'd watched as she'd slowly warmed to him. The first time she'd really smiled at him, her eyes glowing with pleasure, her face transformed into a thing of utter beauty, it had almost hurt him to look at. In her face he'd seen her mother, his long lost love, and he'd seen a hope for the two of them; hope that their tiny family would survive. By nature a thoughtful man, he'd tried to be mindful of the fact that Sakura's childhood had been that of an orphan and that, having been hidden from him, all she had known was that her mother was dead, and her father absent, having abandoned them both. That was a lot for anyone to process, let alone a child. And yet. .. he wished, sometimes, that she wouldn't be so quick to turn away from him. He forever wondered what more he had to do to help break down the wall between them.

His eyes growing dark with thought, Jushiro finally felt a familiar spiritual pressure and allowed it to lead him to a small recessed corner, squeezed between two huge bookcases, where Sakura sat on the floor, back against the wall, using the light streaming through the window over her shoulder to read a large leather bound volume that spanned her entire lap. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono with delicate silver embroidery that flattered her pale colouring. Ukitake recognised it as one of the gifts Kyoraku had bought for her over the course of their growing friendship.

As his shadow fell over the pages of her book, Sakura looked up and smiled a sad, distracted little smile.

"Hey."

"Are you hungry?"

He lifted the small parcel and Sakura pushed back her hair, which was threatening to fall into her eyes, blinking as if she'd been woken from a long sleep.

"What time is it?"

"After three."

"Oh, I've been here since 8am."

She stretched and her spine popped, ringing out in the hush of the huge library.

Ukitake seated himself, cross-legged, before her and unwrapped her lunch, handing it to her with a smile. She took it with a grateful nod and began to eat, though he could see that her heart wasn't in it. When she finally put the half-eaten food aside, Ukitake packed it up without a word and placed it beside her. He'd brought a flask of green tea and poured them each a cup.

"So, tell me, what's been maintaining such ferocious interest?"

Sakura sipped her tea and tapped one long, pale finger on the dusty tome.

"Aizen and his plans."

Ukitake raised a pale eyebrow in interest, and Sakura leaned back into the wall, eyes on his face.

"I wanted to understand what drives him. To better understand his ambitions. Do you really think he intends to overthrow the king of Soul Society?"

Ukitake rested his chin in one hand, elbow on his knee, looking thoughtful, his eyes sharp with interest.

"Do you know what that entails?"

"He needs the royal key. Or he can make his own. With 100, 000 souls."

"From a spiritually gifted area or populace."

"Like Karakura Town."

Sakura scrubbed at her cheeks, looking suddenly weary, and Ukitake noted the dark smudges beneath her eyes and the slightly gaunt look to her face.

"But for what purpose? Why does he want to rule? Is he just an egomaniac, or is there something more going on here that I can't see?"

She slammed the book in her lap closed in frustration, causing a cloud of dust to fly up in the air between them. She sighed loudly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall.

"I'm so damn tired of this." She murmured to herself.

Ukitake leaned forwards and touched her shoulder, his eyes soft with concern.

"What's troubling you, daughter? You've barely spoken a word to anyone since you returned from Karakura Town, and even a blind man could see that there's something wrong."

She looked at him now, violet eyes dark with an emotion he couldn't quite place. She looked older than he'd ever seen her, and there was a determined line to her jaw that he hadn't seen since she had first come to Soul Society.

"It's complicated." She sighed angrily. "And unimportant."

She got to her feet suddenly, sliding the heavy book back into its designated slot on the shelf and facing her father.

"Thank you for the lunch, but I need to be going. I've arranged to speak with someone today and I shouldn't be late." She went to leave but hesitated, turning back to her father and putting her arms around him in a quick, fierce hug.

When she pulled away, he touched her cheek softly and smiled down at her, wondering how it was possible that this odd, beautiful young woman could be his daughter, and a stranger to him all at the same time.

"Maybe I will see you tonight, for dinner?"

She hesitated but finally nodded.

"Okay. Tonight."

And then she was gone, hurrying through the dusty, dim shelves, leaving nothing behind but the merest trace of her spiritual pressure. Ukitake watched her go with a small sigh before turning to the book she'd been pouring over and taking it down from the shelf. He opened it, carefully seated himself on the floor, and began to read, eyes troubled.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Updates will most likely be sporadic from now on, and disappearing altogether during July. I'm travelling to the US in June, getting married in July, flying off for our honeymoon, and then moving cross-country during August, so, as you can imagine, I won't have a huge amount of time for writing and/or posting. I'll try my best to keep updating but simply can't make any promises. Thank you for bearing with me! And for all the great feedback.  
_

* * *

Sakura hurried towards a self-contained block of tall buildings that overlooked a beautifully maintained courtyard; the medical centre of the 4th Division. Footsteps falling quietly on the plush grass, she approached the tallest building, noting the almost unnatural hush that filled the atmosphere with a respective stillness. It was almost as if the birds in the trees had been persuaded to sing a little more quietly so as not to disturb those resting, and healing, inside.

As she ascended the small wooden steps onto the main terrace, she spotted a familiar, worried face and smiled.

Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat in the 4th Division, was fast becoming an old, dear friend to Sakura. She'd first met him in Karakura Town and, having saved him from a mugging, the two had found themselves often thrown together when their fellow Shinigami were wounded and needed healing. Hanataro was a brilliant healer, and when he worked on someone, she saw confidence light up his perpetually worried face. Looking at him now, with his wide pale blue eyes, dark hair that fell messily across his forehead, giving him a boyish charm, and his youthful expression, Sakura had to resist the urge to hug him. The 4th Division, although absolutely necessary to Soul Society, tended to be seen with some derision by the other Shinigami. They were fighters, they reasoned, whereas the 4th Division rarely stepped onto the battle field. In a society where sheer, brute force was often held as a highly desirable goal, the finesse of healing was frequently looked down upon. As a consequence, someone as small and perpetually self-effacing as Hantaro was often the subject of bullying, and he tended to walk around with a slight slump to his shoulders, as if attempting to make himself invisible. He reminded Sakura distinctly of a kicked puppy. But she'd seen determination in his eyes, and she'd watched him work over the wounded until he'd almost dropped on the spot from exhaustion. When he smiled at her now, some of her fatigue fell away.

"She's ready to see you, Miss Sakura."

"Just Sakura will do, Hana. How often must I tell you?" She smiled down at the considerably smaller Shinigami, and his cheeks turned a charming shade of pink.

"It took me a little while to convince Captain Unohana to allow this meeting."

Sakura rested a hand on the Hanataro's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I really appreciate this, Hana. Truly."

He tipped his head forward so that his hair almost totally obscured his face but she thought she saw his blush deepen, and grinned fondly at his bowed head.

"This way."

He led her inside the building, which seemed like a maze to her with floors of identical pale rooms where Shinigami could rest after battle, be patched up, operated on, or just checked for optimal health. There was a steady bustle of activity, and the industrial noise of people going about their business was oddly soothing. It came as somewhat of a surprise, then, when Hanataro led her to an almost silent ward set back from the main rooms. The décor here was more homely; cushions and low tables in the community rooms beside stacks of books and magazines. The suites were filled with cosy looking beds, small chests of drawers, and painted in soft, muted colours that were the perfect balance of uplifting and relaxing. Each suite had a number painted onto its pale wood, and at room 3 Hanataro halted, turning to look up at Sakura.

"I've been told to wait outside and if she gets upset, I'll have to ask you to leave."

She nodded.

"No problem. I'm not here to trouble her, Hanataro. I just need to understand things a little better."

He looked troubled. "I'm not sure she can tell you anything that will help. She gets," he paused, searching for the right word, "_distracted_". Sakura patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, we'll see, right? Can I go in?"

He nodded, knocking on the door before them. A soft female voice called an assent, and the two of them entered the room that was identical to all the others Sakura had wandered past.

Seated on a small, messily made bed was a petite Shinigami, her dark hair pulled up in a low bun held in place with a piece of simple cloth. Thick bangs of hair fell from the tie, framing her attractive, youthful face. Wide, intelligent blue eyes gazed at them as they entered, and she smoothed down her casual dress of a simple black kimono, reminiscent of the Shinigami uniform but less formal.

"Miss Hinamori." Hanataro bowed low. "This is the woman I was telling you about. Sakura Takahashi, please meet Momo Hinamori, vice captain of the 5th Division."

The small woman stood, bowing her head, and Sakura returned the gesture respectfully.

"Thank you so much for seeing me, Hinamori."

"Call me Momo."

"Thank you."

Sakura glanced askance at Hanataro and he nodded at her before stepping back out of the room, leaving the door ajar. Sakura smiled into Momo's beautiful deep blue eyes and gestured at some floor cushions facing the bed.

"May I?"

"Oh yes! Please. Sorry about the mess." Momo pulled at her bed covers a little anxiously. "I don't get a lot of visitors."

Sakura kneeled on the plush cushions and smoothed down her kimono before smiling kindly up at the petite vice captain.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Stronger." Her eyes suddenly hardened and a look of determination settled on her delicate features. "I'll be ready when Captain Aizen needs me."

Sakura blinked, surprised.

"Needs you?"

"Yes, of course." Momo sat up straighter, hands balled into fists on her lap. "Whoever has control of him won't be able to manipulate him forever. One day my captain will need me to help him, and I'll be ready."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but found she was at a loss for words. When she'd first suggested this meeting to Hanataro, he'd warned her that Momo had a very warped view of the events that had led to Aizen entering Hueco Mundo, but she had not been prepared for this outright denial of the facts. Hadn't the man stabbed the delicate woman before her? Hadn't she been left for dead by him? But, when Sakura looked in the woman's eyes, she saw a grim determination and fervour that spoke of fundamentalism, of zealotry. She clearly idolised her captain and nothing could shake her conviction in him. It would have been inspiring if not so deeply tragic.

Sakura pushed at her hair, mind racing. She'd wanted to learn more about the events that had led to Aizen's sudden change in personality. Or rather, his admission of his true nature, but that was clearly impossible for Hinamori to recall. Instead, she mused, maybe Momo could tell her more about Aizen's character? Or, at least, who he had wanted others to see?

"Momo," Sakura began, smiling at the suddenly anxious looking young woman, "I actually came to speak to you about Captain Aizen."

"You think he's the enemy, too, don't you?" Her voice was sharp with rage, and Sakura raised her hands placating, voice soothing.

"No, no. I came to ask you about what he was like. What kind of captain he was. You were closest to him, after all. I am sure you of all people know him best."

Momo's face was transformed, and her eyes glowed brightly, a smile pulling at her pale pink lips.

"He was _wonderful_." She breathed, eyes alight with admiration. "He always had time for me, no matter how small my problem, and he was always so kind."

Sakura nodded, encouraging the damaged woman to tell her more, coaxing story after story from her until an hour had flown by. Hanataro stuck his head into the room at that point, and Sakura understood that she was being asked to leave before she wore the recovering vice captain out.

She stood with a small bow.

"Thank you so much for seeing me, Momo. It's been such a pleasure talking to you."

"Will you come again, Sakura? And maybe," Momo paused, biting her lower lip, "Maybe little Shiro. . I mean, Captain Hitsugaya, could come too?"

Sakura gazed down into Momo Hinamori's wide, hopeful eyes and felt a surge of pity for the woman before her. What had Aizen done to her to make her so confused? She looked so young and lost with all that hope and confusion in her eyes that Sakura found herself promising to return whenever she could, and agreeing to send a message to Histsugaya.

As she was about to leave, cool fingers curled around Sakura's right arm and she looked back into Momo's face.

"He couldn't have done those things they say." Her eyes were filled with tears, and Sakura covered her small hand with her own.

"It'll be okay, Momo. Captain Hitsugaya will make sure of it."

The smaller woman nodded, and turned without another word to stare out of the small window that overlooked the beautiful courtyard.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura exited the room, closing the door slowly behind her, and then leaned against it, mind reeling. Hanataro cleared his throat politely, and Sakura sighed, gazing down at his worried face.

"Who was that man, Hanataro? It seems like no one really knew who Aizen was. How could he keep his real personality hidden like that? How could he do this to Hinamori?"

She realised her voice was rising and bit back the sudden surge of bitter rage. Aizen, Kariya, Grimmjow. . . They were all the same. Selfish, arrogant, egotistical bastards who cared nothing for those they stepped on; for those they hurt. Collateral damage to their grand plans.

She started striding down the corridor of the hospital, Hanataro running a little to keep up.

"What will you do now?" His voice was anxious. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Wait!" She stopped, looking down at Hanataro.

"Renji told me that he used to be close to Momo. He trained with her and vice captain Kira, right?"

Hanataro nodded. "I believe so. He comes to see her sometimes, and they talk for hours."

Sakura's eyes darkened with thought. When she'd first joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, she'd been placed in the 3rd division under vice captain, Izuru Kira, and they had at least a working relationship. With his captain, Gin Ichimaru, being one of the traitors to join Aizen, along with Captain Tosen, he had witnessed the events leading to the theft of the Orb of Distortion hidden inside Rukia Kuchiki. Maybe he could help her understand what drove Aizen to his betrayal? He wasn't exactly fond of her, considering how much trouble she'd caused when she'd been a member of his division, but they had their friendship with Renji Abarai in common. Maybe she could appeal to his better nature?

Her mind alight with the possibility of a new avenue to explore, she thanked Hanataro once again, bowing deeply to the smaller Shinigami, before racing away down the corridor. It was still light out when she dashed across the courtyard, and she suspected Kira could be found either at his squad's training grounds with the recruits, or in his quarters. Since Captain Ichimaru had defected, the young vice captain had been busier than ever, and he'd moved into the upper floor of the division's barracks.

As she sprinted across Seireitei, she spotted a familiar face wandering along a bare path lined with blossom trees, and skidded to a halt, nimbly changing direction and waving an arm, thanking her sudden luck.

"Vice captain Kira! Sir, do you have a minute?"

The tall Shinigami, with a thick fringe of blond hair that fell across one eye, turned slowly to look at her as she approached. She slowed her pace to something a little more sedate and tried to look as respectful as possible. Noticing the pile of papers in his hands, she bowed her head.

"My apologies. You're busy."

"No, it's alright." He sighed. "It's one of many things that require my attention. I am on my way to a captain's meeting, however. Walk with me?"

Straightening from her low bow, she matched her pace to the tall blonde and snuck a glance at his face. Although Kira tended towards a serious expression, his face looked drawn and dour. A crease beneath his eyes belied a habit of frowning, and he looked as if he'd aged considerably since she'd last seen him.

"Are you acting captain now, sir?"

"In a fashion." He stuffed the papers into the sash of his vice-captain's uniform and looked down at her.

"What is it you need, Takahashi?"

"I was hoping to ask you about Captain Aizen."

Kira halted, turning to look at her, his blue eyes dark.

"Why?"

Sakura straightened her shoulders a little and looked honesty up at her former squad leader.

"Maybe it's pointless, but I'm trying to understand why he defected, and what his ambitions are. Right now, it seems like there's a lot of speculation and it's possible that I won't learn anything new but I feel like I have to try."

Kira gazed at her face thoughtfully for a moment.

"I've heard that you were denied entrance to Captain Hitsugaya's advanced protection squad in the human world."

She nodded. "That's right, sir."

He smiled suddenly, though it was fleeting.

"You must be curious if you're willing to be so polite."

"You know there's nothing else I can do." She raised her hands in a helpless gesture. "I'm not allowed to fight, I'm not in a position of trust. I have no idea what's really going on."

Kira frowned. "You're still fourth seat under Kenpachi Zeraki."

She sighed. "And that means, what? That I'm good in a fight, not that the Captain trusts me with anything the other captains have discussed with him. You and I both know this isn't his kind of fight; the intrigue, the deceit. He's all about the hard line. Blade on blade. And I?" She smiled a little, "am currently bladeless. So! Will you help me, Lieutenant Kira? Please?"

His pale face looked thoughtful, and Sakura fought down the urge to push that thick swath of hair aside so that she could see his face properly. Finally, he met her eyes and nodded slightly.

"I don't know if what I tell you will be of any help, but if you can meet me at the 3rd Division barracks in an hour, I'll tell you what I know."

Sakura bowed low again, resisting the urge to seize him in thanks.

"I really do appreciate this. Thank you so much."

He nodded, unsmiling, and walked away, leaving Sakura alone on the dusty path, her mind filled with a thousand questions.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Again, sorry for the slow updates. I'm also not a huge fan of how this chapter came out, and for that I apologise. That said, there's seven days until my wedding so I don't have a huge amount of time for fanfic. Hoping to get back on track by late August/early September! Thanks for bearing with me._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, back in his body, walked the streets of Karakura Town. He'd been home, and he could still feel the way his soft-hearted sister, Yuzu, had clung to his t-shirt, her small child's arms struggling to wrap around him. Kirin had watched on, face pensive, though he'd seen the relief in her eyes, and the mere fact that she had yet to yell at him was a sign that she was grateful to see her older brother return. Strangely, his father had been casual about his absence, more interested to know where Rukia Kuchika was than what his son had been doing.

After a brief meal (at the insistence of Yuzu, who'd worked so hard making dinner that Ichigo just couldn't refuse), he'd found himself walking along the quiet streets, restless and on edge. He couldn't detect even the merest trace of the Arrancar, and he wondered how long he'd have to wait to face Grimmjow once again. He still woke up sometimes, in the dark of the night, the sight of Rukia lying bleeding on the ground before him, her wide eyes dark with pain and shock. His hands balled into fists now at the memory, and he felt the familiar burn of anger in his chest. It straightened his shoulders and made his step purposeful as he headed for the Urahara Store, hoping to find the other Shinigami there.

"Ahh, Kurosaki!" Urahara waved at him from the doorway, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Renji and Chad are downstairs training. Follow me."

Ichigo followed the tall blond man through the corridors at the back of his store, Urahara's wooden sandals ringing out against the hard floor like gunshots. They descended into the basement, which seemed a mirror image of the training grounds the Vizard used. Ichigo had asked about that but could never get a straight answer from the reticent Shinji.

He watched, eyes narrowing slightly under the bright sun of this place, as Chad sparred with Renji Abarai. Despite his burly size, Ichigo knew Chad to be a gentle young man, only fighting when absolutely necessary and usually only to protect others. He was of Mexican descent with darkly tanned skin and a mess of wavy brown hair that often obscured his eyes. He was human, but different, like Ichigo before Rukia Kuchiki helped him obtain Shinigami powers. His gift, besides his intelligence and loyalty, manifested as an armoured right arm and incredible strength. Ichigo had personally witnessed his friend withstand abuse that would have easily killed a normal human, and maybe even some Shinigami.

The two high school boys had been friends long enough that Ichigo believed the quiet Chad could no longer surprise him, but now he stared in shock at the larger boy's right arm. The usual armour had been replaced with something bigger, darker, more fierce. The spiritual pressure in the cavernous training grounds was immense. Ichigo's eyes went to Renji Abarai who had released his bankai. His Zanpakuto was transformed into what appeared to be a giant, skeletal snake, it's skull about the size of a car, and surrounded by a ruff of red fur. His Shinigami uniform mirrored the transformation, a fur cowl resting along his broad shoulders. With a roar, the tall, fiery haired Shinigami unleashed the power of his bankai towards Chad, whose armoured arm moved swiftly to block the blow. Even though Chad was thrown back several feet, his arm absorbed the worst of the attack, and he maintained his footing, standing up, sweat beaded on his head, and unleashing his own attack; a punch that released a blast of pure spirit energy. Ichigo felt it shake the training ground.

Urahara, dressed in his usual white and green kimono and matching hat, clapped his hands.

"You're still improving, Chad."

The tall, dark young man looked up, his eyes falling on Ichigo.

"Ichigo."

The orange haired teen smiled, looking relaxed despite his surprise at the other's power.

"Chad."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji walked towards him, his released Zanpakuto hovering around him like some bizarre, protective pet. "It's been a while. You ready for the Arrancar?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

The tall red head grinned, looking fierce, before clapping the younger man on the back.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Ichigo smirked, and then looked back at Chad.

"Chad, have you seen Uryu?"

"He's been training, too." The tall boy's voice was a deep rumble.

"With who?"

"His father." Urahara looked at Ichigo from beneath his hat, eyes surprisingly serious.

"His father? But I thought. . ." Ichigo trailed off, surprised expression quickly returning to his usual neutral blank face. "Well, it looks like everyone has been getting ready."

"There you are!" A female voice suddenly rang out across the training grounds, and the small group turned to see a small figure silhouetted in the space above the stairs. Rukia Kuchiki descended the steps, dressed in the standard Shinigami uniform, her Zanpakuto held neatly in a wide white sash. Her midnight blue, almost purple, eyes found Ichigo's and she grinned down at him, face lighting up. A dark strand of hair fell winsomely across her face, the rest brushing against the nape of her neck.

"Ichigo. It's good to see you. Have you been home yet?"

"Of course."

Rukia was fond of his family, as he knew only too well, and it didn't surprise him that her first concern was his familial duty. He grinned back at the petite Shinigami.

"You been training, too?"

She nodded. "With Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo's eyes darkened slightly, and he frowned.

"Where is she, anyway? I haven't had a chance to visit her place yet."

Rukai's pale face turned a shade paler, and she looked worried.

"She should have returned from Soul Society by now. Renji, have you seen her?"

He shook his head.

"Chad? Urahara?"

Both men responded that they had not seen or heard from Orihime since she'd left with Rukia to train at Seireitei.

Ichigo, worry making his heart pound, ran up the stairs and through the Urahara Store, heading for the small house where Orihime lived alone, her family long since gone. He wasn't at all surprised when Rukia jogged up beside him, matching her step to his, her face drawn with concern.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Her voice was laced with shame. "I should have waited to return with her. If something has happened. . ."

"Shut up." He didn't snap or yell, he just needed her to be silent, to not say all the things that were racing through his head and making his stomach knot. She acquiesced, understanding his intent.

The two Shinigami almost flew down the darkening streets, pounding up Orihime's steps, and rushing through the door as if they were being chased by hordes of Hollows. Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, who were standing together in the middle of the main room, they heads together, looked up with a start.

"Kurosaki." Hitsugaya gave the teen a terse nod in greeting.

"Toshiro," Ichigo stepped close to the pair, face stormy, "where is Orihime?"

Matsumoto looked from Rukia to Ichigo, her beautiful face calm despite the tension in the room.

"We found this."

She handed Ichigo a letter. It detailed how to run the apartment; when the trash had to be taken out, how to work the water heater. It was in Orihime's neat, precise hand, and, at the very end, it said but one thing: _tell Ichigo I said 'thank you', for everything._

He read it with a bowed head, and then he clenched his fist, crushing the paper in his palm. When he looked up, his eyes were blazing with icy rage and confusion.

"What does this mean?"

A large, oddly designed screen on the far side of the room suddenly beeped and shimmered, the image of a neat Shinigami appearing before them.

"I think we're about to find out." Rukia whispered, voice tense.

The man on screen spoke.

"Captain Hitsugaya, General Yamamoto will speak to you now."


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura was just leaving her father's house on the way to her meeting with Kira when one of the black Hell's Butterflies fluttered purposefully towards her. She held up her hand for it to land on, and as soon as those delicate legs touched her skin, she heard a voice in her head telling her clear as a bell to see General Yamamoto immediately.

Without hesitating, or calling to her father, she ran along the paths, aiming for the central building where the General held his meetings and interviews. Her mind ran through a million possibilities for why he might want to see her, and a feeling of tension settled over her. She knew, suddenly, that something was wrong. Was it something she'd done? Was the General finally going to tell her that she was no longer welcome in Soul Society, her tenuous acceptance revoked? Had something happened to Ikkaku, or Yumichika, or her other friends? Had something happened to Ichigo?

Her heart clenched and she flash stepped as fast as she was able until she was standing outside the General's building, panting with the effort. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she approached the guards who flanked the entrance to the building and bowed her head. They'd obviously been told to expect her, and stepped aside without a word. A subordinate came to show her to the room where Yamamoto was waiting. She stepped through hurriedly, the door closing behind her, to find the elderly leader of the Gotei 13 bent over his cane before a large screen that covered the entire expansive wall before her. In it, she saw Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Rukia, and. . .

"Ichigo?" She stepped forwards, eyes on the screen.

"What's happening?" She looked from the orange headed teen's image on the huge screen to General Yamamoto, so flustered that she forgot to bow in deference.

The powerful man with his wrinkled face, like an apple left out in the sun, his long beard hanging down across his chest towards the ground, turned almost hidden eyes to Sakura.

"When was the last time you saw Orihime Inoue?"

Confused, Sakura frowned. "It would have been when Rukia and Yumichika were called back to Karakura Town. The day the Arrancar returned."

She glanced back at the screen, noting the dark expressions on the faces of her friends, and realised that they stood in Orihime's house. She felt suddenly cold.

"Oh no, please. . .Please tell me she's with you. Rukia? Rangiku?"

Rukia glared off to the side, her body rigid with emotion, and it was Rangiku who had to step forwards and inform the general and Sakura that Orihime had not been seen in the human world since she'd left it.

"She left this note, though. We found it an hour ago." The older woman read it aloud, her eyes soft with compassion, and all the while Sakura felt like she was descending into a nightmare.

"The Arrancar attack did appear to be a distraction." Hitsugaya finally said, his face as cool and neutral as ever.

"They took her?" Sakura's voice was barely a whisper and for a horrible moment, she thought her legs were going to give way. She saw in her mind the beautiful smiling face of Orihime with her wide grey eyes, always filled with empathy and friendliness, and her long auburn hair, held back with flowered pins. She recalled the times the young teenager had put herself in harms way to heal her friends, and how, on their first meeting, she'd cried when Sakura had been injured, even though they were strangers to each other.

"But I just saw her. I saw her! She was here with Rukia! How can she be gone?"

"Were you the last to see her?" General Yamamoto asked, his wizened face unreadable.

Sakura rubbed at her forehead, feeling heavy with conflicting emotion.

"I guess so. I remember seeing her before I was sent to be sealed before my trip to Karakura Town."

"So you were there when she left?" Rukia asked, dark eyes seeming almost black on the screen.

"Yes. I must have been."

"And you didn't escort her? You didn't even see her off?"

Ichigo finally spoke, voice like a razor's edge, hands balled into fists.

"Ichigo. .." Sakura felt his accusation like a knife in her side but had no justification. "I'm sorry."

He looked away, jaw set.

General Yamamoto broke the suddenly intense silence.

"It seems highly likely that the girl was taken by the Arrancar, and the note she left clearly indicates her guilt."

"What?!" A number of them spoke all at once, eyes fixed on the elderly Shinigami's face.

"Orihime would never betray us!" Ichigo was furious, his eyes blazing.

"If she was given time to say her farewells then she must have left on her own accord!" Yamamoto barked, and Sakura winced at the power behind that voice.

"If she's with Aizen now then she is a traitor, and will be treated as such. I expect you all to return to Seireitei. The war is fast approaching, and I expect you to be ready."

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Ichigo roared, his expression murderous. "I know Orihime and if she left, she was coerced! I won't abandon her to Aizen. _He can't have her!_"

Sakura held her breath, almost afraid of what the General would say, and was shocked when his soft laugh filled the room.

"You are only a substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are not needed here, and are to remain in Karakura Town. But mark my words, any attempt to rescue Orihime Inoue will be viewed as rebellion, and treason, and you will be subjected to the full law of Soul Society."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, leaning forwards angrily, when Rukia touched his arm and shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The General barked.

"Sir?" Hitsugaya straightened.

"Return at once with your squad."

"Of course, sir."

The connection began to weaken and the screen became fuzzy. Sakura rushed towards it, pressing her hands against the cool glass just as the image of her friends blinked out into darkness. She bowed her head. _What was happening?_

"Takahashi, you are dismissed."

She turned and looked at the leader of the Gotei 13, her mind racing, expression blank. After a brief pause, she nodded stiffly and left the room, the General having already turned away.

She felt oddly numb as she wandered across the grounds of the Seireitei. She realised, suddenly, that a plan she'd been considering for quite some time would now have to be put in to action. As she neared her father's house, she gathered her power and leapt gracefully onto the roof of a nearby building. She looked out across the place her father called 'home' with its spacious, beautifully tended courtyard, a neat section marked off as a small training ground. Her eyes were drawn to the window of her father's study, and she wondered if he was in there now, head low over a book as she often found him in the evening.

Looking down at her hands, she thought about Orihime Inoue's sweet, sad eyes, and of Ichigo's face twisted in rage. She thought of his accusation, and of her selfishness. Her mind turned to all the gifted high schoolers; Ichigo, Chad, Uryu. . . She considered the sacrifices they had made, and how much was being asked of them by General Yamamoto. Most of all, she thought of the Arrancar and Aizen having possession of Orihime and shuddered, feeling sick to her stomach.

She realised that she was afraid. Fear made her stomach clench and her limbs feel weak. She thought about the 11th Division; of Ikkaku's fierceness, Yumichika's cool demeanour, and Captain Zaraki's fierce love of the fight. She had to live up to their expectations, or her time here at Soul Society would have been for nothing.

Squaring her shoulders, she leapt from roof to roof, ready to finally put her plan into action. With just a little help from her friends. . . .


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Sorry for the long absence! Been busy getting married, moving cross-country, and setting up the new place. Updates might be sporadic for some time. My current schedule is chaotic at the best of times. Thanks for bearing with me!_

* * *

In a small abandoned town on the outskirts of Rukongai, encased in a thick forest of trees, Sakura stood over her mother's grave and gazed around her at the place where she'd lost the most important person in her life. When she closed her eyes, she could still see her mother's terrified face as the mob pulled them apart, chanting over and over again to kill the 'freak child'. She could still feel the wrench and sharp agony as her arm had been broken, still feel her mother's fingers, cold with terror, slipping from her chubby childish hands. She could hear the dull, sickening sounds of their clubs hitting yielding flesh.

Her hands balled into fists and when she opened her eyes, they glowed with malice and a lifetime of pain. The wind whispered through the trees, and Sakura became aware of a presence on the edge of the clearing. She did not turn around.

"Is it possible, then?"

Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division, stepped into the light of the setting sun. He was wearing his usual flamboyant outfit of pink, delicately embroidered, haori over the standard captain's uniform, and a wide-brimmed straw hat that tilted rakishly across his face, casting shadows. He rubbed at his short beard and surrounding stubble, and Sakura was so on edge that she heard every rasp like a gun shot.

"It is. And I have arranged it for you."

Sakura breathed out deeply and turned to her friend and sometime-mentor with a grim smile of determination.

"Let's get this over with then."

She cast one last look at her mother's tombstone and then stepped towards the taller man, her father's oldest friend. He folded his arms, hands disappearing under the full sleeves of his kimono.

"Sakura, I cannot do this for you."

She froze, pulling herself up to her full height and staring into Kyoraku's roughly handsome face, noticing for the first time how much older he looked now that emotion clouded his features.

"You promised me."

He lowered his head slightly so that the wide brim of his hat cast his entire face in shadow, making his expression unreadable.

"I cannot risk losing Ukitake's only child."

He turned to leave, ready to make one of his dramatic exits Sakura was sure, but she reached out and roughly took hold of his arm, her hand barely wrapping around his strong forearm. He inclined his head towards her but did not look at her face.

"Listen to me, Shunsui Kyoraku, _you owe me._" Her voice was low, and those who thought they knew her well would have been shocked by its harshness. "You lied to my father, you hid my mother from him. You knew how public opinion was turning against people like me; the freakish off-spring of spiritually gifted humans and Shinigami, and you _did nothing._"

"I came for you." His voice was even.

"You came too late." Sakura stepped forwards, pulling Kyoraku's arm harshly so that he had to look at her. Her violet eyes burned with determination and pain. "Do you have any idea how many times, as a child, I wished that I'd died with my mother?"

To his credit, Kyoraku did not look away.

Sakura's voice softened slightly. "Things are different now, and part of me is grateful and forever in your debt. I don't say these things to hurt you. But, please, Kyoraku. . .Shunsui. . _sensai_, I need to do this. Can't you see that there's no choice for me now? Orihime has been taken by Aizen and he's doing gods know what to her! If I can help; maybe trade myself for her, then it will be worth the consequences."

Kyoraku gently disengaged himself from her grip, reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a small bottle of sake. He popped the cork with a thumb and downed half the bottle, before carefully tucking it away. When he next looked at her, his face was as she always remembered it; charming, handsome, a carefree smile pulling at his wide mouth. His eyes, though, were kept carefully hidden beneath the shadow of his hat.

"I should have known you'd turn out as stubborn as your father."

Sakura smiled, relief softening her features. Kyoraku held up one hand, index finger extended, and now he looked at her, and the expression in his eyes made her heart flutter fearfully.

"Be clear on this point, Sakura: after this, my debt is repaid to you, but you have placed me in a situation that forces me to betray your father once again. I expect you to bear the responsibility for that, and you cannot ask of me another favour. Even if you desperately require my assistance, I will default to your father's opinion on the matter. Is that clear?"

She nodded, feeling a little like a child, fear and anxiety beginning to war inside her, settling down to a manageable level only when Kyoraku's eyes softened once more.

"Let's get this over with then." She walked to a soft patch of grass and knelt down, smoothing her kimono over her knees as she did so. "You made sure no one followed you?"

"Only one person."

Sakura's spine stiffened.

"Who?"

"Hello, Miss Sakura."

Sakura turned her head sharply, watching in amazement as HanataroYamada entered the clearing, his small form looking particularly tiny and childlike next to the tall captain.

"What. .." She gazed up at Kyoraku and he shrugged elegantly.

"This sort of complex seal requires more skill than even I possess. I knew Hanataro could be trusted."

As of to justify Kyoraku's words, Hanataro knelt down, busily spreading out the tools they'd need for the job, carefully avoiding Sakura's gaze. Unsure of what to say in the face of such loyalty, Sakura chose silence, and laid herself back on the soft grass carefully.

"Okay, I'm ready."

It took quite some time and at some point in the process Sakura began to fall asleep, her mind filling with memories and anxiety. She awoke with a start when she felt the familiar tightening in her chest, and the numbing sensation that always accompanied a seal began to spread through her body. This time, it felt icy cold, and she gasped, sitting up in surprise. Kyoraku placed one hand on her shoulder to steady her, feeling her body trembling beneath his warm palm.

Sakura stared down at her arms in amazement. Thick black lines, swirling in twisting, complex patterns, covered her arms. She pushed aside her kimono at her chest and saw them there too. She checked her whole body, and they were everywhere; on every limb and, when Hanataro handed her a small mirror, she saw they were on her neck and face too, going right up into her hairline. The odd lines reminded her distinctly of Renji's tattoos, which made her smile briefly before the reality of the situation hit her. She turned sombre eyes to Kyoraku, pulling at her kimono a little self-consciously.

"Is it as I asked?"

He nodded. "If anyone but me tries to break the seal, you'll die."

Sakura stared down at her hands, turned them over and looked at the thick black lines like so many tattoos. She heard a soft sound beside her, and realised Hanataro was crying quietly.

She touched his face, her thumb wiping away a warm tear.

"Don't cry, Hana."

"I'm sorry." His voice was a whisper, pale hands balled into fists on his knees, head down so that his dark hair obscured his face. Sakura could just make out his quivering chin.

"Don't be sorry, Hana. I'll never forget this gesture. I'll never be able to repay you. You've always been such a wonderful friend."

She reached out to pull his slender body to hers in a warm embrace and paused, uncertain. She knew he felt ashamed, and so instead she waited until his shoulders squared and he gazed at her with wide, dry eyes.

"Do you have to go?"

Sakura pushed a stray strand of dark hair out of his eyes and gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Do you remember when you told me about how you helped save Rukia? And how Ichigo asked you why you would help strangers; risking the only life you'd known? You told me that you just knew, in your heart, that it was the right thing to do. That's how it is for me. Ichigo has risked his life over and over again for those close to him. I let Orihime down, and now I have to make up for that."

He nodded, and his jaw clenched with determination.

Sakura came to her feet, turning to look at Kyoraku who had been watching the exchange in uncharacteristic silence.

"Will the gate be ready?"

"Yes, but you'll need to be quick."

She nodded, squaring her shoulders.

"Lead the way."

Kyoraku led the way through the thick trees, Sakura and Hanataro hurrying along behind. Eventually they came to a dark, recessed clearing, and Kyoraku muttered something beneath his breath, waved a hand, and a small gate to the human world sprung open before them.

Sakura stepped towards the pale light, and paused, uncertain. She looked up at the man who'd done so much for her, and who'd always been available with a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to her petty problems, and, of course, a bottle of sake and a dirty joke or two to raise her spirits.

A lump suddenly formed in her throat and she struggled to blink back tears. Stepping towards him, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes, her mouth only just brushing his ear as she spoke.

"Thank you so much for everything, Shunsui."

When his arms tightened around her in a fierce hug, it took all of her willpower to swallow the sob that rose unbidden in her chest. She pulled back slightly, brushing her lips ever so softly against his own before turning and plunging through the gate.

Hanataro watched her vanish with sad eyes. Kyoraku looked up at the sky, one hand already reaching for his bottle of sake.

"C'mon, kid. There's nothing left for us to do."

He turned away, the shadow cast by his hat obscuring his face. Shunsui Kyoraku was filled with the uneasy sensation that this was the last time Sakura would ever leave Soul Society.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura stumbled from the gate, falling out onto the hard road only a second before it closed. Glancing back at where it had been with wide eyes, she was thankful she'd made it through in one piece. Traveling from the Soul Society to the human world could be dangerous even when an official gate was opened. She'd had no idea an unsanctioned gate would be so much more nebulous and difficult to navigate.

Getting to her feet, she hoisted her bag onto one shoulder, opening it quickly and rummaging around inside until her fingers closed over a small silk package. Reassured byits presence, she smoothed her red kimono, and thought back to her Shinigami uniform, which she had folded neatly and left in her father's house.

The sky over Karakura Town was dark, heavy with clouds that obscured the stars and the round face of the moon. It suited her mood. She felt heavy with dread; cumbersome with emotion. It occurred to her suddenly, as she looked up at the night sky, that she had no way of contacting Aizen. It wasn't as simple as sending a Hell's Butterfly, after all.

Sakura looked down at her hands, turning them over to gaze at her palms, one of the few parts of her body unmarked by the elaborate seal. Kyoraku had done as she'd asked; leaving her just enough power to defend herself. . . or send a message. She closed her eyes, standing alone in the quiet street, and thought about her power. She remembered how she'd learned to transfer it to others to heal them, and she imagined doing that now; letting her spirit energy pour into her hands. It felt sluggish to her, as if it were being awakened from hibernation, but it slowly built in strength as she concentrated, sweat beading her forehead. Instead of pushing it away from her, she imagined it coalescing between her hands; a ball of light. She shaped it with her mind, breath coming in ragged pants, until she knew instinctively that it was enough. With a flick of her fingers, she sent the ball of pure spirit energy rushing into the night sky where it split open the clouds and disappeared into pure darkness. Eyes opening, Sakura hoped it would be enough to capture the Arrancar's attention.

Her legs trembled, and she stumbled to the edge of the road. Sitting with her head in her hands, trying to regain her breath, she listened to her heart pound, the sound of it mingling with the soft animal sounds of the night. She was completely drained, and she realised that if her released spiritual pressure worked, attracting the Arrancar, and they decided to reject her offer and simply kill her. . well, she'd have no way to protect herself. And, this time, no one was coming to her rescue. She thought of Captain Hitsugaya and his advanced protection squad, all of whom were safely back at Seireitei. As she'd prepared herself for this quest, she'd kept as far away from the 11th Division as possible, unwilling to risk seeing Ikkaku or Yumichika. Ikkaku's words still echoed in her head, and no matter how much she'd tried to distract herself in the last few days, she couldn't stop thinking about the last time she'd seen him. She wondered, now, if that would be the last time they ever spoke. . .

She wasn't sure how long she waited by the road, in the dark, eyes hooded as painful memories ran like a broken record through her head, but eventually a familiar icy sensation shivered down her spine, and the air began to groan. Her head whipped up, eyes wide, and she watched in awe as the sky rippled and shuddered, ripping apart to leak out a viscous blackness. Silhouetted in this opening to Hueco Mundo stood a small figure wearing a white outfit that Sakura was beginning to think of as the Arrancar's uniform. As the blackness behind him widened, he began to walk calmly towards her, floating in the air. Closer now, Sakura saw a melancholy face filled with large green eyes that were (perhaps aptly) hollow of all emotion. Two green lines ran from the middle of his eyes down his unnaturally pale face like tear tracks, and his hollow's hole covered his small chest, his white coat hanging open around it. His mask covered the left side of his head like a helmet, two ridges of the bone like material framing his left eye.

As he walked closer, Sakura's heart began to pound all over again, and she swallowed down her trepidation, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

"I want to make a deal. Aizen releases Orihime Inoue, and I'll take her place."

"And why would he be interested in you?" The Arrancar's voice was nondescript, though it rang with an indifferent arrogance that made Sakura's blood run cold. She'd faced opponents who wouldn't think twice about killing her but they'd at least _feel_ something whilst doing so. With this one, she didn't think he'd even blink.

Balling her hands into fists to give herself courage, she squared her shoulders.

"I can help him destroy Karakura Town." She lifted an arm, letting the red silk of her kimono fall away so that her pale skin, marred with the dark marks of the seal, were clearly visible. "With conditions. But if he's as smart as I think he is, he already knows what I can do."

The strange Arrancar stared at her, unblinking, for a pause that felt agonisingly long to the nervous Sakura, and then he gave a small nod, before turning and walking back towards the entrance to Hueco Mundo.

"Wait!" Sakura called, stepping forwards, her eyes fixed on that inky blackness and beyond. "How do I know you really have Orihime?"

The Arrancar faced her and raised one hand. Behind him, from the other side of that darkness, Grimmjow stepped forwards. He didn't look at Sakura, and his jaw was set in an angry line, but Sakura wasn't looking at his face; she was staring in shock at his left arm. His _whole_ left arm. She knew of only one person with the power to return flesh like that.

"Fine." Her eyes hardened. "Tell Aizen my offer."

"Return here in exactly one hour." The small Arrancar spoke once more. "And you will have your answer."

He stepped through into Hueco Mundo, and was gone, the rip in the world snapping closed with supernatural speed. Sakura stood alone and shivered, the night air suddenly seeming so much colder. She continued to gaze up at the sky, watching grey clouds tinged with the blue-black of the night moving slowly to the east. Occasionally, she'd catch a glimmer of a distant star, or see the low glow of the obscured moon. It was soothing, and she allowed the familiar sensations of night time in Karakura Town to wash over her, hoping it would ease away the fear and tension that thrummed through her body with each beat of her heart.

One hour. One hour to have second thoughts. One hour to turn away. One hour to say goodbye. Her mind turned to Ikkaku once more. If she could see him without risking the other Shinigami interfering with her plan, would she? She was still so angry at him. When she thought of the indifference on his face when he'd last spoken to her. . . She shuddered, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth against a surge of emotion that made her stomach churn. No, she wouldn't say her farewell to Ikkaku. That opportunity had passed. Yumichika, then? She touched her cheek, remember how his hand had covered it, how warm his skin had been against her, how sweet their kiss. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, to give in to that passion, that fantasy. But what then? Yumichika would undoubtedly respect the decision Ikkaku had made for them all.

She started walking down the quiet street, hoisting her bag further up her shoulder and resting the weight of it against her hip. If, she mused, this could be the perfect goodbye, would she choose Renji? Would now be the time to tell him how he'd broken her heart when he'd offered her friendship and nothing more? She could still remember that night at Urahara's, when they'd sat outside on a night warmer and sweeter than this, sharing their stories. He'd put his arm around her, and she'd rested her head on his shoulder, feeling safe for the first time in longer than she could remember. But this wasn't the perfect world, and he had Rukia. She walked onwards.

Her footsteps rang out in the stillness, and her mind seemed to empty. She let her feet lead her, walking randomly, letting the cool air numb her skin. Finally, she arrived at a familiar street and looked across the road to a small building. Her mind beginning to clear, she realised that she'd walked straight to Ichigo's house. She smiled ruefully, wondering if the orange-headed teen would even see her. Glancing up at his window, she saw a light on and, feeling like a teenager herself, gathered up some small stones to throw against the glass.

He poked his head out after the fourth stone hit, and his face was unreadable in the darkness, but a moment later the door to his house opened, and he slouched onto the porch, the light above him making his hair appear to glow. Sakura walked over and took up position opposite him, leaning against the small wooden railing.

"Thanks for coming down. Did I wake you?"

"No." His voice was impossible for Sakura to read. Was he angry at her still?

"About Orihime. ." she began, but he raised a hand and the words died in her throat instantly.

"It wasn't your fault." He looked at her now, and his eyes narrowed. "What's with your face?"

Sakura's hand flew to her cheek self-consciously, and then she smiled ruefully.

"Oh, that. It's a new seal for my powers." Seeing his curious expression, she waved a hand. "Long story."

"Huh." He gazed out into the night, jaw set, and Sakura watched him, unsure of what to say or do. He was clearly angry, maybe even depressed, and she knew he was going to be reckless, like always. That was why it was so important she make this trade; her life for Orihime's. She knew without a doubt that Ichigo was planning to rescue his friend, and Sakura simply couldn't allow him to take that risk. She looked up at his house, where his father and two younger sisters were surely sleeping. Not when he had so much to lose.

"Listen, Ichigo, I need you to do something for me."

He looked at her, and she rummaged around in her bag, pulling out a small silk parcel tied with string.

"Could you please give this to Urahara? I have to go somewhere and won't have the time."

He nodded, long fingers closing over the package and holding it up curiously.

"What is it?"

Sakura waved a hand. "Just something I want him to look after for me." She looked up at the sky, noting the position of the moon, and realised she only had a little time left. She should head back.

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Take care of yourself."

She stepped off the porch, but Ichigo called out to her, and she turned, looking over her shoulder.

"What are you up to, Takahashi?"

She shook her head, flashing him a brilliant smile. "You are far too suspicious, Kurosaki! Clearly you've been spending too much time with Urahara."

He scowled, hazel eyes looking black in the low light.

"I thought you were supposed to stay in Soul Society with the others?"

She shrugged. "Change of plans."

When she met his eyes, she saw in them a look that was far too old and wise for a mere sixteen year old, and it made her heart skip a painful beat. She bowed her head so her face would be obscured by her long hair.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. Sleep well."

He watched her go, still scowling, his fingers curled around the package she'd given him. His mind turned to Orihime as it had repeatedly since he'd learnt of her kidnapping. He thought of her long auburn hair, her wide compassionate eyes, and her sweet nature in the hands of Aizen and the Arrancar, and rage filled him. He was sure it was going to burn him up. His fingers clenched, making the parcel rustle and crunch. Curious, distracted from his melancholy thoughts, he looked down at the tiny silk bundle and made a decision. Untying the string, he pulled back the plain grey silk, and gazed at the contents. His eyes widened.


	16. Chapter 16

In the control room of the technology building at Seireitei, a low red light began to flash on the large screen that spanned the entire left wall.

"Sir! We have contact!" A small Shinigami with huge glasses perched on a tiny nose called out, and Captain Ukitake rushed up behind him, leaning over his shoulder.

"It's the Arrancar, sir! They're coming through on the outskirts of Karakura Town."

A frown marred the smooth, pale skin of Ukitake's forehead and he pushed impatiently at a strand of pale hair that fell across his eyes.

"Okay, alert Hitsugaya and his team. Get them out there."

"Yes, sir! But, wait. . ." The smaller Shinigami frowned, leaning in closer to the screen and pointing at a faint, pale green light that seemed to pulsate, flickering in and out as if the equipment was unable to maintain a reading.

"There appears to be someone already out there, Captain."

Ukitake froze, eyes wide, a sense of dread filling him as he watched that tiny light pulse. In, out. In, out. Like a heartbeat.

"Get Histugaya out there!" He yelled, already racing from the room.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Urahara! Open up, old man!"

Ichigo pounded on the door of the Urahara Store, so focused on his task that he didn't feel the chill of the evening despite his thin t-shirt. The door slid open and Ichigo pushed his way inside before the older man could speak, breath ragged.

"Something is about to happen. Take this!" The furious teenager thrust a small package into Urahara's hands, and the older man for once held his tongue. He wasn't wearing his familiar green and white hat, which meant Ichigo could watch his face as he unwrapped the tiny silk bundle, his fingertips sliding easily over the smooth material. He tipped the contents in his palm.

"Do you know what that is? You recognise it, right?"

Ichigo's voice was tense, demanding an answer. Urahara gazed down at the pale pieces of chipped stone, metal, and jewels in his hand.

"I'm afraid I do." His voice was expressionless. Ichigo balled his hands into fists and stepped closer.

"It's the device, isn't it? The one Kariya used on Sakura. The one that almost killed her! Why would she keep it?"

Urahara, his eyes dark and unreadable, pulled at a tiny scrap of paper that lay almost hidden beneath a fold of silk. It was dog-eared, as if it had been handled many times. He smoothed it out with a fingertip.

_Tell father. . ._

That was it. In small, neat script upon the page. Urahara looked up at the darkening sky.

"Idiot girl. What have you done?"

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake threw open the door of his house and rushed inside. His feet slapped against the hard wood floor as he raced to the end of the house where Sakura's room resided. He didn't knock, just raced into the room, his eyes scanning the darkness for a sign of her presence.

There was nothing. She had long since departed.

His eyes fell on neat pile of dark cloth on her bed. He stepped closer, kneeling as he reached out; his hands closing around Sakura's Shinigami room. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenching painfully, and pressed the rough material to his face.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya, followed closely my Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, and Renji Abarai raced along the quiet streets of Karakura Town, having just stepped through a hastily opened gate.

"Is it Kurosaki? Has the idiot gone to meet the Arrancar alone?" Renji growled, eyes fixed before him as he ran.

Hitsugaya shook his head, white hair trembling in the cool breeze of the night.

"Whoever it is, we should get there quickly. He'll need assistance."

"Sir!" The others called their affirmative, letting the unique spiritual pressure of a rift between the worlds guide them to the Arrancar.

* * *

Sakura stood on the edge of the dark road, the breeze blowing strands of silken white hair across her face. Her eyes turned upwards, watching as the sky split open like a knife wound, bleeding the viscous fluid of the darkness from Hueco Mundo across its surface. She was almost used to this sense of wrongness now, and barely shivered at all as the atmosphere groaned as the rift was stretched open, allowing the small Arrancar from before to step out onto the road. The wind caught at his coat tails, whipping them around his legs. His flat, empty eyes met her own.

"You will come."

Sakura's stomach clench, and she felt flushed with fear and triumph simultaneously.

"Orihime. Where is she?"

The Arrancar's arm shot back into that viscous blackness and then he was dragging Orihime Inoue before him. Sakura took in the sight of the slender teenager hungrily, desperately. She'd been hoping that she would be alive, and now she was here! Her auburn hair was just as she remembered, but her face. . . _Oh_. . .Sakura clenched her jaw as she saw the livid bruise around the girl's left eye, and the swelling that indicated a broken cheekbone. Her arms were cut and bruised, too, and dried blood clung to the girl's pretty outfit.

"Orihime!" Sakura reached out a hand to her, biting back the burning hot rage that filled her when the girl lifted her head, grey eyes filled with pain and horror as they met Sakura's. She didn't speak; she only gazed at her with those tortured eyes.

"Hand her over! I'll step through."

"No." The Arrancar's voice was cool, calm. "You will walk forwards together. You will not attempt to escape. There is no other choice."

Sakura nodded, body tense. The Arrancar pushed Orihime forward, causing the girl to stumble, and it took all of Sakura's effort not to run to her side. She walked forwards as calmly as she could manage, hoping he wouldn't notice how her legs trembled, and came to stand next to the hunched over teenager.

She looked down at that bowed auburn head and bowed her own head in regret.

"I am so sorry, Orihime. I am sorry that I didn't take care of you. That I did not prevent this."

The girl said nothing, though her breath came in quiet sobs that ripped at Sakura's insides.

"You will leave now." The Arrancar turned slightly, gesturing at the blackness that led to Hueco Mundo. With a last, lingering glance at Orihime, Sakura stepped forwards.

A figure began to take shape in that terrifying darkness, and then she was facing a tall man with a regal expression and cold brown eyes. She recognised him instantly from the pictures she'd unearthed at Seireitei, and she thought her blood would freeze inside her veins.

"Aizen."

He smiled, and it was the coldest thing she'd ever seen. Inclining his head, a lock of wavy brown hair falling charmingly into his eyes, he gestured over her shoulder.

"Just in time."

She looked back, eyes widening as she saw Ichigo racing towards her. She looked to the far side of the road, and could just make out Captain Hitsugaya and his protection squad rushing closer too. She swore beneath her breath, and turned wide, pleading eyes to Aizen.

"I didn't plan this. You have to believe me!"

Orihime was still crouched on the hard road, hands in her lap as she sobbed quietly. The sound was driving Sakura mad, and she flinched as Aizen touched her cheek, bending down slightly to gaze into her face.

"Take my hand, and I will let them all live."

Sakura could feel her friends drawing closer and for one insane moment, she considered pushing Aizen away and attempting to escape. She could grab Orihime, or at least shield her body, and the others would protect them. They could save them, right?

But then she looked into Aizen's eyes that were smiling so warmly and she saw something behind them that made her realise that there was no escape now. No options. It was his way, or death. Just as her friends rushed towards them, Zanpakuto freed, Sakura took Aizen's hand.

"_Traitor!_" It was Ikkaku, his eyes wild, his face alight with rage and disgust. Sakura looked at him, feeling the weight of his gaze.

"But, Orihime. . ."

She looked back to the figure crouched in the centre of the road and wondered, suddenly, why the others did not look at her. She wondered why Ichigo was not already by his friend's side.

Warm breath tickled her ear.

"Have you realised the truth yet?" Aizen's voice was rich with laughter, and Sakura's heart plummeted as the figure of Orihime, who had appeared so real, shattered into thousands of tiny lights, like the shards of a mirror. She heard her father's voice in her head; _his released Zanpakuto has illusionary properties. . .Do not trust your eyes._

Their hands were still clasped together; his free hand on her cheek, body low, whispering into her ear, and she knew. . . _she knew_. . . what it must look like to those on the roadside. _Traitor._ One last blow. . .

She tried to tear herself away, turning to face Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji. She wanted to scream down at them that this wasn't what it looked like; that she'd never betray them! But then Aizen's arm was around her, and she was falling backwards, that blackness seeming to slide over her body like a suffocating blanket. And then there was only darkness and the memory of the pure hatred that had been burning in the eyes of those she had called her friends.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: I seem to be having formatting difficulties. My apologies! Many thanks for your continued support, and, as always, for reading. 3_

Ikkaku swiped at the air where Aizen had been, growling with rage."That traitor! How could she do this?" His raised voice echoed in the sudden silence of the road, and the others gazed at him with slightly shell-shocked expressions. Rangiku shook her head, not wanting to believe that her friend could havebetrayed them so terribly, and her eyes turned to her short captain's face, as if for guidance. Toshiru Hitsugaya's expression was unreadable, however, so the tall woman kept her silence.

"It's impossible." Renji shook his head, stepping towards his old friend. "Sakura would never join Aizen."

"They looked pretty fucking intimate to me!" Snapped Ikkaku, hands balling into fists, posture aggressive as he stepped close to Renji, clearly angling for a fight. Yumichika pushed a dark lock of hair from out his eyes and spoke in a quietly calm voice.

"You must admit that it appears highly suspicious."

Renji shook his head once more, jaw clenched. "No. She wouldn't betray us. That's not who she is."

"Who she is, Abarai?" Hitsugaya's voice was quiet and icy cold. "Who she is an oddity, and someone who almost destroyed Soul Society once. Why not again?"  
Renji's eyes darkened and he went to take a step towards the small captain, hand on his Zanpakuto, when Ikkaku stepped in front of him once again, shoving him harshly.

"Wake up, Abarai! She's clearly not the woman we thought she was! Why else would she be so cozy with Aizen?"  
"Could it all be a trick?" Yumichika looked at the faces of his fellow Shinigami. "Could this be another of Aizen's subterfuges? To make us believe Takahashi is a traitor? To distract us once again?"

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful. "It's possible." He sighed, looking suddenly tired. "Either way, we should return to Soul Society and report back to the General."  
The short, pale haired Shinigami began to walk back to where the gate to Soul Society would be waiting for them.

"Is that it?" Ichigo's voice cut through the tense silence and made them pause. "You're just giving up on her?"  
Hitsugaya turned unreadable eyes to the teenager's face.  
"It's up to the General to decide Takahashi's fate, Kurosaki."

The orange-headed boy sneered. "You really think she's a traitor, don't you?"  
Ikkaku, face a mask of rage, grabbed Ichigo by his t-shirt and pulled him almost off his feet.  
"You think you knew her better, Kurosaki? You think you're qualified to judge her innocent? You barely knew her."

"And what about you, Ikkaku Madarame?" Renji cut in, grabbing the fierce bald man by the shoulder. "Just why are you so upset? Is it because you think Sakura has betrayed Soul Society, or because she has betrayed you?"

Ikkaku spun around, promptly dropping Ichigo, and struck out at his friend, but Renji was prepared for this and grabbed his fist, yanking the slightly shorter man off-balance before shoving him away.  
"I'm with Ichigo. Sakura is in trouble, and we are duty bound to help her as fellow Shinigami."

"Duty bound?" Hitsugaya raised a pale eyebrow. "That is still for the General to decide." When Renji opened his mouth to protest, the small Shinigami held up a hand. "I will have no more of this bickering! We are to return to Soul Society this instant. That is an order."  
Renji shook his head, shoulders hunched and eyes dark, but he fell into step beside the petite Captain without a word. Ichigo Kurosaki watched them go, filled with so much rage that he thought he might burn up.

"What about Orihime?" He yelled at their retreating backs. "Have you given up on her too?"  
When they did not reply, he kicked at the road angrily, before looking up at the night sky, his expression unreadable.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura stumbled, the darkness that had seemed to fill her head abating, her vision blurring as she struggled to see her surroundings. She felt a hand on her arm, steadying her, and pulled herself away, almost falling. There was a burst of soft, mocking laughter.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Sakura's vision cleared as her mind snapped sharply back to awareness. She had been tricked, fooled, and was now at the mercy of Aizen and his Arrancar. Panic warred with rage inside her and, ignoring her trembling limbs, she held her hands by her hips, and tried to call her dual Zanpakuto to her. That cruel laughter sounded again, and someone moving too fast for Sakura to see backhanded her across the face, sending her flying. She hit a heavy, unyielding wall with a crash that knocked the air from her and slid to the floor.

"Do you know why you're still alive, Sakura Takahashi?" The voice sounded to her right, and Sakura recognised it as Aizen. With what felt like a great effort, she lifted her head and finally looked at her surroundings.

She was in a huge throne room, the sheer white walls disappearing up into a ceiling so high that it was wreathed in shadows. At the centre of the room, slightly raised, was a simple white chair that appeared to be carved out of the stone of the floor itself, and it was in this that Aizen sat, resting one elbow on his knee, looking relaxed. His mouth turned up in an easy smile as her eyes came to rest on his face."You're just far too amusing. So filled with self-importance. It's really quite entertaining."

She opened her mouth to tell him where he could stick all his arrogant amusement but was still too winded, her body and mind feeling unusually sluggish. Aizen's smile widened."Ah, you're just noticing the effect of Hueco Mundo. It is certainly interesting to note how it interacts with your seal. Feeling a trifle weak, are you?"

Sakura hung her head, glancing beneath the pale strands of her hair at the other figures in the room. She recognised the small melancholy Arrancar from early, as well as Grimjoww who stood slightly away from the group, looking bored and irritated. Behind Aizen, on either side, stood two tall men in white kimonos that looked like modified Shinigami uniforms. One had unusual silver, violet-tinted, hair that hung over his forehead, almost obscuring eyes that seemed permanently half-closed in an expression of amusement. His face was sharp and pointed, making Sakura think of an arctic fox, and the wide smile on his face made her skin crawl. She recognised him as Gin Ichimaru, the former captain of 3rd division. The other man, then, had to be Kaname Tosen, former captain of the 9th division. He had a quiet, calm demeanour that was almost more unnerving than Ichimaru's permanent, smug grin. A wide visor covered his unseeing eyes, and, unlike the others, his white robes were sleeveless, showing off the steely muscles of his arms. His skin and hair were dark, looking stark against the white of his robes. Orange ropes were looped around his right shoulder and torso, and Sakura eyed them warily before turning angry eyes to Aizen.

"What did you do?"

The older Shinigami laughed, looking elegant and relaxed on his self-created throne.

"Nothing, as of yet. The effects you are feeling are purely coincidence. If the fools who had created your seal had done their research, they would have known that the energy of Hueco Mundo would interact badly with your own, unique spirit energy."

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear it. Her limbs felt increasingly heavy, and her vision was starting to blur. Scowling, she tried to fight it, finding herself swaying where she stood.

"Where is Orihime?"

Aizen stood, stepping down from the platform and walking towards her. Sakura tensed, knowing that she had nowhere to run, and no way to fight. The tall Shinigami gazed down at her, and her drunken thought processes noted how attractive he was with his slicked back brunette hair and soft eyes. They smiled warmly into her own, though she could still remember the sheer ice behind them, and attempted to steel herself for whatever was coming, even as her legs trembled.

"That is the least of your concerns, Sakura."

He turned away from her, sharply, and she almost flinched; she was so on edge. Even as adrenaline flooded her system, she couldn't fully concentrate, and the trembling in her limbs was growing worse. Ignoring her, Aizen gestured to the slight Arrancar with the melancholy expression.

"Ulquiorra, bring the girl to me."

The Arrancar bowed elegantly and strode from the throne room. Sakura watched him go before turning wary eyes to Aizen, who was reclining in his seat once more. She jumped as she came face to face with Gin Ichimaru. She was so befuddled that she hadn't even heard him approach. He chuckled softly, the sound grating to Sakura's ears.

"Ah, little Sakura. You are most amusing to observe."

"You. . you watch us?" She managed to speak though her lips felt numb.

"I've certainly seen you fraternising with my old friend, Rangiku. How is she?"

He pushed his face closer, looking genuinely interested, but Sakura stumbled away from him, unable to bear being so close to his unnerving presence. She glanced around her once again, willing her head to clear as she realised that, in the shadows, shapes were gathering. She knew it could only be the Arrancar and the sudden surge of fear she felt helped her focus.

She was just memorising the exits when Ulquiorra returned, escorting Orihime. When the young girl's eyes fell upon Sakura, she rushed forwards, seeming uncaring of the Arrancar all around them.

"Miss Takahashi! Oh no, what are you doing here?"

Before Sakura could formulate a response, Orihime was wrapping her in a tight hug, and the physical contact with someone she cared about made Sakura's head clear a little more. She straightened her shoulders and pulled back from the younger woman. She looked. . .fine. Good, even. Sakura had expecting to see the girl beaten and abused, and here she was looking like always. Well, Sakura mused as she looked at Orihime's face, maybe a little older and wiser. Her face was less girlish than the time they'd last met, and more womanly. Her wide grey eyes were as open and honest as ever, though her jaw had a firmer line to it. She looked healthy, though her shapely young figure was clothed in an outfit eerily similar to that of the Arrancar's; a long white kimono that brushed softly against the floor, and a white fitted jacket.

Sakura grabbed the younger woman's shoulders.

"Are you okay? Have they hurt you?"

"No, I. ." Orihime gazed into Sakura's eyes, lowering her voice. "Ichigo, is he. . ."

But before she could finish, Aizen clapped his hands once, and Ulquiorra took Orihime's arm, pulling her away until Sakura stood alone once more in the centre of the room, keenly aware of the Arrancar all around her that she could not see, and had no chance of fighting. She glanced at Aizen, whose attention was now on Orihime.

"I wanted to give you a chance to reunite with your old friend, Orihime." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"And I wanted you to see what happens when your friends make the ill-advised decision to attempt to rescue you."

He waved a hand at the shadows, and a figure stepped out. Sakura's heart plummeted as her eyes took in the long, lean, and deadly shape of Grimmjow with his shock of blue hair. He stood with his hands in his pockets, looking bored and sullen.

Aizen smiled at him. "Grimmjow, why don't you make Sakura feel at home?"

The Arrancar's eyes turned towards her pale face and a cruel smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yes, sir." The last word was a little sardonic, but he clearly had every intention of obeying; flexing his recently recovered arm and turning his full attention to Sakura who, although more able to focus, was still reeling. She tried to concentrate, but her only warning was a cry from Orihime, and then she was flying backwards once more, her face burning with pain. She landed heavily amidst the watching Arrancar, aware only of a myriad of demonic faces looking down at her before Grimmjow strode forwards, picking her up by her kimono and pinning her to the wall.

Sakura struggled, hands clawing at his skin, but when he slammed her back once more, she hung limply, head ringing from the blow. He kept bashing her against the wall, like she was a doll he was intent on breaking, and as the pain raced through her body, her spine beginning to feel like it was filled with liquid fire, Sakura began to lose consciousness.

Orihime was crying now, straining forwards in her desperation to get to Sakura. Aizen watched all this with satisfaction before raising one long fingered hand.

"That's quite enough, thank you, Grimmjow."

The tall Arrancar threw Sakura on the ground at Aizen's feet, and she lay still, trying to remember how to breathe. She was pretty sure that four of her ribs were broken, and she knew without a doubt that her cheekbone was shattered. Again. She coughed as her lungs attempted to suck in air, and she tasted the salty tang of blood on her lips. Either that last hit had split her lip, or her nose was broken. She hurt too much to work out where the pain was coming from.

Aizen stood, towering over her prone form, his eyes still on Orihime.

"That is a taste of what will happen to the others if they're foolish enough to come here. And this is what happens when you don't do as I command." He gestured to Grimmjow once more who had been watching Sakura with lazy interest, like a cat with a new toy.

As he stepped forwards to grab her, Sakura curled into a ball, and he laughed; cruel and mocking. But Sakura's hand, unseen, was slipping beneath the folds of her kimono, searching for the small knife she kept hidden in an inner pocket. Her fingers closed over the leather handle, warm from her skin, and she flicked off the protective sheath with her thumb, waiting for the right moment.

As soon as Grimmjow hauled her up, one arm drawing back to strike her, she gathered her energy and lashed out as fast as she could bear; slicing the knife through the delicate skin of his face. Bellowing, he dropped her unceremoniously to cup his wounded cheek, and she took the opportunity to swing a kick at his knee, knocking him down. She watched him as he roared with anger and pain, holding the knife in a death grip, breath coming in little painful gasps that threatened hyperventilation.

"Well, well, you are full of surprises, Sakura." Aizen's voice sounded in her ear, and she had no time to turn around before he had plucked the knife from her fingers. She slumped down in exhaustion and defeat, watching the traitorous Shinigami with murderous eyes.

"Fuck you." It wasn't exactly Shakespeare but it was the best she could manage in her present condition.

Aizen looked down at her, his face unreadable, and then nodded.

"I don't think that seal is quite adequate enough. Let me change that."

He raised his right hand, fingers splayed, and Sakura felt an unseen force grip her body; hauling her up so that she hovered in the air. She tried to cry out but found the sound frozen in her throat. Struggling weakly, she tried to focus on Aizen but her vision was beginning to blur. A strange feeling was creeping through her body, as if her insides were being examined.

Aizen nodded. "Ahh, I see how they worked this. A good effort, but not perfect."

"Leave her alone!" Orihime cried, making another futile attempt to rush forwards.

Ignoring her, Aizen flexed his fingers.

"This won't take long, but it will feel like a lifetime to you, Sakura."

A strange glow began to surround her and suddenly a pain like nothing she'd ever felt before raced through her body. Staring down at her visible skin with terror, she watched as the black lines of her seal were peeled up and away from her body. It was like being flayed alive, and she couldn't hold back the scream that was building inside her. Unable to look away as the lines of her seal twisted and lashed about her, she started to scream, the sound mingling with the laughter of the Arrancar, and Orihime's crying.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: Updates continue to be slow, and I apologise. I think I have managed to catch every virus and bug going around this winter. I also feel it prudent to point out that this story is going to get pretty dark at times. So, if that isn't your thing, I have warned you in advance! Never fear, though, I will not do anything rash with our beloved characters. ;") Random note: I almost went in a very different direction for this chapter but ultimately felt I was giving in to my own need for fanservice and not established canon. *le sigh* Hoping you enjoy what is to come!_

_

* * *

  
_

Shunsui Kyoraku stood outside his oldest friend's house, steeling himself for what was to come. He was already regretting his decision to help Sakura, even though he had guessed the outcome of her actions long before she had left Soul Society. Ukitake's household was unusually quiet, the sickly man having sent his lieutenants away, despite their worry. The two were far too noisy for him to deal with, right now.

Pushing open the door leading into the large house, Kyoraku pulled his delicately embroidered pink haori a little straighter and strode into the dark building. He knew where to find Ukitake and, sure enough, the tall man was sitting on Sakura's bed, her Shinigami uniform on his lap. Though facing the door, his head was turned so that he could gaze out of the window, his eyes distant.

"Jushiro. . ." Kyoraku began, only to fall silent when furious eyes found his.

"How could you, Shunsui? Haven't you done enough?"

Kyoraku sighed, leaning against the wall opposite his friend and rubbing at his short beard. He had left his trademark straw hat off for once so that his face was clearly visible. Now was not the time for hiding.

"You know that she would have gone without my help. This way she had a chance."

"She has nothing!" Ukitake leapt from the bed, Sakura's uniform falling to the ground in a messy heap. His face twisted in rage as he advanced on Kyoraku.

"You sealed her powers and sent her off to die at the hands of that traitorous monster!"

Seizing him, Ukitake shook the stronger man, his grip unusually steely.

"How could you betray me again, Shunsui?" His voice was a furious whisper, and Kyoraku met his eyes defiantly.

"I have done everything for you, Jushiro. For you and for your daughter."

Ukitake shook his head, his long pale hair flying out around his shoulders.

"How is sending my daughter off to die 'for me'?"

Kyoraku pushed his friend away, anger filling his eyes now, too.

"You think she wouldn't have gone ahead with the plan without me? You really believe that headstrong girl wouldn't have found a way through someone else? Good gods, can you imagine how dangerous it would be if someone else had attempted to create such a complex seal? Do you know what that could have done to her?" He pushed a shaking hand through his hair, trying to reign in his temper.

"I know that I failed you, again. I know that I have helped someone I love take a step closer to their death, and I take responsibility. But she needs to do the same! We can't protect and coddle her forever, Jushiro."

"Are you saying you did this to _teach her a lesson_?!" Rage choked the pale man's voice as he stared incredulous at his friend.

Kyoraku sighed. "She always does things her way. I thought I could limit the damage by helping her. You know I couldn't have stopped her."

"You're a captain! You could have restrained her!"

"How? By tying her up? An interesting prospect, but. . ."

"Don't joke." Ukitake said tiredly, deflating suddenly, and sitting back onto Sakura's bed. Kyoraku's expression softened and he came to kneel before his friend.

"I am sorry, Jushiro. Maybe it wasn't the right decision but I didn't know what else to do."

Jushiro Ukitake turned to stare back out of the window, his jaw clenched.

"I can't lose her."

"I know."

The two men sat in silence. The sun was beginning to set and pale orange light was creeping through the window to light the small room. Shunsui Kyoraku reached into one voluminous sleeve and removed a bottle of sake and two small cups. Pouring them both a drink, he handed one cup to Ukitake, who took it and downed the strong alcohol in one gulp, before holding out his cup for a refill. Now he sipped it sedately, his expression closed and distant.

"What will you do?" Kyoraku asked, long fingers cradling his sake cup. "The general has proclaimed Sakura a traitor, and you know he will be watching you. Any attempt by you to enter Hueco Mundo will likely lead to your arrest."

Ukitake nodded. "You're right. It's impossible for either of us to go to such a place." He looked at his friend. "I have something else in mind".


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura awoke slowly, feeling warm and blissfully pain free. Slowly, her memory returned as she snapped into awareness. She went to sit up, her heart pounding, when a soft female voice asked her to remain where she was. Turning her head, Sakura realised that she was encased in a soft glowing oval of pale gold light. Orihime knelt beside her, clearly concentrating. Seeing Sakura's violet eyes turned to her face, the younger woman smiled, the gesture softening her whole face, and making her seem ethereally beautiful in the delicate glow.

"I was able to heal your wounds, but I don't know what to do about your seal. Shall I remove it?"

Sakura raised her hands, looking at the jagged black marks Aizen's seal made on her pale skin. She wondered if it would work like the original; if it had been set so only he could take it away without killing her.

"Could you remove it?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Orihime frowned, her eyes going distant as she used her unique powers to examine the elaborate seal. Finally, she sighed, allowing the golden orb of healing to drop.

"Maybe, with time. I'm scared, though. I don't know what he did to you."

Sakura sat up slowly, amazed that her body was free of pain. She knew Orihime was a gifted healer but experiencing it like this really made her reassess the strength of the teenager's powers. Were they still evolving?

Flexing her fingers, Sakura straightened her torn red kimono, about to stand up, when she suddenly froze in shock. The warm glow of Orihime's healing was beginning to fade, and Sakura realised that she felt. . . Nothing. Staring down at her hands, her eyes widened in terror as a sensation of horrible numbness settled over her. It was suffocating. All the nuances of the spiritual energy that surrounded her was now a dim whisper. The wrongness she'd felt before as Hueco Mundo's strange energy interacted with her own powers was now just a vague nauseating sensation in the pit of stomach.

Getting to her feet, filled with a sudden urge to run, Sakura stumbled, holding onto a nearby wall for support. Orihime scrambled to her feet.

"Here, let me help you." She slipped an arm around the taller woman's waist and led her over to a small futon. Sakura collapsed down gratefully, her eyes vacant as her attention turned inwards.

She tried to grasp her power and felt nothing but a dim fluttering. Every seal she'd endured had felt constrictive, and she'd always felt the steely grip of them as they restrained her spirit energy. But this. . .This was something else. This had forced her power down to nothing. She felt blind, almost. Deaf. A sense she'd never really consciously appreciated had been stripped from her, and all that was left was this numbness to the world. Looking at her hands, she wondered if this is what it is like to be human.

Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, Sakura looked up into Orihime's pretty face and mentally shook herself. There was no time for self-pity. She'd made a choice and now she had to deal with the consequences. Managing a shaky smile, she gently pulled the smaller woman to sit beside her, and looked around at the room for the first time.

"This is oddly nice." And it was. All white walls, spacious pale wood floor, a table and chair in one corner, a generous bed in another, and this little futon. All in white. All clean and tidy.

Orihime pushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear self-consciously, exposing one of the small flower pins that acted as a conduit for her powers.

"They haven't hurt me. Aizen is always polite but I fear what he truly wants from me."

Sakura looked at Orihime in the Arrancar's uniform, sitting with her spine ramrod straight, only her trembling hands giving away her trepidation.

"What does he want, Orihime?"

"He wants me to mend the Orb of Distortion."

Sakura's blood ran cold, and her face paled.

"He's already using it to make the Arrancar. Imagine what sort of monsters it will create once whole!"

"He says that he will use it to make the Royal Key. Does he really plan to be King of Soul Society?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think any of us know what his true intentions are, Orihime."

She squeezed the teenager's arm and smiled warmly at her.

"You've been so brave. I am so sorry that I didn't protect you. That I couldn't save you."

Orihime frowned, tears filling her wide grey eyes.

"Don't say that! You shouldn't have come. I made this decision. I will live with it."

Hearing Orihime echo back her own thoughts, Sakura rose, suddenly restless.

Going to the door and examining it for a handle, finding nothing, Sakura paced across the floor, her bare feet silent on the wooden boards.

"You know he will come for you."

Orihime didn't ask who she meant, merely nodded her head miserably, though her eyes glowed with hope.

"Do you think he really will?"

Sakura's heart clenched. How could she really not know? She turned, smiling at her young friend.

"I don't think the whole of Soul Society could stop him." Though they might try, she mused darkly.

Conflicting emotions warred in Orihime's eyes, and she finally managed a brave smile, though Sakura could see how tension had caused her to clench her small hands into fists, and how love had brought a blush to the girl's cheeks. Sakura was just about to go to her when the door behind her swung open almost silently.

Ulquiorra Schiffer entered flanked by Grimmjow, who seemed as bad tempered as always. Turning to Orihime, Schiffer nodded his head slightly.

"Orihime Inoue, you are to remain here. Sakura is to come with us."

"Why? What do you want?" Orihime stood, hands balled into fists, but Sakura touched her arm gently and shook her head before facing the Arrancar.

"Lead the way."

Refusing to look back, in case her courage failed her, Sakura followed the two men from the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Grimmjow grabbed her roughly, sneering down into her face.

"You think you're so clever with your little tricks and your little knives, don't you? But now you belong to us." His breath was warm on her face, and she forced herself to remain limp and impassive in his grip, her face empty of expression.

Schiffer's soft voice broke the heavy tension in the air.

"Control yourself, Grimmjow. Aizen said to restrain her, not break her."

Smirking cruelly, Grimmjow yanked her around in order to tie her wrists behind her back before grabbing her by her long, pale hair and dragging her through what felt like endless corridors. Orihime's room was apparently on the outskirts of whatever building this was, and it took some time in which to reach the room where Aizen waited. By the time they arrived, Sakura's eyes were watering from pain and her scalp felt as if it were on fire. Grimmjow threw her unceremoniously on the floor before striding from the room, belligerent as always. Schiffer, clearly respectful of Aizen, bowed his head and slipped back quietly into the shadows of the room, just out of sight. He became still, like a statue, and Sakura found his silent presence disconcerting.

Pulling herself awkwardly into a kneeling position, she tested the tightness of the bonds around her wrists, wincing as the rough rope cut into her skin. She looked up at Aizen reclining in that creepy stone chair, just like a throne, a small smile on his handsome face. He looked completely at ease. Sakura, for once, held her tongue, her eyes going to the figure of Kaname Tosen standing on Aizen's right. Ichimaru was no where to be seen, and Sakura wondered what trouble he was out creating.

Sitting up from his relaxed slouch, Aizen gazed down at Sakura, his expression pleasant.

"Do you know why you're here, Sakura?"

She raised her chin but said nothing.

"You're here because you're _amusing._" He waved a hand at her, settling back into the stone seat. "You have spent so long hating Shinigami, and here you are; a member of the Gotai 13, as arrogant and insignificant as all the others."

He inclined his head, gazing at her face with open amusement.

"We had so much in common. Our hatred for Soul Society could have united us, and yet you took the easy way; you allowed yourself to create emotional bonds. That can only lead to failure."

He leaned forwards suddenly and touched her shoulder. She flinched.

"They made you believe your power was vast, dangerous. You were led to believe that you were a big fish in a small pond. But here, your powers are insignificant."

Sliding from his seat, he embraced her, causing Sakura to go rigid with shock.

"You could have been so much more." His breath was warm on her neck, and she fought down a shudder of repulsion. Pulling back from her, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to wince as even that slight movement made her abused scalp burn in protest.

"I must say that I am surprised that General Yamamato accepted you. Although, perhaps a better word is _tolerated_. Yes," He mused as he toyed with that same strand of hair. "They tolerated you; graciously allowed you to be part of their arrogant little world, and what did you do? You betrayed them."

Sakura clenched her jaw.

"I never betrayed them."

Aizen smiled coldly.

"It appeared so to them, and now you have been officially labelled a traitor. If anyone from the Gotei 13 encounters you, you are to be executed. No incarceration, no trial, just death."

Sakura tried to hide her shock but she couldn't prevent the blood from draining from her face.

"You're surprised?" Aizen's voice was soft and mocking. "Little Sakura Takahashi joins the infamous former Captain Aizen, and you expect them to be merciful?"

"My friends won't desert me."

He slapped her, and Sakura fell sideways, landing awkwardly due to her bound hands. She gazed up at him in surprise. He appeared unruffled, and his tone was mild.

"You are a fool. At best they have been a glorified babysitter, pandering to you so that you would not lose control and threaten their existence once again."

He leaned over her, eyes narrowing.

"They are weak, but you are the weakest of them all. So fickle, so emotional. You allowed yourself to believe you were special, and have made nothing of yourself. You had a chance to take down Soul Society and you failed."

Sakura glared up at him.

"I realised I was wrong to want to hurt them!"

'They killed your mother and would have killed you. How were you wrong to seek revenge?"

"That was a long time ago! People change!"

"Do they?" His voice was seductively soft even as he leaned down and seized her hair, pulling her close.

"The general requested your death once before, and now he does so again. No one is coming for you, Sakura. You are of no use to anyone, and of little consequence."

He pulled away, releasing her, and Sakura panted slightly as rage and despair warred inside her. She raised her chin defiantly and bit her lower lip so that it wouldn't tremble.

Reclining back into his seat as if nothing had happened, Aizen smiled.

"I hear that you have been trying to learn more about my past. Do you wish to know me, Sakura?"

She remained silent, unsure of what to say. Aizen continued to smile.

"Join me."

Sakura blinked, shocked at the sudden change of subject. Pulling herself upright, she made herself look Aizen right in the eyes even though her heart pounded fearfully.

"Go to hell."

His smile widened, and he waved a hand at Kaname Tosen.

"Tosen, please make sure that Miss Takahashi reaches her cell safely."

The tall, dark Shinigami strode forward, his hands surprisingly gentle as he helped her to her feet. They walked out in silence as Schiffer watched them with an empty expression. Sakura forced down a shudder as they traversed the dark corridors, stealing glances at Tosen's face. He looked strong and calm as if he were completely at peace with himself and the world. His blindness seemed to be of little consequence to him as he manoeuvred them both with ease.

"I don't understand why you help him."

"I don't understand why you do not." His voice was rich and smooth, and the sound of it was soothing. Sakura had enough sense to realise this was misleading and squared her shoulders.

"I had heard you were a peaceful man, and yet you serve Aizen?"

"I have joined him. It is not your place to question my motives."

He looked down at her now, and Sakura felt as if his empty eyes, hidden behind that wide visor, were boring into her head. Fear and defiance gripped at her heart and she looked away. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Sakura did not utter a word even when he led her into a tiny box of a room and locked the door soundly behind him without untying her bound wrists. The room was dark, grey, with a thin blanket in one corner, and a small, barred window that let in the eerie glow of Hueco Mundo. The place was so small that Sakura felt like a rat in a cage. Sighing, she awkwardly pressed her back against one wall and then slid to the ground, being careful not to catch her bound hands. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and tried to still the racing of her heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Kisuke Urahara sat on the wooden porch behind his store, gazing out at the spacious garden. To his right was the raised training area where Sakura had once worked on her agility and balance. The rest of the garden was filled with blossoming trees, though in the darkness of the night they looked skeletal and full of shadows. Cross-legged, Urahara poured himself another cup of tea, paused briefly to turn his head, and then reached for a second cup.

"May I offer you a drink?" He spoke to a thick patch of shadow nestled in the far corner of the porch. A figure emerged, stepping out from the darkness.

"Thank you."

Jushiro Ukitake seated himself without preamble.

Handing him the cup brimming with steaming tea, Urahara tilted his head, the breeze ruffling his short, pale hair. His trademark green and white hat on the wooden slats beside him.

"It's been a long time, Jushiro. I am surprised your were able to come."

Ukitake took a polite sip of the tea before placing it before him.

"The general is monitoring my movements to ensure I do not attempt to enter Hueco Mundo, but we all know that would require a great deal of energy. Energy I do not have. He is unconcerned with the human world."

"His folly."

"Indeed."

Ukitake tilted his head to look up at the sky. Heavy clouds were gathering to the west, and the atmosphere was oppressive, though a cool breeze promised cleansing rain.

"I do not know your intentions towards my daughter. I have yet to understand what warrants your interest, Kisuke. But you have always been someone she could come to, and I owe you a great debt."

Urahara looked at the Shinigami captain beside him, his expression unreadable.

"Maybe I find her agreeable because she's so difficult?"

"Like you, you mean?" Ukitake chuckled softly, lifting his cup and cradling it between his hands for warmth. "No, I am not fooled by this act of yours, Kisuke. You might come across to the children as a crazy old fool but I know what a sharp, scheming mind you have. I am sure your interest in my child is not merely altruistic."

The corners of Urahara's lips turned up in a small smile, though the expression in his eyes was guarded.

"She was alone when she came to me."

Ukitake's jaw clenched, and his eyes clouded with anger and regret.

"There's so much she still hasn't told me."

"She's not one for words."

Ukitake had to smile at that, thinking of his impetuous daughter.

"No."

Finishing his tea, Ukitake stood, looking tired but determined. Urahara rose also, keeping his silence.

"I never thanked you for all that you have done for Sakura."

Ukitake held out a hand, and after a brief pause, Urahara shook it. His task completed, Ukitake went to leave, but something made him pause. His face still in the shadows of the porch, he glanced back at his fellow Shinigami.

"Did you know? Did you realise she was my daughter?"

Urahara shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

"Would it make a difference?"

Ukitake shook his head, eyes clouded with emotion. He turned his back on Urahara.

"It's going to get crowded here." And then he was gone.

Urahara returned to his silent vigil on the porch. He looked down at the hand Ukitake had shaken where a small round device now sat nestled in his palm.

He smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Rukia Kuchiki stormed along the pathways of Soul Society her head a mess of emotions, though only one was dominating right now: rage. Coming to a small clearing where some of the higher ranking officers liked to practice in peace and frequently kick back with some sake, Rukia saw what she'd been looking for: a mess of long, crimson hair.

"Renji Abarai!" She bellowed, causing the tall vice captain to flinch like a guilty child.

"What the hell are you doing hiding out here?"

Noticing the almost empty bottle of sake in his hand, her scowl deepened, and she strode over to snatch it from his unresisting grip.

"This isn't going to help anyone."

"It might help me." He mumbled drunkenly, sitting slumped against the trunk of nearby tree.

"What's your problem, Kuchiki?"

Rukia's cheeks flushed slightly as she realised Renji was not alone. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa also sat within the clearing. Clenching her fists, Rukia felt a rush of fresh anger.

"Typical. I should have known I'd find you together."

Ayasegawa sighed, the only one of the group still sober. He was staring off into the distance, looking unruffled, though now annoyance was starting to flicker over his elegant features.

"Rukia, do calm yourself." His bored voice only further angered the petite Shinigami who, although tiny compared to the men, was a force to be reckoned with.

"I cannot believe you. Here you are getting drunk when Aizen has Orihime and Sakura!"

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Renji mumbled, pushing a hand through his hair and looking away. "We've been ordered to remain here until the general gives his orders."

Rukia put her hands on her hips and gazed down in disgust at her oldest friend.

"And you always do what you're told? I seem to recall you breaking the rules on occasion."

Renji remained silent, and Rukia turned to the others in frustration.

"What about you, Madarame?"

In lieu of a response, the scowling man took a long swig of sake. Rukia gazed at the three officers with an incredulous expression.

"I don't understand any of you. Orihime doesn't deserve whatever is happening to her under Aizen's care, and what of Sakura? I thought she was your friend."

Yumichika's jaw tightened but Ikkaku just scowled.

"She's not worth it."

"What?" Rukia stopped short, surprised.

Now Ikkaku looked at her and his expression was bitter. An ugly sneer pulled at his mouth.

"She's a traitor."

Renji sighed.

"Don't start that again, Madarame."

"How else can we explain it?"

"It's a trick. It has to be." Rukia crossed her arms, determined.

Ikkaku sneered at her.

"You're fools if you believe that. It was a mistake to trust her."

"You don't know that." Renji pulled himself up, using the tree for support.

Ikkaku looked away angrily.

"She isn't worth saving."

Rukia sucked in a sharp breath at that before striding across the clearing and slapping Ikkaku across the face. Renji rushed forward and pulled her back.

"Hey, woah! Don't be crazy, Rukia!"

Uncaring, Rukia strained forward in his grip.

"How can you say that?! You of all people! You're disgusting, Madarame! A disgrace! I cannot believe you're an officer. You have no honour."

"You dare speak to me of honour? You who runs around like a bitch in heat after that human boy?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Renji snapped, his arm tightening around Rukia.

"No, it's fine." Rukia was suddenly calm, pulling herself up straight and gently pushing Renji away. She looked down at Ikkaku.

"I choose to follow Ichigo because he's a good man. I believe in him. He's my friend and I wouldn't desert him. I owe him that much."

She pushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes, looking cold and determined.

"Maybe I didn't know Sakura that well, maybe we're not friends, but I trust her. I'm not going to abandon her. What's the point of being a part of this society if we don't use our powers to help those we care about? Are any of us worth saving if we don't even try? Maybe you never cared about her, Madarame, but she is an officer of your squad and you owe her your support. She deserves that much."

Without waiting for his response, she turned on her heel and strode away, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm going to the human world to talk to Ichigo. I think you know what he'll decide to do."

Looking between his two oldest friends, Madarame's hunched, angry form and Rukia's retreating back, Renji seemed uncertain. He ran a hand through his long hair, the tattoos on his face creasing slightly as he frowned.

"Dammit, I don't believe she's a traitor. This is probably a really bad idea but I'm out of here."

He turned to jog after Rukia, calling to her.

In the sudden silence of the clearing, Yumichika looked over at his friend.

"They won't survive against the Arrancar."

"Since when is that my concern?" Ikkaku stood, his shoulders hunched with anger.

"Why don't you go with them? I know you think she's innocent too!"

Yumichika shrugged elegantly, seeming unconcerned by his friends yelling.

"I am not convinced it's the best course of action."

"And just what is? You're full of shit, Ayasegawa."

Ikkaku stormed off.

Yumichika sighed softly before looking out across Soul Society to where his squad's barracks resided.

"Oh, I have something in mind."


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note: Thanks for sticking with me, everyone. This story is almost finished! I am knocking out the final chapters now, and I hope you enjoy where it's taking us. I just wanted to take a moment to point out that I am officially in AU territory now. I have purposefully not kept up with the anime so that I wouldn't be tempted to fall back into old habits of merely twisting canon to fit my OFC. So, some details are going to be 'wrong'. Hopefully, it won't bother you too much!_

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo Kurosaki slipped quietly from his house, leaving behind his sleeping family once again to head to a destination he wasn't sure he would return from. As he pushed his orange hair from out of his eyes, he noticed a tall figure across the street, and was unsurprised when Chad stepped into the light cast by a nearby streetlamp. The tall, imposing boy's face was almost hidden by a swath of thick, wavy brown hair, and his demeanour was calm and stoic. Ichigo had known him for some time and fell comfortably into step beside his friend.

Their footsteps resounded softly through the quiet streets, and night sat heavy as a shroud over Karakura Town. They were walking a path they'd travelled many times, and it seemed like barely a minute had passed before they were knocking on the door to the Urahara Shop. It opened almost as soon as Ichigo finished knocking, and a young man with a sombre expression and neat glasses gazed out at them.

"Ishida?" Ichigo exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see the young Quincy before them. Having lost his powers previously, Uryu Ishida had been training to regain them with his father, but only if he swore never to work with Shinigami again. Their relationship had always been uncertain, but Ichigo had felt that this time, for sure, he would never have Uryu fighting by his side ever again.

Pushing his glasses up his small nose in a familiar gesture, Uryu seemed unfazed.

"Kurosaki, Chad. Come in, don't dawdle. Urahara has been waiting for you."

Glancing in disbelief at Chad, Ichigo shrugged and shouldered his way past the smaller boy and into the shop, heading to the back rooms where he knew he would find Urahara. A slow smile spread over his face as he stepped into the room where he had sat so many times before after a battle and was met with the sight of Rukia and Renji seated calmly before Urahara.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia flashed him a fierce little smile and he grinned back at her, feeling a fresh surge of confidence now that she was here.

She looked around at their rag-tag group and smirked.

"This takes me back. The old gang's all here. Well," her expression darkened as she thought of Orihime, "almost, anyway."

Uryu broke the suddenly tense silence with a polite cough.

"Shouldn't we be getting on? It won't be long until people realise Rukia and Renji are missing."

Urahara, who had been watching the group silently from his usual seat, rose and beckoned for them to follow him. He led them down into the vast training ground beneath his store, and turned to them with a dramatic flair. He held out one hand, his fingers obscuring the object he held in his palm.

"Getting into Hueco Mundo isn't easy but an old friend found a way."

Glancing beneath his hat with sly eyes, he smiled at the group who were watching him expectantly.

"This is your only chance to enter Hueco Mundo, and I cannot keep the gateway open indefinitely. You have 4 hours."

Shock registered on the faces of the group and Ichigo stepped forwards angrily.

"Four hours?! That isn't enough time!"

Urahara waved his fan at the irate teenager dismissively.

"Time moves more slowly in Hueco Mundo. Here."

He reached into his pocket and tossed a small device to Ichigo, who gazed down at it suspiciously.

"That will let you know when your time is almost up. You must return to the gateway then or you will have to find your own way back. And who knows how long that will take?"

Ichigo frowned, attaching the device, which appeared to be an old fashioned clockwork watch, to his wrist.

"Let's get this over with." He growled, anxiety and eagerness making him bad tempered.

Urahara smiled slyly.

"To get into Hueco Mundo, you need great power. Stand back."

Obediently, the group moved further away from Urahara and he finally revealed the item he'd kept hidden in his palm. It was a tiny ball, completely unremarkable. They stared at it with incredulous expressions, but the more they stared, the more they noticed that something wasn't quite right about it. It reflected the light in strange ways, and seemed to be sitting in his palm as well as hovering somewhere above and below it.

Ichigo blinked away the odd sensation.

"What the hell is it?"

Urahara waved a hand, his tone scornful.

"Oh, it's too technical to explain to you. Needless to say, it's a very interesting little device and serves our purposes well."

As he finished speaking, Urahara threw the tiny ball into the air and it hovered there in the air between him and the group, spinning slowly.

"And now, we just need to activate it. Cover your eyes."

And with that, Urahara stepped back, unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and slashed at the device in a strike so fast that Ichigo could not follow it. Light exploded outwards, and everyone fell back, shielding their eyes. Almost as soon as it appeared, it was gone, and there before them was inky blackness, hovering in the air. Beyond, was Hueco Mundo.

Urahara, who seemed to be having far too much fun for such a serious event, bowed to the group of determined and anxious youngsters.

"Don't forget that you're on a timer. Good luck."

Ichigo glanced at Chad, who nodded his head briefly and stepped through the gate without looking back. Uryu followed on his heels, and Ichigo went next. Rukia nodded resolutely at Urahara before disappearing into the darkness. As Renji went to step through, Urahara stopped him with his fan, using it to touch the tall Shinigami's shoulder. He looked up from beneath his hat and caught Renji's eyes.

"Bring her back."

Renji's jaw clenched and he nodded, determination in every line of his face. And then he, too, disappeared into the unnatural darkness of the gate. Urahara leant on his cane and gazed into the darkness, as if he could read its secrets. He settled in to wait.


	24. Chapter 24

Renji Abarai strode forwards, pushing against the powerful wind that roared all around them, blowing up sand so that he had to raise an arm above his eyes, squinting to see through the gloom. Hueco Mundo was a desolate wasteland of shadows and unusual lights. With the wind causing these sand storms, the group had been blinded from the minute they'd stepped through the gate. Thankfully, the Arrancar's spiritual pressure was unique and strong enough to be detectable, and they'd been pushing toward it for what felt likes hours now.

Renji and Ichigo had forged ahead whilst the others followed behind. They were still a long way off, and had been fortunate enough to avoid detection by the hollows they'd felt in the distance. Renji had noticed the shadowy outline of cliffs about an hour ago, and the group had agreed to camp out there until the worst of the sand storm had passed. With their robes pulled up to protect their mouths, they hurried under the shelter of the cliffs, moving along until they found a moderately sized cave. As soon as they entered, the reduction in noise made Rukia sigh in relief, and they quickly settled in to wait, all of them grateful to rest up. Ichigo, too keyed up to settle just yet, stood by the entrance on guard. Renji was happy to leave him there for the time being and decided to check on the others.

Rukia looked up at him as he walked towards her, and smiled, though he could see in her face that she was already tired. He crouched beside her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, a thick strand of dark hair falling into her eyes.

"Walking on all this sand is kind of tiring but I want to move on as soon as the storm clears."

"If it clears." Renji groused.

"Well, if it doesn't, we'll push on anyway." Rukia's eyes darkened. "I hate thinking about what Aizen might be doing to them."

"Then don't."

She shook her head, looking determined.

"I want to. It makes me angry and that makes me strong. We have to keep going."

Renji touched her arm, noting not for the first time how small she was compared to most other Shinigami.

"We will, but we might as well make good use of this time to rest."

Rukia nodded, moving her legs beneath her to get more comfortable. Reassured that she was holding up okay, Renji cast his eyes around the dim cave. Chad had gone to stand beside Ichigo near the entrance, his tall form casting a long shadow. He stood silent and watchful, and Renji considered how much he admired the younger man's calm and poise. Chad took his role as a protector of other's (particularly Ichigo and his friends) very seriously, and Renji knew him to be honourable. He was glad to have him by his side for this fight, even if part of him knew their chance of survival was slim.

His eyes fell on the final member of their group: Uryu Ishida. The solemn faced boy had dressed in his Quincy uniform, all white and pale blue flare and drama. He wore a simple silver bracelet on his wrist, and a small cross dangled from it, looking tarnished in the low light. Although he had fought for the teenager when the Bount had come looking for him, Renji did not know him well. He remembered Sakura talking highly of him, however. He still remembered when she'd heard about his promise to his father; this vow to avoid all Shinigami in exchange for the training that would return his powers. Her smile had been sad but something in her eyes had let him know that she understood the boy's decision, and she'd wished him well. Of course, the two hadn't met since the fateful day that Kariya had almost killed Sakura. Renji wondered if Uryu was here now for Sakura, or for Orihime.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Renji walked over to the slender teen and nodded at him in greeting.

"Hey. You ready for this?"

Looking at the taller man from over his neat rectangular spectacles, Uryu's expression was blank.

"Yes."

"I thought you vowed never to associate with Shinigami?"

"Are you here officially?"

Renji snorted. "Hell no."

"Then there's no problem, is there?"

The crimson haired vice captain smiled slyly. "You think your father would agree to that?"

Uryu fixed him with dark eyes."I don't think I care, right now."

Renji chuckled, resting his elbows on his knees and staring out of the cave, watching the sand swirling through the air in mini-tornadoes as the storm raged on.

"You strike me as a bright kid, so you have to know our chance of success is low here. I mean, we could all be killed. This is like nothing any of us have ever faced."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded, his face looking a little gaunt in the shadows of the cave.

"That might well be but no one here is willing to give up on Orihime." He paused. "Or Sakura."

"Yeah." Renji glanced askance at the younger man, and thought he could detect the slightest flush on his cheeks. "I guess Sakura saved your life back when the Bount were after you."

Uryu nodded, clenching his jaw.

"She did. I owe her, and Orihime, a great deal."

"I think we all do."

Renji sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Anyway, get some rest. If the storm doesn't clear soon, we'll be heading out anyway."

He stood and went to replace Ichigo at the entrance, leaving Uryu to his thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura lay on the dirty, cold floor of her cell and tried not to move. When she moved, her whole body was flooded with intense pain, and if she could just lay still enough maybe the agony would recede and just could finally think clearly. Her captors had been happy to let Orihime heal her at first but it had been days since they'd allowed the younger woman to visit, and Sakura knew in her gut that this meant they were really going to kill her.

She didn't understand what they wanted from her. She hadn't been taken to see Aizen again, and it had seemed at first as if she was just the Arrancar's new punching bag. They'd beat her, mock her, and keep up the torture until she'd pass out. Then they'd wake her up and start all over again. It had seemed like random cruelty until she realised that they kept asking her about her brief foray into researching Aizen's past. Was it possible there was something about him that she could have stumbled upon? Were they merely mocking her fruitless efforts, or was there really some information out there that was a threat to Aizen? By all accounts, he seemed untouchable. Breathtakingly powerful, physically strong, and from a good family, it seemed unlikely that there could be anything about his past that could be used against him. But why ask, then? Why did that question keep reoccurring?

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and turned her head to press her forehead to the cool floor. She felt feverish, and helpless. Tears slid down her grimy cheeks and she choked back a sob. She'd been a fool. She'd had everything and just thrown it away. When she thought of how ungrateful she'd been. . . . It made her stomach churn.

Aizen had said she was a sentimental fool, and she believed him now. He had accused her of taking the easy way by becoming emotionally attached to Seireitei and its inhabitants. Was that true? Had she really forgiven the Shinigami who had eradicated her kind, who had murdered her mother, or had she just allowed herself to forget? Did she really believe they could be redeemed or did she just long to belong somewhere, anywhere, so badly that she'd betrayed her mothers memory?

"God, no." She whispered, gritting her teeth and trying to push these heavy thoughts aside.

The door to her cell creaked open, and Sakura winced, her nerves thrumming as she prepared for another beating.

"Oh my god! Sakura!"

Unbelieving, Sakura looked up into Orihime's face and felt her heart flutter at the worry and compassion in her eyes. She fought back more tears and forced a smile.

"It's good to see you." Her voice cracked from disuse and she coughed as the act of speaking irritated her dry throat.

"You're dehydrated. You need fluids. Get her some water!" Orihime glared at the Arrancar who had escorted her, the melancholy Schiffer. He nodded his head, unblinking, and retreated, locking the two in the cell. Sakura wondered, not for the first time, if he was Orihime's official guardian, keeping her happy so she'd comply with Aizen's demands.

Orihime interrupted Sakura's thoughts with a gentle touch to her cheek.

"Oh my god, Sakura. What have they been doing to you?"

The older woman shook her head, grinding her cheek against the floor, unable to speak again. She thought that if she opened her mouth, she'd unleash the floodgates and lose it beneath that compassionate gaze. Orihime's eyes softened and her face looked angelic in the low light.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Sakura closed her eyes as Orihime started to heal her, using her unique powers. She leaned close as she worked, and a few strands of her auburn hair brushed against Sakura's face. She smelled of soft flowers and clean clothes. The scent triggered memories inside Sakura's aching head, and she thought of all the times she'd walked along the pathways of Seireitei, breathing in the scent of cherry and apple blossom. She'd taken it all for granted, and now she'd never smell them again.

As Orihime's healing began to take effect, Sakura found herself growing intensely relaxed. It was as if Orihime was not just healing her wounds but soothing her mind. Feeling safe under her young friend's care, she allowed herself to slip into an easy sleep.

When she awoke, Orihime was holding a glass of water to her lips. Sakura drank deeply, and the cool water seemed like the most delicious, refreshing drink in the world. She sat up, taking the glass and downing it. Leaning her back against the wall, she looked at Orihime, who seemed subdued.

"Does the healing wear you out?"

Orihime nodded. "It's not like it does with you, but it still leaves me tired." She flashed a brave smile. "It's worth it, though."

Sakura looked away, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat.

"God, Orihime, I am so sorry."

The young girl's grey eyes widened.

"For what?"

"For everything. For not getting you out of here, for being a burden. They'll keep using me to get to you." Sakura met Orihime's eyes. "They can use me to make you give in to Aizen's demands."

The attractive teenager clasped her hands in her lap.

"I know that." Her voice was soft but her expression was determined. "But I won't do what he says. I just won't."

Sakura looked away, knowing that Aizen would find a way to force Orihime. With his unique zanpakuto and its illusionary properties, he could make you believe anything. Sakura frowned as her mind turned to his sword. Something had been bothering her about that but as soon as she thought this, the memory drifted away, and she was too tired and fraught to force it.

Turning back to Orihime, she examined the determined line of her jaw and her pretty face. It occurred to Sakura suddenly that Orihime was an orphan too. This realisation made her heart clench and her stomach churn. She'd only ever thought of herself, feeling sorry for herself, playing the role of the bitter, abandoned child, when Orihime, years younger than her, had faced the same situation with quiet dignity and unerring bravery.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask Orihime about her family, when the younger woman's eyes widened suddenly and she ran to the barred window, standing on tiptoes and straining to see out into the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

"He came, my god, he came."

She was breathless, her voice almost cracking with emotion. Sakura frowned."What? What do you hear?"

Orihime turned, her face alight.

"Not hear, _feel._"

She knelt before Sakura and grasped her hands, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"It's Ichigo. I can feel his spiritual pressure. He's here! And there are others with him!"

Sakura's heart seemed to stop and it took her a moment to speak. She hadn't felt anything.

"How many?"

Orihime frowned as if concentrating.

"Four, I think."

Her face was alight with hope and excitement, but Sakura frowned, unable to share her enthusiasm.

"But if you can feel it then surely the Arrancar. . ."

She trailed off as the door to the cell opened and Schiffer stepped in, flanked by two other Arrancar.

"Orihime Inoue, you are to come with me now."

Orihime frowned but stood to leave, squeezing Sakura's hands as she did so. As the door, she turned and caught Sakura's eye.

"It'll be okay."

The cell door slammed behind her, and Sakura was alone. She pulled herself up, using the wall as support. Orihime had healed her wounds but she hadn't eaten in days and was still weak. Slowly, she walked to the window and peered out into the darkness. Orihime had said she could feel Ichigo out there. That meant he was fighting.

Leaning her head against the bars, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Aizen's seal had numbed her but maybe if she concentrated, she could sense the spiritual pressure of her friends. She tried to quiet her mind, breathing deep, and waited. It took a while but finally she felt very faint pulses of spirit energy out in the darkness. She concentrated harder and they came in clearer. Gritting her teeth, she pushed against the seal, ignoring the pain this caused in her head, and tried to detect who was out there. There was Ichigo's weighty spiritual pressure like a bomb blast, and. . There! The fierce red pulse of Renji. Beside him she could make out the cool feel of Rukia, and there were two more. . . . She'd felt their spiritual pressure before but couldn't remember where. They weren't Shinigami, she could tell that much. So, surely, Ichigo's friends. That meant Chad and Uryu.

Sakura's eyes opened. Uryu. . . The young Quincy. She'd met him when the Bount attacked Karakura Town. He'd struck her as a sombre young man with a cool and collected manner, but she'd seen the anger burning in his eyes, and she'd known that beneath that cool exterior he hid an insecurity in himself and his place in the world. She'd immediately sympathised with the boy. After all, both their races had been wiped out by the Shinigami.

Sakura grasped hold of the bars in the window and squeezed them as a wave of anger and despair filled her. Uryu, Ichigo, Chad. . . Orihime's friends. Mere children compared to the ancient Shinigami captains and officers. They were the ones who came. Not Ikkaku, not Yumichika. Not Sakura's own father. Just Renji and Rukia who Sakura knew, _she knew_, where there to back up Ichigo. Not for her. No one had come for her.

Sakura gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Not Shunsui, not Urahara, not Kenpachi, her captain. No. They hadn't come for her. They'd abandoned her. Clearly believing she was a traitor, they were leaving her here to die. But who _had_ come? Ichigo Kurosaki. Orihime's friend. The teenage boy who had surprised them all, and kept growing more powerful. The one individual who held his unusual group of friends together. Hell, even Uryu put aside a lifetime of animosity to fight beside him.

A bubble of hysterical laughter rose in Sakura, and she threw back her head, laughing wildly, her teeth glittering under the strange lights and shadows of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo. . .He was the only one who had believed and never doubted in Orihime. The only one willing to fight for her.

Sakura's laughter ended in a pained sob and she pressed her face against the bars of her cage, ignoring the pain. She screamed into the night.

"ICHIGO!"


	26. Chapter 26

Renji sheathed his zanpakuto, panting slightly.

"I think that's the last of them for now."

The small group stood in a clearing, all in postures of readiness. They'd been ambushed by a group of hollows but had been able to despatch them efficiently. Ichigo stared off into the night where, on what counted as a horizon in this weird place, a huge building could just be made out.

"You think they know we're here yet?" His orange hair moved in the breeze.

"Oh yeah." Renji smiled grimly. "They know."

"Best keep moving then." Ichigo threw his zanpakuto across his strong shoulders and pushed on. Rukia trotted to his side and cast her eyes watchfully around them as they walked. Chad took up position to the other side of Ichigo while Renji and Uryu hung back, keeping an eye on their rear.

There was plenty of time to think as they walked, and Renji's mind was wandering. As he gazed at Rukia, watching as she smiled up at Ichigo, her eyes totally focused on his face, he couldn't help but think about their time together as children. They'd survived the roughest part of Rukongai together, and it was her fierceness that had kept their gang going; kept them together. Renji knew his reputation. He knew that people believed him to be a fierce and committed warrior but no one knew he'd learned it all from Rukia. When he'd been forced to choose between obeying his captain, a man he respected above all others, and saving Rukia from an unjust execution, it had been Ichigo who had made him realise what was needed. That was the first time he had ever questioned his duty, and then Sakura came along; a woman who seemed to encourage all those around her to bend the rules. She'd been wild, unpredictable. He remembered watching over her that time at Urahara's when she'd been weak and wounded. As he'd watched her sleeping face, he'd seen a vulnerability in her and it had reminded him so strongly of Rukia. It made him think of the look he'd seen in her eyes when she'd gaze at Ichigo, when she thought no one else was looking.

Renji tried not to think too hard about how Rukia felt about Ichigo. He knew it was complicated due to the teenager's eerily similar appearance to Rukia's previous vice-captain, Kaien. She'd been exceptionally close to him, had idolised him, and he'd been taken by a powerful hollow. Renji knew that she'd risked so much for Ichigo because that resemblance haunted her. She wanted to do things right this time. But sometimes Renji wondered; did Rukia admire Ichigo, did she see him as every mentor sees their student, or did she have more complex feelings for him? Renji frowned, his hand tightening on his zanpakuto. It bothered him that he didn't know what was in his oldest friend's heart.

Uryu was also deep in thought. His fingers toyed idly with the cross on his Quincy bracelet as he walked, his mind on the past. He was thinking about Orihime; of how they'd fought side by side when they'd help Ichigo break into Soul Society to rescue Rukia from execution. He'd known his classmate was brave but when he'd seen her in action, how selflessly she risked herself for her friends, he'd seen her in a whole new light. When he thought of Aizen having kidnapped her, he felt almost sick with rage. Orihime was far too sweet to be around such a monster.

But, as much as he cared for his friend, if he were honest with himself, the one person he couldn't stop thinking about was Sakura. When he'd first met her, during the Bount attack, she'd seemed reckless and dangerous. But when he heard about her past, how similar it was to his own, to the plight of the Quincies, he'd seen her differently. And she'd saved him. He still remembered how she'd pulled him against her so that Nova could teleport them away from the danger that Kariya posed. She'd been warm and soft, though her arms had held him in a steely grip. But her softness. . . Uryu flushed pink, pushing at his glasses fastidiously and chastising himself. Not only was she much older than him but she was an officer now in the Gotei 13. A Shinigami. She'd chosen that life. The thought made him frown. He hadn't seen her again since that fatal trip into Soul Society that nearly ended with her death, and when he'd learned of her induction into the squads, he'd been furious. Blind rage had filled him and he felt like she had betrayed him. He'd thought of it often. How could she forgive them for what they had done to her people? To her mother?

But hadn't he done the same? Wasn't he doing the same now? This wasn't the first time he'd fought beside Kurosaki after all. He had proven he was willing to put aside their chequered past and ancestry to assist the orange-headed substitute Shinigami when necessary. And now, here he was, running into a danger he wasn't sure they could survive. And for what? He squared his shoulders. For his friend, Orihime. And for Sakura who, whether she knew it or not, was one of the most important women in his life. What Uryu felt about her was all jumbled up, just a mass of confusion, but he knew he had to try to save her, and he knew he longed to talk to her again. Even for a moment. He pushed onwards.

* * *

As the group, led by Ichigo, grew closer to Aizen's fortress, Orihime paced her quarters, her eyes frequently drawn to the small, barred window, as if she'd suddenly see her friends out there, waiting for her. She was filled with emotion; fear, worry for her friends, excitement, hope. It had been so long since she'd seen them and she burned with longing to talk to them again, to wrap her arms around Rukia, to smile up into Chad's sweet, handsome face, and to be close to. . . . She cut the thought off, her cheeks flushing. Of course, she couldn't stop her mind from turning towards Ichigo.

Ever since he'd saved her from a hollow all that time ago, ever since she'd realised that he had strange gifts like her, she'd longed to be by his side. When she'd healed him, time and time again, after battle, she'd sworn to herself that she would always be with him, that she would always fight beside him. And then Aizen had taken her, and given her a simple choice: come with him, or her friends would die. _Ichigo_ would die. She couldn't allow that. She could _never_ allow that to happen.

But now he was coming for her and she didn't know if he could win this fight. Yes, he always surprised them; had shocked General Yamamoto, Renji, the captains of the Gotei 13, even her. He'd proven time and time again that his powers were only continuing to grow, but he'd grown distant and secretive too. When he'd disappeared to train, without even a goodbye, Orihime had thought her heart would break. Rukia had tried to reassure her, and the two had attempted to distract themselves with training, but Orihime had seen the troubled look in Rukia's eyes and knew she had sensed the same thing. There was a darkness in Ichigo now. Orihime didn't know what it was, or what it meant, but she wondered if even that was enough to keep him alive here, now, in this strange and nightmarish place.

Wiping her hands on her thighs nervously, Orihime waited, her heart pounding with fear and excitement. Would Aizen call for her soon? Would he demand she obey him now before her friends arrived? What would she do? Was she willing to die here? She thought of Ichigo, of all the times he'd almost died for others; friends or strangers. She'd seen all that he had risked for others and she swore, her eyes dark and fierce, that she would die to protect those she loved.


	27. Chapter 27

Yumichika wandered along the pathways of Seireitei, looking for a familiar face. There was a great deal of activity among the Gotei 13 now as the General planned for their defence against Aizen. It was felt he'd surely attack soon, now that he'd taken Orihime, and Sakura had joined him. And everyone had to be ready.

Yumichika's eyes scanned the faces of those around him until he found the one he was searching for and headed in his direction. Izuru Kira had his head down, reading a thick bundle of papers, as he hurried along the path towards his squad's quarters. Yumichika carefully put himself in the blond man's way, acting affronted when he knocked into him, his papers falling onto the ground.

"Oh, Ayasegawa. My apologies." The vice captain sounded harried, crouching to collect his papers wearily.

Yumichika sniffed scornfully before reaching down to pick up a stray paper Kira had missed.

"Maybe try to be a little more careful in future?"

Kira frowned. "I'm sorry, okay? Things are just hectic around here now."

Yumichika nodded. "What with preparing to protect Karakura Town, and dealing with Takahashi being a traitor."

Kira visibly winced.

"Surely you don't believe that?"

Yumichika shrugged gracefully.

"All I know is what I saw, and what history tells us of her kind."

Kira's frown deepened.

"Her kind? Please tell me you don't believe that old prejudice? I thought you two were close."

"I thought so too but now look where we are."

Yumichika fixed his cool blue eyes on Kira's face.

"I'm not sure any of us really knew her."

Kira looked away, seeming uncomfortable but unsure of what to say.

"Well, I should get going." The tall blond went to leave but Yumichika stopped him.

"While I have you here, I don't suppose you've seen Rukia have you?"

Kira frowned. "No. Did you ask captain Ukitake?"

"Of course. He hasn't seen her in some time."

Kira swore softly.

"Do you think she left to be with the human boy, Kurosaki?"

Yumichika laughed scornfully.

"For what? To launch an assault on Aizen? Just the two of them? How absurd."

Kira looked worried, pushing at the thick swath of hair that obscured his left eye.

"That is just the kind of thing she'd do. Damn it! This is a complication we do not need."

Yumichika gestured at the papers in Kira's hands.

"You're busy and she's not a member of your squad. If she has defected, that isn't your concern."

Kira shook his head. "No, but if she's gone, that means Renji is with her. God damn it! I should alert Captain Kuchiki."

Yumichika raised one perfectly curved eyebrow.

"Well, if you feel that is best."

But Kira was already hustling towards the stately house where captain Byakuya Kuchiki resided.

Yumichika smiled, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his kimono as he headed back to his own barracks. He found Ikakku sulking in one of the common rooms. The bald man sat hunched over, diligently cleaning his zanpakuto, his shoulders one angry line.

Yumichika stood over him.

"I'm sure Rukia and Abarai are in Hueco Mundo by now. Do you think they've faced the Arrancar yet?"

"Why would I care?" Ikakku's voice was an angry growl.

Yumichika shrugged, dropping gracefully into a nearby seat.

"It's just unlike you to avoid a fight." Yumichika glanced at the door and stiffened slightly as he saw captain Kenpachi Zaraki walking down the hall, his diminutive vice-captain perched in her usual spot on his back, peeking over his shoulder. He raised his voice slightly whilst casually resting his hands in his lap.

"Captain Byakuya will surely take them on himself. I'm sure he'd relish the challenge the Arrancar pose."

Kenpachi paused in the doorway, his huge form almost blocking out the light. He turned his head to Yumichika and fixed his one eye on him, the other hidden behind his black eye patch.

"Byakuya has been sent to deal with the Arrancar?"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"Sent? No. But I am sure he will go running once he realises that his precious adopted sister has run in to save her friend with only a handful of children, and Abarai, for back up."

Zaraki's huge face creased in a frown as he considered this, the scar on his face puckering hideously, then stretching out as he broke into a terrifying grin.

"Really? Hmm."

Yachiru, vice-captain of the 13th squad, tilted her head and let out a trill of childish laughter.

"I know what you're thinking, Kenny. You're thinking about your unfinished business with Tosen."

Kenpachi didn't respond but his grin widened, turning his face even more demonic and feral.

"If Byakuya is going," Yachiru continued, "we should too! It'll be fun. Things have been dull around here, lately. Let's go have some fun!"

Yumichika bowed his head to the tiny vice-captain and flashed a haughty smile.

"The General has commanded that we all remain here until he gives his orders."

Yachiru rudely stuck out her tongue, glaring down at her subordinate and looking as if a tantrum was imminent. "Kenny hasn't had any fun in a while. We should go. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She drummed her tiny feet against Kenpachi's hulking back, though he remained still.

Yumichika sighed.

"I suppose it isn't right for Kurosaki to have all the fun."

Kenpachi turned his head, fixing his eye on Yumichika's face, and it was then that Yumi knew he had him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is there? Interesting." Kenpachi rubbed at his chin, his stubble audibly rasping against his huge, strong fingers. "Yes, we will go."

Yachiru trilled excitedly.

"Hurrah! We're gonna have so much fun! Baldy should come too!"

Ikakku, who had been trying to ignore all this, scowled darkly.

"Don't call me that."

Yachiru laughed. "Don't be mad, baldy! We're gonna have some fun with Icchi!"

Kenpachi glanced down at Ikakku's hunched back.

"Do what you want." He turned and walked away, Yachiru's excited trills fading off into the distance with him.

Yumichika glanced at his friend.

"I'm surprised you're not going with him. I know how much you love a fight. And don't you have some unfinished business with the Arrancar?"

Ikakku's scowl deepened as if he were warring with himself, and then he abruptly stood and stormed from the room, heading after his captain.

Yumichika smiled before rising from his seat and calmly following his friend.


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura sat in her cell, back against the wall, eyes closed. She was concentrating on maintaining her awareness of her friend's spiritual pressure. She'd just been able to feel them fighting earlier and the more she worked on it, the stronger her sense became. It even hurt less, the numbing of the seal feeling slightly less icy as it locked down on her power. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the Arrancar coming for her until the door of her cell flew open, crashing into the wall.

She jumped, rushing to her feet, and raising her arms defensively though she was too slow, and was struck across the face, the blow forcing her head back. Grimmjow grabbed the front of her dirty and torn kimono and pulled her close enough for her to see every chip and furrow in his hollow mask. He was truly demonic up close and she had to steel herself to meet his gaze.

"You're in for it now, little witch." His breath was hot on her face, his voice laced with venom.

"Aizen wants to see you and then you're mine. I'm going to kill you nice and slow."

Sakura bit back a retort and just kept staring into his soulless eyes. He sneered and pulled her forward, dragging her along as he headed for Aizen's thrown room. She didn't want to go back there but, as she'd been shown time and time again, she was no match for a single Arrancar now, and especially not Grimmjow. Swallowing hard, she wondered if Aizen was going to execute her, or merely watch while Grimmjow did. She believed the blue haired Arrancar when he said he'd make it slow and her veins turned to ice at the thought.

When she was finally thrown in front of Aizen, she felt completely on edge, as if every nerve in her body was on fire. Her head felt strange suddenly, too; thick and heavy. Aizen didn't even glance at her.

"I suspect you're beginning to feel the effects of your friends fighting some of my lesser warriors. Spiritual pressure always did effect you differently, and the seal is only adding to your discomfort."

Sakura shook her head and tried to focus on Aizen, taking in the long line of his back. Despite the fuzzy feeling in her head, her senses were so acute that she felt like she could see every hair on his head. The contrast of sensations only added to her confusion and she stood silently, waiting for him to act.

He turned to her now and she was struck again by how cold and handsome he was. A true ice prince. He gazed at her, unsmiling.

"Your friends are right on time. The others will be here soon and then all will go as planned. Ulquiorra!"

The small Espada member stepped forward from the shadows, silent and obedient.

"Despatch the first unit to Karakura Town."

Sakura thought of all those innocent souls in the town and groaned.

"Please, don't. . ."

She doubled over suddenly, feeling a pain spike through her whole body. Aizen watched impassively.

"Yes, your seal is allowing some level of awareness. I'm afraid any high level of spiritual pressure is going to effect you like this."

Sakura dropped to her knees, gazing up at him mindlessly, while part of her brain screamed at her to wake up, to pay attention. Something about his zanpakuto. . . . She stared at it, where it hung on his hip, sleek and deadly, but she couldn't think around the pain that was racing through her body. Somewhere, outside in the dark of Hueco Mundo, her friends were fighting, and it felt like it was killing her.

Suddenly Aizen was before her, his hand on her face.

"This is the last time I will ask you, Sakura. Turn away from your false past and join me. Or die."

Sakura shook her head, trying to dislodge his grip, but she might as well have tried to shake off an iron vice. Gathering her thoughts, trying to push away the pain, she managed to gasp a response.

"Never. I'd rather die."He smiled, looking graceful and coldly beautiful in the stark light of this throne room, a king among insects.

"Then you will." He stood. "Grimmjow, she's yours now. Take your pet."

Sakura didn't turn to see the Arrancar's face but she could imagine his demonic grin and a numbing sense of fatality filled her as he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room, towards her death. Grimmjow seemed impatient to finish her off, and threw her into the nearest empty room. She glanced around her, hoping to find something she could use as a weapon, but was unsurprised to find nothing.

Grimmjow watched her with a cruel smile before cracking his knuckles, looking like a cat who had cornered a fat little mouse.

"I should have finished you off back in the human world, before that nosy Vizard got in the way."

Sakura blinked at the mention of Shinji. Her discovery of the Vizard seemed like years ago now, though it couldn't have been more than a few weeks. Her attention snapped back to the present, however, as Grimmjow flash stepped towards her and seized her face in an iron grip. Pain shot through her jaw and she couldn't help but struggle.

"I'm going to enjoy this. _Bitch._"

She anticipated the blow but had no chance of escape, her head flying backwards as he backhanded her across the face. He gave her no time to recover before landing a powerful blow to her solar plexus. The air rushed from her lungs and she fell to the floor, unable to breathe. Just as she was able to suck in one painful breath, he hit her again, sending her sliding across the dirty floor into the adjacent wall.

Grimmjow loomed over Sakura's prone body, sneering down at her.

"You're pathetic, Shinigami. I'm doing you a favour by ending your snivelling existence."

Sakura opened her mouth to spit out where he could stick his 'favour' when she heard yelling out in the corridor. It was Orihime, her voice high with terror and triumph.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! We're in here!!" Her voice was suddenly muffled and cut off as if someone had put a hand over her mouth. Sakura's body thrummed with tension and pain, wishing she could go to her friend. She looked up to where Grimmjow still stood over her, though his attention was clearly elsewhere.

"Ichigo?" He sounded thoughtful and his eyes glowed with hatred and a savage eagerness. He looked down at Sakura as if suddenly remembering she were there.

"We're not finished, bitch. I'm coming back for you after I've finished with the orange headed brat."

And then he strode from the room, but not before picking up Sakura and throwing her so hard against the wall that she blacked out, falling into a crumpled heap on the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

Ichigo held his right shoulder, blood oozing between his pale fingers. As they'd approached Aizen's fortress, some low level Arrancars had intercepted them, and it had taken all of their strength to beat them. Ichigo had released his bankai to finish off the last one, and the entire group stood ragged and bleeding. The orange headed teen swore beneath his breath. If they were faring so badly already, how were they supposed to fight the Espada?

Tightening his grip on his zanpakuto, Ichigo turned to the others to assess their condition when something flashed in the corner of his eye. He raised his sword just in time to block a blindingly fast attack. His opponent grinned down at him. It was an Arrancar. He was tall and skinny, his mask covering the right side of his face and curving up into wild spikes that protruded all around his skull. He had four arms, each holding a wickedly curved blade, like scythes. He opened his mouth in a demonic grin and his tongue lolled out, dark and pointed.

"Too slow, Shinigami."

His voice was a dark growl that sent a chill down Ichigo's spine, though the teen was quick enough to jump back just as the Arrancar swung one of his swords towards his stomach.

Renji rushed to Ichigo's side, holding his sword before him and collecting himself.

"Bastard." Ichigo hissed, drawing back his zanpakuto and leaping at the Arrancar who laughed wildly and easily blocked both his and Renji's attack.

"Is that all you have?"

The creature mocked them, that hideous tongue lolling out obscenely, his unnaturally long fingers flexing on his weapons. Renji and Ichigo both jumped back, panting, and assessed the situation. Uryu, Chad, and Rukia readied themselves to assist when a shadow loomed behind the Arrancar. He had just begun to turn when a flash of intense spiritual pressure blew up the sand around them, the wind howling wildly. The Arrancar's mask split before their eyes and he dissolved with a hysterical cry of rage and pain.

Blinking, stunned, the group looked up into the unsmiling face of captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Huh." He snorted dismissively. "No fun at all."

His one eye rested on Ichigo's face for a second and then he turned, swinging his sword over his shoulder, and walked past them towards Aizen's fortress, his vice-captain bouncing along beside him as if they were on holiday, not heading to face a powerful enemy.

Now that Zaraki had left, the group realised he was not alone. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood silently before them, his long black hair waving delicately in the breeze. Rukia's eyes widened and Renji bowed his head, guilt surging through him. Byakuya gazed at his vice-captain impassively.

"Abarai, this is not the first time you have disappointed me."

Renji scowled but had the sense to remain silent.

Byakuya stepped forward. "I'm sure it won't be the last." His eyes turned to Rukia, who was too surprised to speak.

Ichigo turned to the familiar captain, his expression surprised but pleased.

"Byakuya, what the hell are you doing here?"

Gazing at the unruly teen, the older captain seemed able to express his displeasure at such an impolite greeting with just a simple look, his face relatively impassive.

"It was not difficult for a captain of the Gotei 13 to persuade General Yamamato that a direct attack on Aizen might be beneficial. And he was perturbed to hear that officers had recklessly run into danger." His eyes turned to Rukia once more and she flushed slightly.

Ichigo grinned.

"And Zaraki?"

"He's here for the fun of it."

A new voice spoke up, and everyone turned to see Yumichika and a scowling Ikakku walk towards them. Yumichika nodded at them.

"Renji, Rukia. Sir." He bowed his head briefly to Byakuya and then walked past them, waving back at them over his shoulder.

"If you'll excuse us, we're off to watch our captain create some trouble."

Renji shook his head, grinning now that it was clear his captain wasn't about to punish him.

"Good timing. We should get moving, too."

Byakuya nodded, seeming as unruffled as always.

"Indeed. Aizen has already started his attack on Karakura Town."

The group exclaimed in shock, and Ichigo and Uryu both stepped forwards, expressions intense.

"What's happening?" Ichigo's thoughts turned to his family and his heart clenched with fear and anger.

Byakuya glanced at him.

"Do not concern yourself. We have powerful protection in place, and they have not yet breached our defences. Nevertheless, we should move swiftly from now on."

Everyone nodded, following behind the tall, elegant form of the Captain of the 6th squad, turning their minds to the coming battle.


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura was dreaming. She was lying in bed in her small apartment in Karakura Town. The sheets were soft beneath her cheek, smelling of laundry detergent; sharp and fresh. She rubbed her face against that softness, stretching out her arms and feeling warmth beneath her fingertips. Ikkaku lay next to her, fast asleep. The sheets were tangled across his legs and his torso was bare. She ran her hand along the hard plains of his stomach and chest, marvelling at his muscular physique. Her fingertips found old scars and she let her touch linger there, wondering about all the battles he'd been in.

Turning her wide violet eyes to his face, she enjoyed this special moment; the only time when his face relaxed into a peaceful expression. The red marks by his eyes drew her attention and she touched one carefully before running a finger down his nose and smiling when he wrinkled it, still sleeping. Her terrifying, demonic lover looked so gentle now. It struck her suddenly how much she longed for this moment, this gentleness. She wished that he would touch her like that and the thought made her heart clench.

Ikkaku's eyes opened and found hers. He seemed to awaken immediately and a sly smile spread across his face.

"Hey, beautiful."

Sakura smiled, and Ikkaku sat up, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her against his chest. His lips found hers in a kiss that promised intense passion.

Sakura awoke, her eyes flying open when she realised lips really were pressed to hers. She pushed herself away.

"Oh my god, Ikkaku, you came." Emotion drenched her voice, almost choking her, but then her eyes took in the person before her and she stiffened with fear.

An Arrancar had her in his grip, and he was like nothing she had ever seen before. Every inch of his skin was black, pitch black, and when he smiled his teeth flashed white and pointed. His eyes were dark with a ring of red around them, and his hollow's mask formed a sleek helmet, tight to his skull, and as dark as his skin. Her arms were around him and she could feel that mask spread out along his spine and ribs, the bone hard and sharp against her hands.

She tried to pull back but his grip tightened, almost forcing the air from her lungs. He terrified her, her fear making her skin burn. She could feel his hands, wide and long, like claws along her back and she knew he could crush her if he so chose.

Those horrible eyes smiled into hers, and when he spoke, she saw his tongue, red like blood with the number 7 tattooed on it. He was Espada. Sakura's heart almost stopped.

Seeing her fear, he chuckled, the sound grating and cruel.

"And I thought we were such good friends." His eyes gleamed. "That must have been some dream."

She tried to push at him, and he let go of her suddenly so that she fell backwards, sprawling across the dirty floor.

Standing, his long body uncurling in a jerky motion like some kind of insect, the Espada member bowed mockingly, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face.

"Noir, at your service, madame. I guess Grimmjow got tired of you."

Sakura panted, staring up at him. She knew he was toying with her but had no way to defend herself. She couldn't even think clearly as the fighting outside made her body throb painfully, the seal making their spiritual pressure attack her like knives slashing at her skin.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion nearby, shaking the building, and causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Noir grinned, his mouth obscenely wide, sharp teeth glinting in the low light.

"Seems like your friends have breached the outer defences. They're inside now."

He kneeled before her, leaning close enough that she could feel his breath, hot like an animal's.

"But will they find you in time?"

He touched her face and she could see now that his hands _were_ claws; long with wickedly sharp tips and encased in bone. They were horrifying and she shuddered as he ran a finger along her cheek, the sharp nail leaving a trail of blood on her pale skin.

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

She swallowed hard, unable to speak.

Noir leaned closer.

"Your little friend, the orange headed child? They've found her already. They're trying to get her out." His horrible eyes locked onto hers, which were wide with fear.

"Do you think they'll bother to come for you?"

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear it, and took a shaky breath.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Orihime is safe."

Noir threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh my, you are too funny. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you don't care if you live or die?"

He leaned close again, grabbing her face so tightly that her jaw clicked and her whole face began to throb painfully.

"Because if they don't come for you, you will die. I promise you that."

He ran one hand through her hair, making her wince, and watched her with interest like he was examining a strange new creature.

"You're quite attractive in a soft way. Some of my brothers, and sisters, want to play with you." He leaned close. "Should I let them?"

Sakura felt sick. He couldn't mean. . . Her heart plummeted and she knew her eyes were unnaturally wide with fear. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her breathing was coming fast and short.

Still smiling, Noir slid his free hand under the neck of her kimono, lying it across her heart as if he could hear her thoughts. Sakura stiffened at the invasion but was powerless.

"Wow, it's really pounding. Is that fear, or excitement?"

Sakura's face creased in disgust, and she spat at him.

"You're sick!"

He howled with laughter, grabbing her so quickly that it left her breathless. He pulled her close until she was practically sitting in his lap and no amount of struggling loosened his inhuman grip.

"I'm sure it's bad manners to take someone else's pet, but if Grimmjow was stupid enough to leave you here, I might as well have some fun."

Sakura felt his grip on her tighten and then agony rushed through her body. His claws had lengthened and he'd plunged them into her back. She could feel them, between her ribs, rendering her flesh. Blood began to soak into her kimono, sliding down her back in long red lines. She coughed, and blood splattered down her chin and on to Noir's face.

His grin widened.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, right now."

Sakura couldn't speak, the pain was too intense. She just stared into this monster's face and knew that she was going to die. He flexed his fingers and she screamed.

Another explosion shook the building and suddenly, in a deafening crash, one of the walls to the cell crumbled, and Sakura was thrown backwards from the blast. She lay still, agony racing through her body, a pool of blood growing beneath her.

Noir was on his feet now, staring out into the corridor at something she couldn't see. Suddenly, he was beside her, having moved too fast for her to have followed. He hauled her up as if she weighed nothing, ripping the sleeve of her kimono and using the strip of silk to bind her wrists to the bars of the window. She hung there, arms above her head, blood dripping down her body.

Noir leaned close.

"I'll be back, my pet." He licked her cheek, and she closed her eyes, biting back a sob. Then he was gone. She slumped forwards, unconscious.


	31. Chapter 31

Yumichika hurried along the dark corridors of Aizen's fortress. He could hear fighting far behind them and smiled grimly. All of Ikkaku's moodiness had abated as soon as he'd been challenged by an Arrancar, and Yumichika had left him to the battle. He was sure it would do him some good, and he was only too happy to leave him to fight out his problems.

Zaraki had forged on ahead, looking for more worthy opponents, and Yumichika was following along behind, carefully checking all of the cells for any signs of life. So far, he'd managed to avoid the Arrancar and that was fine with him. He found battles to be boring, and, besides, they always ruined his hair.

Moving away from yet another empty cell, he came up short, finding his captain standing quietly in a doorway. The tiny bells fastened to the spiked ends of his hair jingled softly in the breeze blowing through the building now that the outer walls had been destroyed. The sound was eerie amidst the echoing noise of their group fighting.

Yumichika moved quietly behind him and tried to see around his captain's hulking form. His eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cell, Yumichika sucked in a sharp breath as he saw a figure hanging from the bars of the window. White hair fell in a long line, obscuring the figure's face. Yumichika's eyes rose to the wrists bound to the bars; they were lean and delicate. His heart beat faster and he stepped passed his captain, his eyes never leaving the hanging figure. Taking in the torn and bloody red kimono, he reached out a hand and pushed that thick white hair aside, gazing at Sakura's face. A livid bruise covered her entire right cheek, swelling up near her eye. Her lips were cracked and blood was drying on her skin.

Yumichika ran his fingers against her face, feeling the cold and clammy skin beneath his touch, his mind racing. She jerked suddenly, and his eyes widened."She's alive." He couldn't help his soft exclamation, both hands going to her face now, trying to wake her. She didn't stir again, and he finally noticed the blood that was pooling at her feet.

"She's injured, we need to get her down."

Zaraki stepped into the cell, so tall that the ends of his hair brushed against the ceiling, making those tiny bells ring in a jarring cacophony of sound.

"Fix her up and then leave her."

Yumichika turned stiffly, incredulous eyes going to his captain's face.

Zaraki scowled down at the smaller man.

"Her journey isn't over yet, and she's worthless to me now."

"Worthless. . ." Yumichika practically spat the word, his hands still cradling Sakura's pale face.

Zaraki turned away, his sword resting over his great shoulder.

"Her powers are all but gone. She's no longer a worthy member of my squad. Cut her loose and then leave her here." He fixed his great eye on Yumichika. "Or would you rather we take her back to be executed?"

And then he was gone. Yachiru hovered in the doorway for a moment, the expression in her eyes making her seem suddenly older.

"I'm sorry, Ayasegawa. Sakura has her own path to take from now on, and it doesn't align with ours." And then she was running after her captain, her pink hair bouncing against her tiny shoulders.

Yumichika turned back to Sakura, his body stiff with emotions he didn't have time to sort through. His dark blue eyes took in her battered form and he felt his blood run cold. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead as his fingers went to the bonds around her wrists. As soon as he released them, she fell, completely limp, and he caught her easily despite their equal height. Carefully, he lowered her to the floor, his hands coming away wet with blood.

His face impassive, he reached under his uniform, beneath the sash, and removed the medical kit he had stored there. Kneeling, he unrolled the small case and eyed its contents. Looking back at Sakura, he carefully slid an arm beneath her, the sleeve of his kimono bunching up, and rolled her towards him so that he could see her back. Her kimono was so heavily drenched with dark blood that it clung to her, and Yumichika was forced to lie her on her stomach so that he could examine her back more closely. Slowly, he ran his hands up her arms and slipped his fingers beneath the collar of her tattered kimono, carefully peeling it from her body until her back was exposed

Her pale skin was marred by dried and fresh blood, and Yumichika's eyes took in the thick puncture wounds in her back. He touched one gently and eyed the fresh blood on his fingertips. Sakura did not stir and he glanced at her face, worry in his eyes. As he set to work on the wounds, he couldn't help but think of the time she had tended to him after an Arrancar attack. He'd been trapped in the human world and had almost died. Only her ministrations had saved him. When she'd found him, he'd been slowly bleeding to death in the road, his zanpakuto lying shattered on the dirty ground beside him. She'd never questioned him about what, exactly, had happened to him that night, not after he had recovered, and only once when he'd been wounded. He didn't even think she knew how his zanpakuto worked and he had mixed feelings on that. Part of him suspected that she would understand, though he was so used to keeping it a secret that it had been natural to hide it from her.

The truth was that he'd become complacent. He was so used to overcoming his enemies as soon as he released his zanpakuto's attack; an attack that completely drained the spirit energy of his opponent. When an Arrancar had intercepted him in the human world, he'd been careless, his arrogance making him slow, and, as a result, he had quickly been overpowered, his sword shattered before he could release its attack. He swore he'd never make that kind of mistake again, and the shame of it still burned in him.

He smeared an ointment designed to stop blood flow across the wounds in Sakura's back and watched her ribs rise and fall with her laboured breathing. When she'd nursed him, he'd challenged her, asking her difficult questions about her relationship with Ikkaku. And what had come of that? Ikkaku had ended it, abandoning Sakura for the sake of what? Their friendship? Yumichika shook his head, dark hair brushing against the ornate feathers he wore on his right eye, trying to dislodge the thought.

He knew what people thought of him; that he was a narcissist incapable of caring for another person. He believed that, some days. It wasn't in his nature to examine the relationships he did maintain too closely, and he'd only accepted Sakura originally because of Ikkaku's interest in her. He knew, too, that there were rumours about his relationship with Ikkaku, that perhaps it went further than just friends. A select group of women in Rukongai knew that not to be true, but the rumours had never bothered him. He was fiercely loyal to Ikkaku, and yet he had no qualms about moving in on Sakura, letting her know that he wanted her. He gazed down at her now, more damaged and weak than he'd ever seen her, and wondered once again why he even wanted her. Why _her_? He'd told her that it was her beauty but he'd met women who surpassed her. Was it that she reminded him of Ikkaku with her wild fighting spirit? Was it the newness of her, the exotic nature of her birth? He couldn't think of an answer to any of these questions.

When he'd patched up her wounds as best he could, pulling the bandages tight to staunch the blood flow, he carefully pulled up her kimono, watching it slide against her skin, and then rolled her onto her back. Her head lolled and her eyelids flickered but she did not awaken. Yumichika gazed down at her face, brushing a strand of hair from off her cheek. His fingers paused, running down until they touched the livid scar at the base of her throat. He knew it embarrassed her and she was always trying to hide it, though her hand flew to it when she was worried, or scared. He ran a finger over the puckered skin now, tracing the lines of it. He knew that she thought he was repulsed by it but it fascinated him. Sakura always teased him for his preoccupation with beauty and it had often amused him how, despite her claim that beauty was unimportant, she tried so hard to cover this wound, this memory.

He knew she was ashamed of what it represented; her loss of control. She'd fought so hard to gain it again, and he knew Ikkaku had helped. And then he'd come along and thrown her into uncertainty, made her question her dedication to Ikkaku as well as her future. He'd pushed her, trying to force her to see that her future held no certainties, that being with a Soul Reaper was never easy. And she'd run from him, avoided him. Ikkaku had turned his back on her and she had taken the insult and moved on.

His fingers still on her scar, Yumichika's eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. He had been told to leave her here, and he would obey. He believed that one should never leave a fallen Shinigami behind, but Yachiru's eerily insightful words kept echoing in his head. He had known from the night Sakura had saved him that she did not walk the same path as him. He had always suspected that she would leave, follow her own way, forge her own path. To hear someone speak those words had sent a chill down his spine, and even though he longed to take her with him, he was going to leave her here on this dirty floor, among enemies. He knew that she couldn't return to Seireitei, and that Ichigo and his young friends would surely come for her.

Softly, silently, Yumichika leaned down and pressed a kiss to that scar, his lips hot on the delicate skin of her throat. And then he left, knowing he would never forgive himself for this act.


	32. Chapter 32

Renji grabbed his wounded side, hunched over against the pain, as blood oozed between his fingers. Rukia held him up, her body supporting him, as the remains of Byakuya's bankai faded around them. Ichigo was holding up Chad, whose armoured arm was shredded and dripping blood onto the sand. Uryu stood by the captain, slowly lowering his unique Quincy bow, the glow of it dissipating into nothing as he flexed his fingers.

Orihime stood beside Ichigo, her eyes dark with worry.

"Sakura should be near here. We can't leave without her!"

Uryu looked at his friends and then met the eyes of the unruffled captain.

"I'll go. You should get back to the gate. How much time do we have, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked down at the device Urahara had given him.

"Thirty minutes."

Byakuya nodded.

"Zaraki and I will stay to deal with Aizen. You should go back."

Orihime's eyes flashed.

"I'm going with Uryu."

Ichigo shook his head.

"No way. You are not going back in there."

Orihime's cheeks flushed at the look in his eyes but she stuck out her chin stubbornly.

"She wouldn't leave me behind. I'm going to help Uryu."

Seeing the doubt in her friends face, she clasped her hands together and leaned toward him, her eyes earnest.

"I can shield us. We'll be fine."

Byakuya cut off Ichigo's protest.

"She's right. She is unharmed, as is the Quincy. They should collect Takahashi whilst I escort you back to the gate."

Ichigo wanted to argue but one look at the pain in Chad's face made him pause. He needed to get his friend back to be healed and, if he were honest, he doubted he had the energy to draw upon his inner hollow again. When he'd used it earlier to destroy an Arrancar, he'd been left weak and bloody. Glancing back at where Renji rested heavily on Rukia, and catching her eye, he sighed.

"Fine. Be quick, Ishida."

The tall, dark haired boy nodded and turned to Orihime.

"Let's go!"

They ran back towards the building, ducking under a ruined wall and heading into the area where Orihime knew the cells to be.

Orihime's mind raced, as did her heart, though she couldn't tell if the latter were from relief, fear, or excitement. He had come for her. Ichigo had risked everything to recover her from Aizen. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, even captain Byakuya. Their support glowed inside her, spurring her on despite the fear in her heart. When she had been taken by Aizen, she had thought she would never see their faces again, and now here she was. She had watched them fight for her, had seen the ferocity in their expressions as they worked to free her from the clutches of the Arrancar, and she knew she had to do the same for Sakura. She was, after all, her friend.

Putting her head down, she ran harder, catching up to Uryu whose long legs had given him a slight lead. This part of the building had been badly damaged by their fights with the Arrancar and the two teenagers had to slow on occasion to scramble over the rubble. The area seemed deserted now, and Orihime wondered what Aizen and his Espada were up to. Were they all in Karakura Town now? Had Aizen moved on to another area where he could watch his subordinates from a safe distance? He never had forced Orihime to mend the Orb, and that was troubling her. Why hadn't he demanded she do it as soon as he realised Ichigo was coming for her? Had that all been a ruse? And, if so, what was his true intention?

Stumbling on a piece of rubble, Orihime was shaken from her thoughts. Uryu looked back at her, concern in his eyes, but she waved him forwards. Rounding a corner, they came to a long corridor, covered in dust, soot, and yet more rubble. Picking their way along carefully, a smell Orihime could never quite forget hit her nostrils; fresh blood. In her short life, she had experienced many horrible things, and if there was one memory she wished to forever erase, it was this smell. She'd encountered it far too many times, and it always made her stomach churn. One hand to her mouth, eyes wide, Orihime gazed into the nearby cells, finally coming to a stop as her eyes fell on a prone figure laid out on the floor.

"Oh god, Sakura!" She rushed forwards, dropping to her knees beside the older woman, one hand reaching for her face. Pausing in surprise, Orihime noticed the edge of bandages beneath Sakura's kimono, and beside her there rested a medical kit. Orihime touched it, a frown creasing her forehead. Had someone been here before them?

Uryu knelt down beside her, touching Sakura's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"She's alive, but her pulse is weak. Should we try to wake her?"

Orihime nodded, taking hold of Sakura's shoulder and shaking her gently.

"Sakura, Sakura! It's me, Orihime, wake up!"

The older woman's eyes flickered, and then those violet depths were staring up at the two teenagers. Confusion and pain made her eyes dark, and she gazed around the room, clearly groggy.

"What's happening?" Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and she tried to sit up, wincing as the wounds in her back re-opened. Orihime placed a hand on her arm to steady her.

"Careful. Where are you hurt?"

"My back. An Espada stabbed me." She looked at Orihime sharply. "He might still be close by."

"We should get going." Uryu's eyes were dark beneath his glasses, and he quickly bent down to help Sakura to her feet, slipping an arm around her waist. She gazed at him, taking in his Quincy uniform and finally turning her eyes to his face. He looked older than she remembered him, and his grip was strong and firm.

"Ishida, my god. . . You look so different."

A faint blush spread across his face and he cleared his throat, looking away briefly before turning back to the wounded woman.

"Who tended to your injuries?"

Sakura frowned at the change of subject, one hand going to her stomach as she realised that her torso was encased in bandages.

"I don't know. I remember someone. . ." Her voice trailed off as she felt the memory of a familiar spiritual pressure in the air, but as soon as she tried to identify it, it was gone. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here. God, I am so glad to see you two." She smiled at them, but it was weak, and when Uryu started moving, she winced in pain. Orihime touched her arm, eyes filled with worry.

"Maybe I should heal you before we go."

Uryu shook his head, still moving, Sakura leaning heavily on him.

"No time. We need to get back to the gate."

A shadow fell across the doorway, and the small group looked up into the face of a smiling Noir.

"And just where do you think you're going?"


	33. Chapter 33

Ichigo and the others hurried towards the gate. Chad's breathing was ragged and he seemed to grow heavier with every step they took. Shifting his hold on the larger boy, Ichigo glanced back at where Renji was being supported by Rukia. The vice-captain was largely moving on his own steam now, though Rukia hovered close, her eyes darting to his pale face with concern.

Byakuya, who had been leading the way, suddenly paused, turning to gaze back at where they had come. His white headpiece seemed to glow in the low light and the scarf around his neck and shoulders blew out in the wind, which had been steadily growing stronger. Rukia gazed up at her adopted family, dark eyes wide.

"What is it?"

He glanced down at her, and his face seemed to soften.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. Kurosaki," His eyes fixed on the tall teenager, "get back to the gate. There is something I must attend to. Don't worry about your friends; they will return to you in time. If not, Zaraki and I can escort them safely back to the human world. Now, go."

Ichigo nodded, hitching Chad up higher and picking up his step. Byakuya took one last look at Rukia, his eyes lingering on her face, before vanishing in a flash step.

"Do you think Uryu and Orihime are in trouble?" Rukia's forehead creased in a worried frown.

Renji shrugged, panting slightly against the pain in his side.

"Maybe. Or maybe Byakuya remembered he had orders to attend to. Who knows what old man Yamamoto asked him to do?"

Ichigo looked back at the pair over his shoulder.

"Or maybe he realised that this might be a weak moment for Aizen."

Renji straightened.

"That is one fight I would like to see."

Rukia shuddered.

"Not me." She looked behind her at where Byakuya had gone. "Do you think he'll be okay? Maybe I should go back. . ."

Renji grabbed her wrist and peered down at her.

"Don't even think about it, Rukia. Come on, the gate will be closing soon."

They pushed onwards, the wind picking up the sand and blowing it into their faces. The black of the gate back to Urahara's store was just visible in the distance when a pale blur rushed by them, and Ichigo was thrown backwards, Chad tumbling off to the side with a groan.

"Ichigo! Chad!" Rukia yelled, disengaging herself from Renji and running forwards. Ichigo was already getting to his feet but Chad lay unnaturally still, and Rukia dropped to his side, pushing at her hair impatiently so she could see him clearly. She checked his pulse, which was weak, and touched his shoulder, worried.

"You." Ichigo's voice was a low growl, and Rukia looked up to see him squaring off with Grimmjow. The sight of the Arrancar who had once almost killed her sent a chill down her spine, and she immediately felt safer when Renji came to stand above her, even if he was still clutching his wounded side.

The tall Arrancar smiled cruelly at Ichigo, flexing his arms and clenching his hands into fists.

"You going to stand and gape all day, little boy, or are you going to fight?"

Ichigo's glare was fierce, and he stepped forward confidently, his previous fatigue and worry forgotten. Grasping his zanpakuto with both hands, holding it out before him with its point tilted towards Grimmjow's heart, Ichigo steeled himself.

"Bankai!"

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped into Aizen's thrown room, his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, held easily by his side. Voice soft, he raised his sword.

"Scatter."

The room glowed with light as his _shikai_ took effect; surrounding the room in blades that reflected the light back as a pink glow, like a thousand cherry blossoms.

Sosuke Aizen reclined back in his large stone throne, hands laced casually beneath his chin.

"Byakuya, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

The captain stood impassive, his eyes studying Aizen's face. The seated man laughed, leaning forwards casually, his eyes alight with amusement.

"What? You have no questions for me? Or are you here to arrest me?"

Byakuya Kuchiki met his eyes with a regal tilt of his head.

"I will execute you for your crimes."

"Really? And what exactly are they? Karakura Town still stands, or did you not realise?"

Byakuya kept his face impassive but his mind was whirling. They had been so sure that Aizen was attempting to recreate the Royal Key, and here he was claiming that he had purposefully spared the human town, which he needed for its creation. What was his true intention?

Aizen's smile widened.

"Beneath that poker face, I can tell you're wondering just exactly what I have been planning."

He stood, and Byakuya's blades thrummed in the air, ready to launch at a moment's notice. Aizen was unfazed.

"Let me assure you, captain Kuchiki, that you have all played your parts exactly as I had hoped." His sharp eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth as he spoke.

"And now the final stage of my plan is already in motion and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. Let us see how your precious Soul Society fares after tonight."

Byakuya tilted his head.

"It is not over yet."

His fingers barely moved, and suddenly his glowing blades were diving towards Aizen, surely too fast for the man to dispel them. Light flashed, Byakuya's attack dispersed in a rain of beautiful pink motes, and Aizen still stood. His figure blurred, and then cracks ran along his skin, light pouring out as if he were being lit up from the inside. His laughter sounded in the tomblike room.

"Oh yes, it is."

And then he shattered into pure energy, and Byakuya realised he had been deceived. He spun around but there was no one waiting to attack him. Aizen was probably long gone, though his zanpakuto's power was clearly still in effect.

Furious, Byakuya strode from the room and towards the nearest burst of spiritual pressure. Aizen would not make his escape so easily.


	34. Chapter 34

Uryu carefully disengaged himself from Sakura, making sure Orihime could support her, and moved to stand in front of the two women. His thin, serious face was pale but determined as he stared down the 7th Espada. Noir grinned at him, sharp teeth looking demonic in the low light, his eyes practically glowing with malicious intent.

"I am not finished with that doll. You will leave her here, boy."

"Like hell I will," the young Quincy muttered. He took a step back, stretching his arm where his silver cross dangled from his wrist. Hooking his fingers as if holding the string of a bow, he pulled back his arm, and light crackled before him. Sakura had only ever seen Uryu fight once before, and that had been with the help of a special Quincy artefact. This looked nothing like what she had seen then. Instead of a bow made of that distinctive blue-white spirit energy, this was shaped like a pentacle, or a spiders web. He held it before him like a shield and light crackled out of it, lighting up the room and temporarily blinding Sakura, who had seen nothing but darkness since her incarceration.

With blinding speed, he created an arrow of pure light and fired at Noir, again and again, faster than Sakura could follow. It was breathtaking, and she watched in awe as she clung to Orihime. Uryu stepped forwards, still firing, forcing Noir backwards, giving the women room to stumble out behind him, heading down the corridor.

"Go!" Uryu called to them, though they both paused, staring at his back.

"But Ishida. . ." Sakura reached for him, unwilling to leave him there alone, but Orihime was pulling her backwards, though her touch was gentle.

"He's right. We have to go."

Sakura shook her head, but she was helpless. If it weren't for Orihime's surprisingly strong grip, she'd be lying in the dirt, and with Aizen's seal still binding her powers, she had no way to defend them. Gritting her teeth, she tore her eyes away from the ramrod straight back of the young Quincy and allowed Orihime to lead her away. Seeing them retreat, Noir scowled. He had been playing with the Quincy but now that his quarry was actually escaping, he grew tired of it. Easily dodging Uryu's attack, he moved with inhuman speed until he stood behind the boy. With a blow that resounded with a sickening thud, he threw him into the wall thirty feet down the corridor, and turned to the women, who were watching him with wide eyes.

Orihime frowned, her grey eyes turning dark as she touched one of her flower pins with her free hand, and activated her protective shield. It covered the space between the Arrancar and her in the shape of a huge triangular block of energy. Noir examined it with interest.

"You think this will stop me?"

He raked his nails along it, seeming unfazed by the sparks that flew up at his touch. Turning his palm, he gazed at where Orihime's energy had scorched his fingertips and grinned wildly."Oh, this is going to be fun."

He slashed at the shield, and Orihime skidded backwards, struggling to hold on to Sakura, crying out in pain. Sakura stumbled, turning to her friend.

"Put me down, so you can defend yourself properly!"

Orihime gritted her teeth, shaking her head and sending her pretty auburn hair flying out over her shoulders."No, that's exactly what he wants."

Noir laughed, his disgusting red tongue lolling out.

"Pretty _and_ clever. I bet you taste so sweet." His eyes glittered.

Behind him, Uryu pulled himself to his feet, using the wall as support. He straightened his glasses and smoothed back his dark hair. He was furious, and Sakura noted how anger aged him. As he pulled himself up straight, creating that amazing bow once more, Sakura could see the man he was going to become. It left her breathless and it made her chest ache. She glanced at Orihime, who held her so tightly and was resolutely staring Noir down. They were practically children. She couldn't let them die for her.

Gathering her strength, she looked up and purposefully caught Noir's red-rimmed eyes."You want me, you sick son of a bitch? Come and get me!"

Wrenching herself from Orihime's grip, ignoring her surprised shout, Sakura threw herself through a hole in the nearby wall and staggered out into the darkness of Hueco Mundo. The wind almost knocked her over but she used her initial impetus to run a few feet before her knees gave way, and she fell into the sand. She hadn't made it far, but there was enough space between her and the others to keep them safe.

Noir materialised before her, flashing his sharp teeth in a feral grin.

"You are certainly a fun toy. It's almost a shame that I have to break you."

He reached for her, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo panted, shoulders hunched, his black jacket flapping in the breeze. Grimmjow stood a few feet away, watching him with open amusement. The blue haired Arrancar wiped a line of blood from his cheek with his thumb and licked it clean.

"Huh, seems you've learned something since our last encounter."

Ichigo merely scowled, tightening his grip on his released zanpakuto, and preparing for his next attack. The silken sound of a sword being removed from its sheath made him pause, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Rukia standing in readiness, her elegant zanpakuto in one hand.

Grimmjow raised one eyebrow scornfully.

"You want to try again, shinigami?"

Rukia lifted her head, chin jutting out, her posture elegant and regal. She had no idea how much she looked like Byakuya in that moment. Opening her mouth to snap a retort, Ichigo held up a hand to silence her.

"Rukia, get Chad and Renji through the gate. Grimmjow and I have unfinished business."

The Arrancar continued to smirk, and Rukia wanted to protest but Renji took her arm, shaking his head.

"As much as it chaps my ass to say it, Ichigo is right. You should get Chad to safety. I'll stay."

"You go too, Abarai."

"Hey!" Renji snapped, glaring at the back of Ichigo's head. "Since when did I take orders from you? Brat." He drew his sword, coming to stand beside Ichigo, ignoring the blood that still dripped from his side.

Unhappy, but knowing her friends were right. Rukia looped Chad's arm around her neck and half carried, half dragged, the huge teen towards the gate.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She called back to them, already panting with exertion. Ichigo and Renji grinned, their expressions equally wild. Together, they lunged at Grimmjow.

He parried their attacks easily, laughing all the while. Ichigo slashed at his hollow mask but Grimmjow was faster, darting beneath the swing of Ichigo's sword and landing a blow on Renji that sent the vice-captain flying backwards.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, though he was smart enough to keep his eyes on Grimmjow, who lifted his fists and playfully boxed the air.

"One down. Try to do better this time, boy."

Snarling, Ichigo flash stepped forwards, moving so fast that he was a blur, his sword lashing out again and again. Grimmow parried each attack but was forced backwards. Blood flew through the air, and the Arrancar was forced to leap away, eyeing a cut to his arm balefully.

"Brat!" He spat, leaping at Ichigo and finally unsheathing his sword. Their blades clashed, and Ichigo put all of his weight and spiritual pressure behind the blow, causing Grimmjow to be thrown backwards.

"This is more like it!" The Arrancar howled, his eyes alight with fierce pleasure and arrogance. "Maybe I should step things up a notch."

Swinging his sword before him in a lazy circle, he grasped the hilt with both hands and smiled. Intense spiritual pressure built up around him, and Ichigo realised that Grimmjow had released his zanpakuto. The air shimmered around him, and the Arrancar was transformed; his ears stretching out into points, his hollow mask rising up like a band around his forehead, and a long, bone-like tail lashed behind him.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stared at him, his expression scornful. "What are you, some kind of demented cat?"

Grimmjow's mouth twitched, and then he was behind Ichigo so fast that the teenager hadn't even seen him move. He slashed at his back but Ichigo twisted and blocked the blow before it could connect.

"Don't underestimate a feline's power and speed, Shinigami."

His tail whipped around, the point sharp as a sword and heading for Ichigo's heart. The orange-headed teen threw himself backwards, landing on his feet with ease, and holding a hand before his face.

"Screw this."

Concentrating, scowling with the effort, Ichigo drew out his hollow mask, his training with the Vizard flooding back to him as it did every time he had to call on his unruly inner hollow. The mask settled on his face like a second skin; white as bone on the right side, lined with blood red lines on the left. Blackness leached into the whites of his eyes, and his pupils seemed to glow orange. When he spoke, his voice was distorted, overlaid with a rough sound, as if two people were speaking at once.

"Try it now, kitty-cat."


	35. Chapter 35

Sakura stared up at Noir and felt. . .nothing. She was numb, physically and emotionally. The blood loss had taken its toll and she couldn't concentrate. When she tried to move, her limbs wouldn't obey her. She hoped Noir would take her away from this place, to kill her somewhere where Uryu and Orihime could not interrupt. At least that way they'd be safe.

But Uryu and Orihime had no intention of leaving her behind, and were already running across the scorched ground towards her.

"No! Get back!" She screamed at them, her voice cracking as she used all her energy to warn them, but they kept coming, and her heart flooded with despair.

Noir grabbed her, hauling her up by her torn kimono, and turning her so she could watch her friends racing towards her. His arm was like a steel band around her throat, and her toes just brushed the floor. She didn't even try to struggle.

Noir leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Shall I make you watch while I kill them? The boy is an annoyance, but I might keep the girl for later."

Sakura's eyes watered, and her voice was a pained whisper.

"You bastard."

Uryu reached them first, standing a short distance away and glaring at Noir. If looks could kill, the Arrancar should have dropped dead right there on the ground. Pushing up his glasses, Uryu raised his chin.

"Let her go."

Noir grinned.

"She's my toy. If I want to break her, I can."

"She's not a toy!" Orihime ran up beside Uryu, eyes alight with rage. She looked genuinely ferocious. Sakura had never seen her like this before and in her muzzy headed state, she felt awed to have witnessed this transformation in the usually quiet teenager.

"Let her go, right now!"

"Or what?" Noir mocked, the bony ridges along his spine suddenly launching out all around him until he looked like some horrible insect. Breaking off one of the spines casually, he threw it at Orihime so fast that she barely had time to throw up her shield. The blow sent her skidding backwards, her feet throwing up sand, but she gritted her teeth and bore it.

Uryu raised his arm, preparing to create his Quincy bow, when Noir wrapped his fingers around Sakura's throat and raised her up. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to loosen his grip to no avail.

"Stop right there, Quincy."

His eyes spitting fire, Uryu allowed his weapon to disperse, balling his hands into fists.

"Isn't that better?" Noir mocked them. "Now we can all have a little chat."

His fingers loosened on Sakura's throat and she gasped for air, still hanging from his grip.

"Just why are you so invested in my little toy? What is she to you?"

"She's our friend!" Orihime said hotly, sounding very young. Uryu remained silent. Noir looked at him, his expression sly.

"No, it's more than that. Do you think you share a common past, Quincy? I've heard all about the genocide of your kind. You think that because you're both the last of your race that you're suddenly worth saving?"

Uryu squared his shoulders."None of that matters. What matters is that she doesn't deserve to die."

Noir howled with laughter.

"According to what? You, a mere child? You have no idea about what's in her heart."

Uryu frowned.

"Enough of your games. Put her down or I will destroy you where you stand!"

Noir's grin widened, seeing that he'd hit a nerve.

"You want her? Here." And with that, he threw Sakura at Uryu, causing him to stumble backwards in his effort to hold her up, which was the opening Noir needed. He was suddenly by their side, grabbing Uryu by his jacket and throwing him out across the sand. He landed in a heap, and before he could even think about getting to his feet, Noir was on him.

Sakura pushed herself up onto her hands and knees as Orihime rushed to her side. She waved her on, pointing at Uryu.

"Go, help him!"

Orihime ran forward, hands going to the flower pins that acted as a conduit of her powers. As Noir pulled back to hit Uryu, Orihime was able to throw a shield around him, and Noir snarled as his claws connected with the golden energy.

"This is getting tiresome, children."

His eyes locked on Orihime's and he began to stalk towards her. Sakura watched with mounting horror, knowing there was nothing she could do. A sharp pain suddenly laced through her, and she recognised it now as a sign that someone with great spiritual pressure was nearby. She'd barely had the time to glance around her in search of this individual when Noir suddenly froze, throwing up one of his great black arms.

Captain Byakuya's blade pressed against the Arrancar's bare skin.

"Leave these children be." His voice was soft, his expression mild. Noir snarled and lunged at him, but the captain flash stepped away with ease. Noir followed, his face a mask of rage. In her weakened state, Sakura couldn't follow their movements; it was just a blur of black and white to her. And then the world exploded into colour as Byakuya released his _shikai._

* * *

Ichigo faced Grimmjow, breathing hard. His right arm was bleeding, as was a thick cut across his back, and his left thigh. To make matters worse, he could feel the bottom of his hollow's mask begin to crumble. Grimmjow noticed it too and smiled widely.

"You don't have long now, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes shot over the Arrancar's shoulder to where Rukia was pulling Chad through the gate and to safety. She looked back at him before stepping through, worry and frustration clearly visible in her dark eyes. Renji hadn't moved since Grimmjow had struck him, and Ichigo was worried that he was seriously injured. It took a lot to put that man on his back, but then they'd all faced more than they'd ever thought possible in a mere few hours.

"Don't get complacent." Grimmjow's voice sounded to his right, and Ichigo swung around just in time to stop a devastating blow. Using his flash steps, he came up behind the Arrancar and went to thrust his sword into his back but that unnatural tail whipped against him, and sending him flying. As Ichigo landed, using one hand to brace himself, more of his mask began to crumble.

Grimmjow grinned.

"Time's almost up."

And then they were crashing together, moving too fast to clearly see. Blood sprayed through the air, both receiving gashes across their torso as they fought. They seemed evenly matched but then Ichigo's mask crumbled entirely, his eyes returned to their normal hue, and the young Shinigami found himself suddenly drained. Grimmjow noticed his weakness and lashed out at him, landing a devastating blow across Ichigo's chest. Blood quickly spread over his dark jacket, and Ichigo panted, sweat beading on his brow.

Grimmjow stepped forward, his face a hideous mask of vicious triumph. Behind him, in the doorway back to the human world, a blond head Ichigo had certainly not expected to see appeared, and a weary sigh sounded over the howling wind.

"Well, this sure is disappointing." Shinji Hirako drawled. His zanpakuto rested over his right shoulder, his free hand in his pocket. He seemed completely at ease and his eyes were fixed on Ichigo.

"I should give you credit, though. It looks like you've been holding that mask for longer than 11 seconds." He grinned, his prominent, straight teeth making him look a little goofy.

Ichigo wanted to utter a witty retort but was still struggling to catch his breath. Grimmjow turned, snarling at the blond Vizard like a wild animal.

"You again." His voice was a growl, and Shinji's eyes narrowed as he met that stare.

"I don't have time for you." The tall man uttered and then his sword was lashing out incredibly fast, and before Ichigo could blink, a crack formed along Grimmjow's mask. He watched, incredulously, as the bone fell from the Arrancar's face, and he fell to his knees, eyes wide and unbelieving. Grimmjow fell forward, blood gushing from all his wounds. He pulled his head up, body shaking, finding Ichigo's face.

"No, it can't be." And then he slumped forward, his body finally dispersing as all hollow's do, Arrancar or not.

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his eyes and pulled himself to his feet, swaying as he felt the effect of the night's fighting in full.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing here?"

The blond was leaning over Renji, hauling the vice captain on to his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. He turned to Ichigo.

"Eh, you're one of us now, kid. Even if you are a pain in the ass."

"And him?" Ichigo pointed to Renji, knowing how Shinji hated all Shinigami.

"This is a favour I'm doing for you. I like the idea of you being in my debt."

He winked and then cocked his head.

"C'mon, the damn gate is gonna close up any second."

Ichigo stared out across the sand.

"But Orihime. ."

"Hey, she's a bright girl. She'll make it. C'mon!"

He stepped through the gate. Ichigo purposefully turned his back on it. Shinji's head popped back out of that eerie blackness.

"You wanna be stubborn? Suit yourself."

And then he was gone, leaving Ichigo to wait.


	36. Chapter 36

When Sakura came to, she was aware of someone standing above her and looked up at the stately figure of Byakuya. His zanpakuto was still held in his grip, and the way it rested at his side made her think that in the space of a blink, he could be holding it to her throat. She swallowed.

"Are you here to take me to my execution?"

The air seemed to still in the tense silence that followed, and Sakura was aware of nothing but the powerful captain's dark eyes. And then he sheathed his sword and knelt beside her, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. She didn't feel any pain as he carried her, and she knew she should be worried about that, but the world was still glowing pink for her, and she allowed herself to rest her head on Byakuya's shoulder. Her eyes closed of their own volition. She barely felt a small hand press against her forehead.

"She's got a fever. We need to get back." Orihime's voice was soft and stern, and Sakura thought that she'd make an excellent nurse. She could just picture the buxom teen in a nurse's uniform and the hijinx that would surely ensue. Sakura giggled to herself, and heard worried voices.

"She's delirious. Her wounds haven't stopped bleeding. I don't think we have long."

"The gate is still open. I'll take her there."

"Quickly, then."

And then she felt herself moving at a great speed, though it felt like she was floating over the ground. She couldn't feel Byakuya's arms anymore, just a general warm fuzziness. It felt good, and she let herself disappear into its welcoming darkness.

Byakuya glanced down at Sakura's face and increased his speed, mindful of the teenagers racing to keep up with him. It wasn't long before they arrived at the gate. Ichigo straightened as he saw his friends approach, his eyes roving over Orihime's face almost hungry. Finally, his eyes settled on Byakuya and Sakura lying in his arms.

"Is she. . ?"

"Alive. Barely. Get her medical treatment immediately."

Ichigo nodded, moving as if to take her when Uryu intervened.

"You're too badly wounded. I'll take her."

Byakuya handed the unconscious woman over, and Uryu immediately stepped through the gate, his eyes on her face. Ichigo turned back to Byakuya.

"What about you?"

"I'll find my own way back. Take care, Kurosaki Ichigo."

And then he was gone. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and together the two stepped through the gate. There was a sense of dizzying movement and then the two teens tumbled out onto the hard ground of Urahara's training grounds. Blinking in the bright light, Ichigo looked around him. Shinji was gone but he was too tired to ask where. Uryu's arms were empty and Ichigo turned to see Urahara rushing up the stairs to his store with Sakura in his arms. His assistant, Tessai, was helping Renji up the same stairs. Stumbling when he tried to follow, Orihime slipped an arm around Ichigo, a light flush rising on her cheeks. Together, they staggered up the steps, Rukia and Uryu following along behind.

They could hear Urahara speaking, and followed the sound of his voice. He stepped out from one of the back rooms, closing the door behind him. Blood stained his kimono.

"Tessai will heal Renji. Sakura's going to need a little more work."

He cast a knowing eye over Ichigo.

"We should patch you up, too."

"I can help." Orihime, though clearly exhausted, looked as if she could not be deterred.

Urahara nodded.

"You should start with Sakura then Chad. Tessai will deal with Ichigo."

The orange headed teen scowled, wincing as he pulled away from Orihime.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be stubborn, Kurosaki." Uryu snapped, eyes disapproving.

Ichigo went to argue but was too exhausted.

"Whatever."

He stumbled past Urahara into the room where Tessai was laying out an extensive medical kit. Orihime rushed after him, already turning her mind to Sakura. Rukia and Uryu stood in the corridor, looking a little shell-shocked and unsure of what to do with themselves. Taking pity on them, Urahara hustled them into an adjacent room and pointed to a pot of tea heating on a small stove.

"Rest up."

Practically falling down before the stove, leaning toward it to soak in its warmth, Rukia sighed.

"That was something else."

Uryu snorted, reaching for two cups, and pouring them both some of the steaming brew. They both savoured the scent of it, glad to have the stink of scorched sand out of their nostrils.

Uryu seated himself, his eyes straying to where he knew the others were being healed. Rukia watched him, her eyes softening.

"You think she blames you?"

Uryu looked back at Rukia, naked surprise in his eyes.

"What?"

Rukia cradled her tea in her pale hands.

"Sakura. Do you think she blames you for what happened with the Bount?"

The serious teen stiffened.

"Maybe."

"Well, don't. Because if I know anything about that woman, I know she only blames herself. There's no point in you both feeling bad about it."

Uryu opened his mouth to protest but, oddly, Rukia's bluntness was soothing. He leaned back against the wall and flashed a small smile.

"But what about my great Quincy pride?"

Rukia laughed, and the sound of it made Uryu's tension ease. Taking a sip of her drink, Rukia sobered, gazing down into her cup.

"What do you think happened to Aizen?"

Uryu's expression darkened.

"I have no idea."


	37. Chapter 37

Seireitei was oddly quiet. The squads had been dispatched to protect Karakura Town, and those who were not part of the defence team were holed up in the Technology Building, monitoring the situation, and coordinating the individual units, or guarding the gate to the human world. Before Aizen's first assault on the human town, Seireitei had been teeming with Shinigami, all rushing about with purpose. Now, its silence was almost eerie.

In the centre of Seireitei lay the huge building where General Yamamoto spent most of his time. He was there now, standing before the giant screen that he used to communicate with his squads, leaning on his cane. The screen was blank for now, but he still watched it, waiting for a change. The breeze blew softly through the open windows, and the familiar scent of cherry blossoms was in the air.

All was quiet, there was no indication that the General was anything but alone, and yet he turned his face towards the door and spoke clearly.

"Sosuke Aizen. I did not think you'd ever return here."

"Younger men are full of surprises, as you should well know."

The former captain stepped out into the room, his hands in the pockets of his long white jacket, looking relaxed and unfazed.

General Yamamoto watched him carefully, though he did not move from his quiet vigil.

"I should have realised that forging a new Royal Key was not your true intention. Why else would you allow us to know of it?"

Aizen smiled. "I see your mind is still sharp, old man." He shrugged. "Sadly, for you, you have become too trusting. It was far too easy to infiltrate your guard."

The General scowled, looking suddenly formidable.

"You think you will survive this betrayal, Sosuke?"

"Do you think you will?"

Yamamoto laughed, the sound surprising rich and youthful.

"You are arrogant. That will be your downfall."

"No, that was yours. You never even considered that those closest to you could so easily be controlled by a traitor such as myself. And yet, here we are."

"Yes," the General's expression was thoughtful, "here we are." He straightened slightly, leaning heavily on his cane, and looked into Aizen's eyes.

"You think that by killing me, your secret will finally be buried? It's all so clear to me now. I should have realised sooner."

Aizen inclined his head.

"And now it's too late."

Yamamoto went for his sword but froze, his expression pained. Aizen raised a hand dismissively.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I've had my men slowly poison you?" He stepped closer. "Even when I was a lowly officer here in Seireitei, I experimented with spirit energy and its effect on different beings. That certainly came in use when I desired to create the Arrancar, but that tree bore more than one fruit."

Aizen walked around the room as if he had all the time in the world, running his hand over Yamamoto's possessions. All the while, the general stood frozen, sweat beginning to stand out on his creased brow.

"Did you know that you can condense and manipulate reiatsu in such a way as to create a potent poison? It doesn't work on humans, funnily enough, but it's deadly when administered to Shinigami."

He stepped closer to the general, his voice dropping.

"It works with a Shinigami's own reiatsu, twisting it, degrading it. The stronger the reiatsu, the more potent the effects of the poison."

Straining forward, Yamamoto managed to speak.

"This is not the end of it, Aizen. Your secret will not die with me."

Aizen sneered, his face suddenly ugly."Oh but it will, and your death only furthers my final plan."

Yamamoto's great body began to shake, and Aizen smiled, his calm façade back in place.

"Do you regret your choices now, old man? Do you finally see your weakness?" He leaned close. "I can hardly wait to watch you die."

Suddenly, Aizen turned his head toward the window, his smile growing.

"Excellent. Right on time." He drew his zanpakuto.

* * *

Soi Fon, captain of the 2nd division, was hurrying towards the central building to report on the defence of Karakura Town. After an initial fierce, but not indefensible, attack the Arrancar had fallen back, and there had been no activity for some time. She wanted the General's opinion on the situation before she considered removing her men.

As she approached the central building, something made her pause. Whether it was a natural warrior's instinct, or a keen sense for subtle reiatsu; something was making her instincts scream at her, and she raced towards the General's chamber, her flash steps too fast to follow. Always direct in her approach, she leapt through the nearest window, crouching there as she quickly took in the scene. But it wasn't Aizen she saw with his sword raised; not Aizen who stood over the General ready to strike. No, her keen eyes took in the form of a tall woman with cascading white hair, and wide violet eyes. Her red kimono fluttered in the breeze, and even before Soi Fon, famous for her speed, could move, she had plunged her sword into the General's heart.

"NO!" Soi Fon leapt, but the woman was already fleeing, hair flying out behind her as she ran.

Soi Fon was fast, she knew she was. The only person faster at flash steps was the goddess of flash herself, Yoruichi. But this woman managed to keep ahead of her, always just a step too far away for Soi Fon to strike with her elegant and deadly zanpakuto, Suzumebachi.

The two women raced across Seireitei, a blur of light and shadows. Finally, the woman with the white hair seemed to vanish, and Soi Fon paused, glancing all around her, chest rising with her rapid breathing, eyes narrowed. There! A flash of something. Soi Fon took off running, but it was too late. The sky above Seireitei ripped open in a jagged line, blackness leaking out like old blood. With a wicked smile and a jaunty wave of her fingers, the violet eyed woman disappeared into Hueco Mundo, the sky snapping shut behind her like a door slamming.

Soi Fon stood for a time with her hands balled into fists, shoulders hunched over as if she were fighting down some dark desire. Finally, the captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 straightened, and touched her earpiece, hidden beneath her thick, dark hair. She spoke softly, her words ringing with command, and then she dropped her hand and stared up at the blue sky.

"Damn you."

* * *

Shingami poured through the gate from the human world, Seireitei filling with life as they returned from their mission. As they headed back to their squads, a dark shadow fell across Soul Society. Looking up at the sky, craning their necks, the Shinigami watched as a giant cloud of hell's butterflies took flight, blocking out the sun. Slowly, they flittered down to officers, captains, workers in the buildings, everyone in Seireitei. And as they lifted their hands and the butterflies alighted on their fingers, they all heard Soi Fon's voice ringing in their heads, her words like a thunder clap.

"General Yamamoto is dead. Sakura Takahashi killed him."


	38. Chapter 38

Sakura awoke with a start. Memories crashed in on her, and terror seized her. She threw herself out of the makeshift bed, her legs tangling in the sheets, and her heart pounding like a locomotive. Pressing her back to the nearest wall, she panted, hands in front of her as if warding off unseen enemies.

A soft voice broke through her panic.

"It's alright, Sakura."

Eyes wide, she looked up beneath the heavy lines of her hair and saw Urahara sitting quietly on the other side of the room. His hat was on the floor by his feet, and his expression was gentle in the low light.

Swallowing hard, Sakura placed a hand on her chest and willed her racing heart to still. She was trembling violently, and it took a number of deep breaths before she felt able to speak.

"Orihime?"

"Safe."

"Ichigo, Uryu?"

Urahara cut her off.

"Everyone is fine. Everyone has been stitched up."

Sakura seemed to absorb this information slowly. Blinking, she gazed down at herself. Orihime had clearly visited her, as her wounds were completely gone and, physically, she felt fine. Someone had dressed her in a plain grey kimono, and she pushed at the sleeves and pulled at the edges, examining her skin. Aizen's seal remained.

Urahara sighed.

"What did he do to you, Sakura?"

Wide violet eyes fixed on his face, and then she was stumbling from the room.

"I have to get out. I need some air."

She heard him call to her, but she put down her head and ran. Uyru, hearing Urahara's shout, poked his head out in the hall just in time to see Sakura racing past.

"Hey, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Urahara stepped up next to the sombre young man and shook his head.

"Leave her be."

Throwing open the door to the Urahara Store, Sakura stumbled out into the courtyard, the ground hard on her bare feet. Taking great lungful after lungful of the cool evening air, she doubled over, hands on her knees. Her mind was racing and she couldn't get it to stop. Aizen, the seal, the Arrancar, her friends. The blood. Blood everywhere; on her body, in her mouth, on her friends. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the memory, willing herself to find some control.

Slowly, her heart began to pound less violently, and she stood up, breathing deeply and trying to find a sense of calm. A sob rose unbidden in her chest and she pressed a hand against her mouth, choking it back. No, no more of that. She had to centre herself. There was so much to do, after all. She had to thank Orihime, Ichigo, and all the others, though mere words couldn't express her gratitude. And Byakuya, what of him? Could she send thanks to him? Was there still a warrant out for her arrest? Was she still considered a traitor by the Gotei 13? There was so much left to sort through. Her life lay in shards all around her and she had to pick through, had to find a path for herself. She couldn't go on as she had before. Everything was different now.

Taking one last, deep breath of the wonderfully cool air, Sakura pushed her hair back from her face, squared her shoulders, and walked back into the Urahara store. She found Urahara seated in his room, and she knew he'd been waiting for her. She was grateful that he hadn't tried to follow her.

"Sensei," the word slipped out and she would have blushed if an eerie numbness wasn't settling over her. "Urahara, I need some clothes. Human ones."

He nodded. "You left some here previously. They're in your old room."

"Thank you." She paused, fingers playing with the sleeves of her kimono nervously. "Where is Orihime? Has she gone home?"

"I believe she went home with Ichigo and Rukia. Renji has returned to Soul Society."

"Do you know if," she paused, took a breath, "do you know if they still believe me to be a traitor?"

Urahara's eyes softened.

"Even I don't receive information that quickly, Sakura. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "It's fine. Thank you for all your help."

She slipped from the room, heading back to change. When she'd swapped the plain kimono for jeans, a long sleeve white t-shirt, and an old pair of boots, she felt a little more ready to face the world. The human world, anyway. Pulling back her hair and tying it with a scrap of cloth, she glanced up into a small mirror that hung on the wall and paused. The woman before her looked gaunt, deep smudges beneath her eyes making her appear haunted. She didn't recognise herself. Good.

Stepping quietly from the room, she found Uryu waiting for her in the corridor. He, too, had changed back into more normal clothes, a small backpack slung over his lean shoulder.

"Can I walk you?"

His voice was polite, and Sakura nodded. They left the store together.

Their footsteps resounded softly as they walked towards Ichigo's house. Sakura looked up at the trees and the sky, and thanked the gods that she had been given the chance to see them again. She glanced at Uryu and tried to think of something to say. He held his silence, and so did she, though their unspoken words rested heavy on her head. When they finally reached Ichigo's family home, Sakura turned to Uryu and bowed, hanging her head.

"I owe you a great debt." She straightened, looking him in the eye. "Thank you, Ishida."

He looked away, pushing his glasses up his nose fastidiously.

"I consider it a debt repaid. I never should have allowed Kariya to enter Soul Society."

Sakura shook her head.

"That seems like a lifetime ago now. We all acted badly." She sighed. "If I could go back, I'd do it all differently."

She glanced away, and she looked so sad in the evening's light that Uryu was at a loss for words. All the things he'd wanted to say to her, to ask her, flew from his mind, and he just stared at her dumbly, feeling like a child. She smiled at him now, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I should go in. I need to speak to Orihime before I leave."

"You're leaving?"

Sakura paused, realising suddenly that she didn't know where she would go.

"I don't know. Perhaps. Things are very uncertain."

Uryu nodded, though his expression was troubled.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura."

"You too, Uryu. And thank you, again."

He nodded, tilting his head so that his expression was unreadable, and then he headed off down the street.


	39. Chapter 39

Wearily, Sakura climbed the short stairs leading up to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door. The man himself opened it, and she smiled at the sight of his distinctive orange hair. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. And Orihime. Is she here?"

He opened the door so she could step in.

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Rukia."

"Thanks."

Sakura walked into the warm house and gazed around her, a small smile pulling at her lips. It was just what she'd expected; clean but lived in. A real family's house. Silently, she followed Ichigo up to his room, pausing in the doorway as she gazed at the faces of the people who had saved her. Ichigo slumped down on his bed, and Rukia and Orihime looked up from where they had been talking, heads together, on the floor.

Sakura dropped to her knees and bowed her head.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I can never repay you."

Ichigo looked away, clearly embarrassed, but Rukia's dark blue eyes creased as she smiled. Orihime reached out to touch Sakura's shoulders, and when she looked up, she saw her own tears mirrored in the young girl's eyes.

"It's okay. Really."

Sakura's heart clenched because she knew it wasn't, but she forced a smile and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm still kind of a mess."

Rukia's expression softened with concern.

"Any news from your squad yet?"

"No, nothing. For all I know, I'm still a wanted criminal."

"That's bullshit." Ichigo growled, sitting up and gazing down at her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, technically, I disobeyed my orders."

Rukia waved a hand.

"We do that all the time!"

Sakura had to laugh at that, and it eased some of the tension in her chest.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that things are different with me, you know?"

They did, and the collective mood sobered once again. Looking at the faces of her friends, Sakura realised that she was only making them feel worse, and went to stand.

"I only really came to offer my thanks. I should get going."

"Where will you go?"

Orihime fixed those wide grey eyes on hers, and Sakura had a hard time meeting them.

"I don't know. I guess. . . I guess I need to figure out how to remove this seal. I'll deal with the rest as it happens." Orihime seemed about to speak, so she pressed on. "For now, I just want to enjoy the night, you know? It feels good to be back here."

Rukia smiled at her, as did Orihime, but Ichigo just watched her owlishly. He stood with a stretch.

"Let me walk you out."

"Thanks."

When Sakura stepped out onto the porch, Ichigo leaned against the doorframe, silhouetted against the light within.

"You really okay?"

She look at the teenage boy who had been through even more than her, and shook her head.

"No. Not really."

He nodded. "If you'd said yes, I might actually have been worried." He met her eyes, expression serious. "You be careful, Takahashi. Don't do anything stupid. Again."

"Heh, yeah. Take care, Ichigo Kurosaki." She bowed her head slightly, and then turned away from him, heading off down the road.

The sun was beginning to set now, and Sakura watched as the world was painted in rich orange, pink, and red tones. It was beautiful, and the sight of it blew some of the cobwebs from her mind. She was still messed up, but she was beginning to realise that maybe that was something she was going to have to live with. It's not everyday you find yourself being tortured by monstrous, powerful beings, after all.

Letting her mind wander, her feet took her where they always did when she was in Karakura Town and needed to think: the park. She always gravitated to the one spot, a small copse surrounded by trees. There was a bench there, almost hidden from view, and it was precisely because she always ended up there that she was unsurprised to see a familiar figure waiting beneath the deep shadow of the trees. Her pace picked up, and by the time she saw his face, she was almost running. She threw herself into Shunsui Kyoraku's arms, burying her face into his trademark pink haori, and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Sakura, little Sakura."

He held her close, his face in her hair, and she felt like a child. Hands balling into fists, she clutched at his clothes, trying to fight the rise of emotions that were spiralling up due to his presence. It seemed like the dark memories of her incarceration were always lurking, waiting for her to let her guard down so they could rise up and overcome her.

Finally, he gently pushed her away so he could see her face, and she gazed back at him, unable to force a smile. His eyes darkened as he examined her face, and his jaw clenched.

"What did they do to you?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, unable to talk about it. He pulled her close again and stroked her hair.

"I understand."

Minutes passed and they just stood there, Kyoraku's strong arms making her feel safe enough that she mastered her emotions and pulled away from him, rubbing at her face.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you."

She expected him to make some kind of rude joke at that, and when he didn't, she knew that things were only going to get worse.

"What is it? Tell me."

She gazed up into his face and he shook his head, removing his straw hat and seating himself on the bench, gesturing for her to join him. She almost refused, too keyed up to settle, but the look in his eyes finally persuaded her. When she faced him again, he looked old; older than she'd ever remembered seeing him.

"It's bad, Sakura. Worse than I could have ever imagined."

Her heart plummeted.

"Is that why father isn't here?"

Kyoraku nodded.

"He's been banned from seeing you. They're watching his house."

Sakura's eyes widened."What? Why?"

Taking a breath, Kyoraku turned to her, facing her squarely.

"General Yamamoto is dead, Sakura. They're saying you killed him."

She couldn't help it, she laughed. It bubbled out of her, loud and bordering on hysterical. It shook her body until she was doubled over, one hand pressed to her mouth. Kyoraku watched her with a worried expression until she straightened, wiping tears from her cheeks. He could see it in her wide violet eyes as the gravity of the situation slowly hit her. Her face paled.

"So, they want me dead. Let me guess? Any Shinigami who finds me is to kill me on sight. No trial."

"That's right."

"Shit." Sakura leaned back on the bench, rubbing at her eyes and trying to shake the numb feeling of unreality from her head. "Wait," she straightened, "Byakuya helped rescue me. He can vouch for me!"

Kyoraku sighed. "He already has. The problem is that Soi Fon saw you slay the general."

"But Aizen's zanpakuto, it has illusionary properties! You all know that! He's fooled you before!"

"Yes, and that's been discussed but it isn't clear who was being manipulation: Soi Fon, or Byakuya. I'm afraid the testimonies of your friends don't count for much, right now."

Sakura stared at her father's closest friend, unable to speak. He shook his head sadly.

"You have to understand that even though the evidence is conflicting, everyone is looking for someone to blame. Old man Yamamoto founded the academy and the squads. We're all lost without him."

Sakura gazed down at her hands, her eyes following the ugly lines of the seal, so dark against her pale skin.

"Someone patched me up back in Aizen's fortress, but they didn't take me with them. It was my squad wasn't it?"

Kyoraku rubbed at his beard, clearly uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to lie to her, not now.

"Zaraki was there. When he saw you, when he saw what Aizen had done to your powers, he renounced you from his squad. I believe it was Yumichika who tried to heal you."

She squeezed her eyes shut. Yumichika. She remembered the memory of spiritual pressure she had felt when Uryu and Orihime found her, and knew now with total certainty that it had indeed been Yumichika. She remembered the touch of his hands on her skin, and her heart grew cold. He had left her there. Discarded her as easily as Zaraki had when he realised she was of no use to him.

Angry now, she stood, her mind racing.

"And let me guess, the old laws are back, right? About 'my kind'?" She practically spat the last words, and Kyoraku visibly winced, though he did not look away from her furious gaze.

"That's right."

She barked a laugh. "Typical. Typical, stupid, cowardly fucking Shinigami!"

Whirling, she rounded on him, leaning down so she could yell into her face, not caring that he was the only one who had come to see her, so blinded was she by her rage.

"What am I supposed to do, huh? Where am I supposed to go? I trusted you people, and you've all betrayed me!"

"Sakura," his voice was gentle but with an undertone of steel running through it, "you knew it was a shaky alliance, and you know I do not agree with any of this. That I am on your side."

She laughed, turning away from him so he couldn't see the expression on her face. Trying to reign in her emotions, she hunched her shoulders and took a deep steadying breath.

"Thank you for coming to tell me all this, Shunsui. I have one last question, though."

"Name it."

She held out her arms to him.

"This seal of Aizen's. Can you remove it?"

He gestured for her to sit beside him and she did. His long, strong fingers ran along her arms, over her face, down her neck, and all the while he frowned in concentration, feeling out the seal and its making. After what felt like a long time, he sat back with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe in time, but I'm not skilled enough. I'd need access to the technology building and I obviously can't take you there. But I'll keep working at it. I promise."

Sakura nodded morosely, turning her head to watch the last of the sun's light slowly sink beneath the horizon, the night pressing in.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"I know."

He took her hand and she squeezed it. Finally, she turned to her friend and occasional mentor, her expression serious.

"Take care of father, okay?"

He smiled sadly. "When do I not?"

Sakura rose, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down lower and pushing back her hair.

"It's probably best that we don't meet again. Not until things have died down. If they ever do." She took a breath. "If I don't get a chance to see you again, Shunsui, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I know you've always tried to look out for me, and I know I'm kind of an ungrateful brat. But that's all changed now." She looked away. "Everything has changed."

He stood, gazing down into her face.

"I guess this is goodbye then, little Sakura."

"I guess it is. Goodbye, Shunsui."

She turned and walked away before her courage failed her. She only had one place to go for the night; the small apartment Urahara maintained for her on the outskirts of Karakura Town. It was a risk since Hitsugaya and his team knew of its location, but she was bone tired, and utterly drained. If she didn't sleep soon, she feared her mind would shatter into a thousand pieces. So she headed to the only place she knew, and when she finally crawled into bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	40. Chapter 40

In the morning, the numbness had returned, and Sakura stumbled through her routine, though she was grateful for the hot shower and the dusty box of noodles she'd found at the back of the cupboard. Washed, refreshed, dressed in nondescript jeans and a t-shirt, she packed a small bag of necessities and headed out into the day, blinking as the sun hit her face. During the night, she'd realised that only one option lay ahead of her, and she knew it would have chilled her if she wasn't so shell-shocked. She was glad of the numbness, though, since it made her unafraid.

Walking through Karakura Town, Sakura's thoughts turned to Aizen. He had fooled them all, and she knew his plan wasn't over yet. Killing the General had clearly been important to him but there was more to it than that. Her mind turning back to all the times the Arrancar had asked about her brief foray into Aizen's past burned fresh in her memory, and she knew the key lay there. There was something out there, some scrap of information, that said something Aizen didn't want anyone to know. Sakura was going to find it. She had to.

Deep in thought, Sakura was unaware of someone stepping out in front of her until she almost walked right into him.

"So it's true."

She looked up into the face of Renji Abarai, and her heart skipped a beat. Icy fear slid down her spine until she realised that he was dressed in human clothes. Did that mean he wasn't here to kill her?

Renji's eyes roved her face, neck, and hands, following the lines of Aizen's dark seal.

"Your powers are really gone?" His eyes were dark and unreadable. Sakura glanced around them and pulled him into the shadow of a nearby building.

"What do you want?"

Genuine surprise flashed in his eyes, quickly replaced by frustrated annoyance.

"To find you! I never got a chance to see you. I was worried."

"You're not supposed to be here. Any officer who encounters me is to kill me outright."

Renji scowled.

"You know I don't believe you did it. Others will come to our side, too, in time. Byakuya and Rukia are speaking in your defence but it's crazy back there, Sakura. You have no idea."

She looked away, uncaring.

"Once the shock has worn off and more time has passed, I know we can convince them that you're innocent."

He touched her arm but she refused to look at him.

"It doesn't matter. I can't exactly sit around and wait for them to find me while they all bicker over whether to kill me now, or after a bullshit trial."

"That's why you're coming back with me."

Her head whipped around and she glared at him.

"The hell I am!"

Scowling, Renji grabbed her arm.

"I can protect you! You can tell them what happened! I know we can get this sorted out." He paused, his eyes dark and worried. "Besides, we need you back there more than ever. The place is a mess without Yamamoto."

Sakura wrenched herself from his grip.

"I don't care!"

He blinked at her before his hot temper took over.

"Stop being difficult! I'm not letting you run away again!"

"It isn't up to you, Shinigami!" She was yelling at him, not caring that people on the street were glancing over at where they stood beneath the shadow of the building.

"Don't you get it, yet? I don't care about Soul Society any more! I don't care about your precious squads and your rules and hypocrisy!"

She ran a shaking hand through her hair, face contorted with disdain and rage.

"When you or Rukia break the rules, what happens? Hell, what happens when a substitute Shinigami like Ichigo openly invades Seireitei? You all get a slap on the wrist and everything goes back to normal. But me? Me they decide to kill. They've never trusted me, and I was a fool to trust them. I am never going back."

Renji stared at her in shock, his mind racing, before scowling and grabbing hold of her arm, dragging her behind him.

"You're coming back if I have to drag you there myself."

Unable to shake his grip, Sakura gazed up into his face, her voice icy cold.

"So this is what the great Soul Reapers are reduced to, huh? Bullying defenseless women."

That stopped him, and he stared down into her face. She could see the despair in his eyes but she felt little sympathy. He didn't understand that her time at Soul Society was over, even though the evidence was staring him right in the face.

"I have nothing, Renji. My powers are gone, and I have no idea how I'm going to get them back, or if I even can. My father has been banned from contacting me, let alone seeing me. My captain kicked me from the squad, and my squad members betrayed me." Her wide violet eyes gazed into his, open and honest. "People almost died trying to save me, and that is my fault. I was stupid, arrogant, and reckless, and now I have to deal with the consequences. You can't fix this, Renji, and I guarantee that if you take me back, I'll die."

His fingers loosened on her arm, and she stepped away.

"The best place for you, right now, is with your squad."

He looked away, jaw clenching.

"You know they're sending out teams to find you?"

She nodded. "I figured as much."

He looked at her now, and his eyes were dark.

"I don't get it Sakura. I thought you were happy."

"I thought that, too." She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. "I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so."

They stood there on the street, people passing them by, a million words unsaid. Suddenly weary, Sakura turned to leave.

"Go back to Rukia, Renji." She paused, looking back at him over her shoulder, "But thanks for trying."

She walked away, refusing to look back. He didn't follow her.


	41. Chapter 41

Sakura wandered, aimlessly, along the streets of Karakura Town. The day passed and the sun began to set. It was then that she felt the first team of Shinigami descend on the town, looking for her. She touched her stomach, thinking of the lines of the seal that coalesced there. It seemed to completely obscure her spiritual pressure, while allowing her to feel theirs. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to avoid detection after all.

As the setting sun turned the world into a soft orange glow, Sakura found herself by the park. Something thudded against her foot, and she looked down to see a small pink ball. She bent to collect it, looking up to see a young child running towards her. Smiling, Sakura crouched down, holding the ball out to the tiny girl with a mess of black hair. The child took the ball, smiling widely, and then gazed up into Sakura's face, her eyes slowly widening with fear, tears filling her eyes.

Sakura was confused at first, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong, before she remembered and touched her face, where she knew the ugly lines of the seal marred her skin. Standing, turning away, bitterness filled her. She was right back to where she'd started: unwanted by Shinigami or humans. She had no home, and hate was beginning to burn through her, sealing up all the cracks in her heart. How had she come to this? She walked onwards, knowing that she had no one to blame but herself.

Finding a small secluded area of the park, she sat on a low wall and gazed out at the setting sun. She couldn't make the same mistakes again. She couldn't allow herself to be weak. And yet. . . Had it really been so wrong to want to belong, to be needed, even loved? She clenched her jaw. That was all unimportant now. She had to forget all of it: Ikkaku, her father, Renji, the feel of Yumichika's hand on her face. She had to turn her mind towards more important things, like what Aizen was really planning, and why he had let her live. She had to find out about his past. Thinking of Aizen now, Sakura's eyes widened and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Aizen. . . His sword, that's what she had been trying to remember! His zanpakuto's illusionary properties only worked if you had seen it released before. And yet, he had fooled her with that fake image of Orihime. That meant she had been present during the release of his zanpakuto at some time in her past. She wracked her brain but could remember no such thing. Eyes wide, she wondered what this meant, and she knew that, no matter what, she would find out.

The sun set, and Sakura remained where she was. Finally, a tall figure came to stand beside her. She didn't turn around, knowing him by his unique spiritual pressure.

"I was hoping you'd find me."

"It was easier than I expected."

Sakura smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Leaning back on her hands, she looked up at Shinji Hirako. He looked tall and elegant in his usual suit and tie, a brown cap perched rakishly on his thick blond hair. His eyes found hers, his expression watchful as if he were waiting for her to speak.

Sakura took a breath, steeling her courage.

"Teach me how to create an inner hollow."

* * *

Standing beneath the shadow of a nearby tree, completely still, Yumichika Ayasegawa watched expressionless as the Vizard, Shinji, held out his hand to Sakura. After a brief pause, she reached up and took it. Pulled to her feet, she followed where Shinji led her.

Yumichika watched them leave, the wind blowing the ornate feathers above his eye. He appeared emotionless, only the whites of his knuckle on his zanpakuto betraying his feelings. Silently, he walked away, his mind filled with the memory of white hair beneath his fingers, and violet eyes gazing into his.

_To be continued?_


End file.
